Unwanted Redo
by uchiha93
Summary: Being forgotten on your birthday is bad, but what happens when a drunk England messes up on a spell to turn America into a child again.  Rated T for slight language
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's head hit the edge of the counter with a thud followed by a low irritated groan from the man. His face was hidden by his messy blonde hair and his hand clutched the drink that was still resting on the counter. The owner of the bar approached him cautiously. "Um excuse me sir if I may say, but I do believe you have had quite enough for one night." The bar tender suggested hoping the drunk would leave soon, normally he was used to dealing with people like this, he is a bartender after all. However this certain blond just could not hold his liquor, it was obnoxious really. He kept going on about someone named Alfred and how he was the most 'ungrateful slimy git that ever decided to live on this earth' or so he says.

"WHAT ARE you talking abouuut? I'M perfectly fine!" Arthur words were slurred and unnecessarily loud as he brought his head up. "Just oneee more drink, OKAY?" Arthur gave the bartender a drunken smile which faded into a frown before Arthur vomited all over the counter. "…I can clean that…" Arthur said staring at the mess that was splattered before him.

"Okay that's it. GET OUT NOW." The extremely annoyed bartender rounded himself away from the counter to behind Arthur's seat. He grabbed him by the collar and slowly started to drag him to the door. "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I WASN'T DONE DRINKING YET!"

"Yes you are." The bartender replied sternly and proceeded to throw the man outside the door. "We are closed." And with that he slammed the door in Arthur's face and proceeded to go clean the mess that still awaited him on his counter.

"HEY YOUUU CANT KICK ME OUT! IT'S MY BIRRTHHDAYY!" The blonde started to kick at the door for a while before shouting, "FINE! I WAS GROWING TIRED OF YOUR COMPANY ANYWAY! WANKER!"

However the truth was it really was his birthday, he had come to America hoping to spend it with family like he used to, back when America was still a cute little kid. He remembered America giving him little homemade presents and small parties that the boy usually planned all by his self. But this year when he went to America's house, the wanker didn't even know what day it was! His day! His special day! He felt so betrayed that he left as soon as he realized Alfred didn't even remember, to find the nearest bar. He knew he was over reacting but he didn't care.

England sat on the curb outside the bar, it was night time now and there was a chill in the air. Arthur had been at the bar for quite some time now, when he left Alfred's house the sun was still up, but now it looked like it was about to strike midnight. "Things were better when that wanker was just a kid…" he whispered. "HEY! You know what!" Arthur shouted to no one in particular, he WAS still completely wasted, "If things were easier when he was a kid, THEN WHOES TO STOP ME FROM MAKING IT HOW IT USED TO BE!" Arthur stood up from the curb and started to make his way to Alfred's house. "I'm the United bloody Kingdom! And I've done this kind of magic before! This should be no problem for me!"

Arthur reached Alfred's house and saw his suit cases still at his front step, "Bloody wanker didn't even bother putting them in his house, what if someone had tried to steal from them." Arthur reached in one of his suit cases and rummaged in it till he found what he was looking for, "Aha! There it is." England pulled out a wand and slurred out a spell and pointed the wand at his own head. His clothes proceeded to change into a toga like outfit followed by a halo and wings forming on his body. Arthur chuckled a drunken laugh before letting himself in the house.

The house was dark and quiet as the blonde stumbled into the living room. "He's not here…he must have gone to bed." He slurred before heading to Alfred's bedroom. He creaked the door open and there he was, in his bed sprawled wearing his hamburger patterned pajamas, drool hanging from the side of his mouth and snoring rather loudly. Arthur laughed a bit at the sight then proceeded to walk into the room. The room was dark and it was hard to see, not to mention England was drunk, it wasn't long before he tripped on something plummeting to the ground at full force. "ARGH BLOODY HELL!"

Alfred shot strait up from his bed giving a rather odd girly shriek. "W-who the hell is there?" He searched around the room but saw no one, he quickly turned the light on to get a better look around. He heard a low groan as he saw someone rising from behind the edge of his bed. Alfred gave out another girly shriek before noticing the eyebrows on the intruder. America sighed in relief when he realized who it was. "Oh my god Arty you almost gave me a heat attack. Haha! What are you doing here? And where did you run off to earlier?"

Arthur dusted his self off from his fall earlier. "America if you ever have a heart attack, it won't be because of me, it will be because of all the damned hamburgers you eat all day!" "Aww come on dude that's not nice, and are you drunk again?" America asked noticing the heavy slur in England's voice. "WOAH! And what the hell are you wearing?"

"If I'm drunk it's your fault! Now shut up and hold still!"

"What! Why? And you still didn't answer why you're dressed like that!" Alfred shifted off the bed and started inching toward the door.

"Because I bloody feel like it. Now pipe down. You're starting to give me a headache." England then started to raise his wand and pointed it at America.

"Dude what are you doing? Calm down."

"I'm just fixing a little problem with your attitude. Maybe then you'll remember my birthday like you used to." Arthur then proceeded to chant a spell under his breath.

"Your birthday? That's what this is about? Aw hell England don't be such a drama queen! So what if I forgot!" Alfred stopped when he saw the wand starting to glow. "Arthur your drunk. STOP. Crap! I'm out of here!

America sprinted to the door but it was too late as England pointed the wand at America and fired. Alfred saw the light surround his body and felt a strange numbness spread throughout his body but as quickly as it started, it stopped and the light was gone.

Alfred opened his eyes and looked around the room. What the hell everything looked so big! "What the hell did you do to my room Arty!" America shifted his gaze to England to find him back in normal clothes and smiling like the drunken idiot he was. He looked so tall.

America then took the hint and looked at his own hands, he couldn't see them, and because his sleeves hung over them and almost reached the floor. Looking down he also saw his pajama pants on the floor, like someone pulled them down, or they fell. He then realized the size of his pants looked way to huge for his hips and legs. He also noticed his boxers in the pile of clothes beneath him; blushing like mad he reached down and picked up his pants and underwear clutching them tightly to his stomach. He looked up as he heard England approaching him.

"Aww you look so cute little America!" Arthur then scooped Alfred into his arms and wrapped him up in his own clothes like a blanket would then hugged him tightly.

"W-what, what did you do to me!" Alfred panicked noticing his size as he was held in Arthur's arms. "Let go!"

Arthur pulled Alfred away from his body and held him in front of his self, examining his size. "Hmm… you look around 4 or 5 years old. That's good." Arthur then started hugging Alfred again before hiccupping loudly.

"F-f-four or f-f-f-five?" Alfred was in shock he had no idea what the hell just happened.

"Mhm…uhh" England began swaying; Alfred tried to escape the grip from England. But suddenly the room started fading in Arthur's eyes and he soon passed out on the bed squishing America underneath him.

"GAAAHH! GET OFF YOU'RE FREAKIN HEAVY DUDE!"

_The next morning_

"Uggghh my head! Ugh where am I?" Arthur peaked from underneath the blankets to examine the room. "This is Alfred's house…but how the bloody hell did I get here. Ugh What happened last night?" He threw the covers over his head to block out the sun. God what an awful hangover and he couldn't even remember last night. The sound of footsteps approaching stopped Arthur from falling back to sleep.

"Good you're awake, NOW FIX THIS! Arthur's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. Why was there a kid, by the sounds of it, in Alfred's house? And fix what? Arthur felt the bed shift, feeling what he figured, was the kid climbing in the bed, and felt the boy sit in his chest. He then felt the covers being yanked violently off his face and came face to face with the origin of the voice he heard earlier.

Arthur stared at the small face that was just inches from his. His face, oh god his face. He knew it all to well. "A-a-a-merica?" England whispered. The boy's eyes were glaring at him. "Yes it's me! Now fix it!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well you did this!"

"I did! Oh bloody hell." England put two and two together. "By any chance did I come by yesterday wearing a toga and a halo? Please tell me I didn't."

"YES you did. Telling me you could fix my attitude problem or something crazy like that.

"Ugh stop yelling! My head bloody hurts. …How old are you anyways?"

"I think you said around four or five."

"UGH this is all wrong."

"Your damn right its wrong! I'm tiny!"

"No, no not that. The spell, the spell."

"What do you mean?"

"This certain spell, when it's casted, is supposed to make you loose your memory making you actually ACT like a four year old. But by the looks of it, you know fully well how old you really are. I wonder what happened to the spell…"

"Well you WERE wasted when you casted it."

"Right…then I think I said the wrong words and the spell came out differently but then that means…." England's faced changed from annoyance to sheer horror.

"What! What is it!" America cried out, suddenly very worried.

"BLOODY HELL! N-n-n-no oh n-n-no no no no no…"

"WHAT! TELL ME!"

"W-w-well, the way I r-reverse a spell is as simple as saying the spell backwards."

"Okay then just say it backwards, I don't see what the problem is. You know the spell."

"No you bloody fool! The spell came out WRONG. Were you not listening? I cant' say it backwards because I don't know what I bloody said!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry! America you're stuck like this…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stuck like this? N-no I'm not! Fix it!" America yelled, his tone growing more frightened than angry.

"I can't! I'm sorry but I just can't remember the spell." England pleaded, his guilt overwhelming his thoughts. But in the back of his mind he still blamed America for all of this, he was the reason he got drunk in the first place.

"You have to!"

"America shut up! I have a bloody hang over. Please just let me rest, then I'll try to think of a way out of this okay?" Arthur sighed, his head was killing him.

"Nope, not leaving! Not until you fix this!" America crossed his arms and legs as he sat on Arthur's chest showing no sign of moving anytime soon. Cursing to his self, Arthur did not want to deal with a child right now. "Alfred get off, you're heavy. You're acting like a child."

"No!"

"Look, that's it mister! If you don't leave now, I won't hold back from hitting you." England really did not want to hit the boy, he didn't think he even had the heart to do it. But his head hurt so much he just wanted Alfred _out._ "Eh? W-what?" America's confidence faltered, "You never hit me before," he whispered. Weird, but seeing the slight fear in America's eyes, England took his chance. "Well if you don't leave now, then this will be a good time to start." "F-fine I'll leave. But that's just because I'm…bored."

America hopped off the bed and England listened to the sound of his tiny feet pattering across the floor until he finally closed the door. Arthur let out a long sigh before pulling the blankets back over his head and slowly drifting off to sleep. Hopefully his hangover would be gone when he woke up.

_6 hours later_

England slowly opened his eyes, he felt much better except for the fact that-_Oh god! _The blond sprang out of bed and rushed to the bathroom covering his mouth the whole way, barely making it in time, he emptied his stomach of alcohol and bile in the nearest toilet he could locate. After he wiped his mouth he realized he felt much better. "Well I guess that was the last of it then," clearing his throat, "Time to find Alfred then."

He made his way to the living room where he heard the sound of the T.V on; it was actually rather hard to miss with it being so loud. Honestly did that kid always have to have it blasting so loud? As he approached the living room, the large HD T.V came into view and he caught a glimpse as to what Alfred was watching. Arthur recognized the movie bad never actually sat down to watch it, he just new it was about some crazy bride wanting revenge on some bloke named Bill, thus the title Kill Bill. However finally seeing the movie in front of him made him realize what a horridly violent movie it really was, there was blood everywhere! The woman seemed to be killing off a horde, of what appeared to be Japanese men with masks.

Reaching the couch he glanced down to see America clutching a giant chocolate flavored ice cream tub resting it between his legs as he ate directly from it, stuffing his face while focusing only on the movie. He probably didn't even realize England was standing right next to him because he was so fixated on watching. Americas face was filled with pure awe and delight as he watched the woman on the T.V slaughter countless men.

"America." No response. "Alfred." Still nothing. "ALFRED!"

"What? Huh? Oh England you're up. I didn't notice." America then turned back to the television ignoring Arthur completely. Glancing at the screen again to watch blood spewing from a woman's mouth as she was stabbed, Arthur's parental instincts kicked in. "This movie is way too violent for a kid your age to be watching." He stated firmly locating the remote and changed the channel.

Breaking away from the trance of the television America grew upset. "Hey what the hell! I was watching that!"

"Well now you can watch this." Alfred looked at the T.V to see Elmo talking to some random lady, both laughing and looking very happy. "Sesame Street? I'm not _really_ four you know." Alfred stated rather annoyed.

"I know, I know, it's just the only thing on right now that I would allow you to watch."

"If you _know_ that not really four than change it back." Alfred reached for the remote in Arthur's hand, failing as he quickly moved it out of reach from the small American.

"Look it doesn't matter anyways, my heads finally clear and we need to find a way to fix you." Arthur took a seat on the couch next to America. "And no more sweets for you! I think you've had enough." England tore the ice cream tub away from Alfred's small body and put it on the floor next to his foot. "Whatever, it's too cold for ice cream anyways." Alfred retorted.

"Hmm, Okay, let me think about the way a spell works." England pondered for a couple of minutes thinking of all the magical possibilities, loop holes, and potion cures. "Okay I think you might actually have some hope America, I just need to find out more about the spell that I casted on you. Okay?" Arthur waited for a response. "Okay? America are you listening?"

Arthur lowered his eyes to see the small American fixated on the T.V again. Oh bloody hell did he get the remote and change it back? The blond checked the T.V but was surprised to see it was still on Sesame Street. "Okay its time for the letter of the day everyone!" Elmo's voice rang through the room, "Would you like to guess? It's the first letter to the word apple! Also the first letter in animal. Do you know what it is?"

Silly children's television programs, Arthur looked down, surprised to see Alfred thinking very hard. One eye was squinted a bit and his small lips were pouting in a small frown. Was he actually trying to participate and answer the question? "THE LETTER IS A! I know that is it's A. It has to be A." Arthur was taken back at Alfred's sudden outburst. "And the letter of the day is A!" Elmo announced.

Arthur saw Alfred's small face brighten with excitement when he realized he had said the correct answer. A spark of innocence in his smile. "Yes I knew it!" he exclaimed. Arthur had to admit, Alfred was one cute kid when he was like this. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. But that's odd, England thought to himself, if America still retained all his memories of being older, then why is he getting so worked up over a silly child's educational show. Not to mention it took him a while to figure out what letter apple started with.

Arthur was torn from his thoughts as America stood on the couch, "That's right it's A! You underestimate the Hero of America! You think you can outsmart me Elmo! Well think again!" Great. Back to the not so cute 19 year old Alfred, it was really obvious with that tone in his voice; cocky and annoying, England sighed grabbing the remote again. "A for America! That's right all you mother fu-" "OKAY! That's enough T.V calm down!" England yelled as he turned off the T.V. America sat back down crossing his arms and pouting, obviously disappointed that Sesame Street was gone.

What the bloody hell was that all about anyway. Arthur had never seen the boy _that_ hyper before, but after thinking about it Arthur concluded that it was all the ice cream he consumed in a 4 year old body being released through a 19 year old brain. That wasn't a good mix. But still the fact that he enjoyed Sesame Street so much confused Arthur to no end.

Arthur looked to America and barley realized just how he was dressed. America had a dress shirt on that was obviously way too big on him, it was buttoned to the top and the sleeves were rolled up so his small hands were able to poke out at the ends and be accessible. On his bottom half he wore what appeared to be shorts, but with America's size they looked more like pants, as a matter of fact, they were still to long for his legs. To keep the 'pants' on, it seemed that America belted the waistline all the way up to mid stomach and the belt had a new whole drilled into it because it was obviously way to big for him.

At the sight England couldn't help his self from chuckling from the sight. "Did you dress your self?" "Hey shut up, why would I own clothes that fit me in this state? I just did the best I could. All my T-shirts kept falling off my shoulders so had to get a dress shirt so it wouldn't do that anymore." Observing America more, England realized the kid was absolutely filthy.

"Why are you so dirty? Is that mud?"

"Yeah so what? I went outside."

"To do what? Roll in a mud puddle?"

"No, it was raining and I thought it would be fun to play in the rain. So I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just did, it seemed like an awesome idea at the time."

Arthur sighed, realizing the full extent of his spell. Sure America still retained all his memories but he still had the tendencies of a 4 year old, and possibly the thought process of one, not that he was that bright before all this happened. Looking back to America who was staring back at him waiting for a response of some kind, England sighed.

"There's no getting around it, you need a bath. After, we will go out and get you some new clothes okay?"

"I don't need a bath."

"Yes you do, now do you need _me_ to bathe you, or can you do it yourself?"

"I can do it myself! I don't want you to see me in the bath."

England wondered if he really could do it himself; now that he thought about it, back when America was actually this young, England still had to bath the kid by hand. He didn't think he could do it if he now thought like a four year old. Pulling his self out of his train of though he realized America already left. Figuring he went to take the bath, he went to go check on him.

When he reached the restroom he saw Alfred standing in front of the tub; staring at it. England watched for a while before saying, "You know you're not going to get clean if you just stare at it." England's voice made America jump a foot in the air. "What are you doing in here! Get out!"

"Do you know what to do Alfred?"

"Of course I do. I've taken a bath before." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur before turning back to face the tub. He knew that bathes made him clean but he just couldn't figure out how.

"How about turning it on Alfred" England suggested coolly. His suspicions were confirmed, Alfred thought like a four year old just as well as he looked like one.

"I know that! Don't help me, I know what to do." Alfred spotted the knob and turned it, jumping slightly when the water started gushing out suddenly, he didn't know why but it startled him at first. Alfred continued staring at the tub once again trying to think of the next step. Alfred moved forward and tried to climb in; it was worth a shot, he knew he would have to get in there eventually. He just could figure out the steps to get the damn thing working.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Arthur rushed and grabbed Alfred by his hips and stopped him from going in the tub. "Clothes off _first, _then bath."

"I'm not taking my clothes off with you here. Go wait outside I'll be out when I'm done with my bath."

"Oh calm down Alfred, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I was the one who raised you; I took you a bath everyday back then."

"Y-yeah but now I'm…all…grown up, you know? It's too awkward."

England chuckled a bit at the blush forming on America's cute little face. "It's okay, you'll always be my little baby brother in my eyes (even though he actually is right now) just calm down." England then frowned, "I'm not going to do anything perverted if that's what you're thinking. What kind of sick wanker do you take me for?"

"Okay, okay." America gave up and sighed as he started pulling the shirt over his head.

"Do you need help with that?" Arthur asked, seeing him struggle.

"No! I've got it." America continued yanking the shirt over his head, crap it was stuck.

England looked at America realizing this too. It looked like his elbow got stuck in the arm hole thing, one arm was in the collar hole and England couldn't even really see his head.

Realizing he couldn't get out of this predicament Alfred started to panic and screamed a rather girly scream, since his voice was still at a higher pitch. Arthur panicked, rushing to Alfred's side. "What's wrong? Did you hurt your self!" Arthur was freaking out thinking the kid dislocated his arm or something.

"I'm stuck! I can't get out! And it's DAARK in here!" By now Arthur relaxed, relieved by the fact that he wasn't hurt. But he could also tell Alfred was starting to cry a bit. "It's okay I'll get you out. Calm down my little baby."

Alfred sniffed, "Don't call me 'baby,' I'm not one."

England chuckled a bit as he struggled a bit to remove the shirt; once it was off he saw the tears that were on America's face. "Shh shh, calm down it's alright." Arthur bent down to kiss his forehead.

Alfred rubbed at the spot he was kissed on, "I wasn't crying…a-a-a shirt button hit my eye."

"Whatever you say." England smiled as he wiped the tears off Americas face.

England helped America with the rest of his clothes and went to lower him into the water when he realized the bath wasn't even full. "Uhh you know America; you have to plug up the tub so it can fill up."

"Oh sorry, I guess I forgot." America stood there embarrassed because of the fact he forgot to do something so obvious and being naked helped with the embarrassment as well. America watched the water slowly rise and England take his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves.

"Umm, Arthur? C-could I have bubbles in the bath?" Alfred looked at his toes, refusing to look at Arthur. He knew it was a childish request, but he couldn't help himself. "Oh. Uh sure America, where do you keep the bubble bath mix?" Arthur was surprised at his request, but seeing how uneasy it made America he decided to just do what he requested.

"I don't have any."

"Oh that's okay, I can still use the shampoo to make it have suds then, I suppose."

After that Alfred didn't really protest when Arthur was the one washing him in the tub. Maybe he realized that he just couldn't do it, England thought.

After he was done and towel dried, Arthur needed to find him some clothes. Dammit. There were no suitable clothes around; he needed to take Alfred with him to do the clothes shopping but what would he wear out in public. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He didn't want everyone to see America in odd baggy clothes that clearly weren't meant for a child his age. What would society think of him? A poor father who can't even bother to buy his 'son' suitable clothes? He couldn't have that. What if he jus left Alfred here while he went shopping; he could take measurements before he left and therefore know the right size to buy, but leaving Alfred alone in the house? That was an awful idea, especially after he just confirmed that he still thought like a four year old. Who knows what kind of trouble that kid can get his self into? He could get a babysitter. Yeah… A baby sitter. But it needed to be someone close by, and obviously not busy.

"America, I'm going to make a few phone calls okay?" He just finished putting America in another dress shirt so it wouldn't fall off his shoulders, and a pair of boxers as shorts. The elastic on the waist band surprisingly stayed up without the need of a belt.

"Okay, whatever. I'm gonna play some video games then." England left the kid alone in his room as he left to the phone. He didn't want anyone to really know about what he did to Alfred yet so he had to make sure not to tell anyone who they were babysitting until they accepted the job. England picked up the phone and called the first trustworthy person that came to mind.

"H-hello?"

"Canada! Are you busy right now?"

"Uhh yeah sorry actually I am, why what is it?"

"Ugh never mind if you're busy then there is no use of me explaining to you now is there."

"I guess so, I'm sorry England, but there's a hockey game going on right now and it's my favorite team.

"It's okay Canada. I understand. Well then I have to go."

England hung up the phone and called the next person he could trust.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Japan! Are you busy?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Do you mind coming to America's house soon?"

"I suppose not. I can't be there in three days. But what is this for?"

"Three days!"

"Yes I need to pack and buy tickets and get snacks prepared. I'm not eating American food."

"Ugh never mind then Japan. I kind of needed someone right now."

"I'm sorry then."

"It's okay."

Arthur hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. Who else could he call? Not the frog! Thinking of other possibilities, he didn't think Germany would accept the job. Russia was out of the question, he didn't want to leave Alfred in the hands of that psychopath. Italy seemed too immature to take care of a kid, but he'd be a good cook for the kid. China was just too far. He didn't like the way Spain looks at kids. Prussia would probably be free since he's not a country anymore, but he didn't seem like the guy to take care of kids. Scowling, England dialed the number on the phone; he didn't have any other option.

"Bonjour! You've reached the number of the one and only lovely Francis Bonnefoy. Who is it and what is it that I can do for you?"

"Shut-it you frog. Are you busy right now?"

"Arthur! No but what do you want me for? Have you finally fallen for me, and can't bare to stand another minute without me? It's okay I'll rush to house right away and stay by your side for as long as we both live."

"Quit messing around you frog that's not it. I need a favor"

"Okay okay fine hehe, but what is it? You must be pretty desperate to be phoning me."

"Can you er baby-sit someone?

"Baby sit? Uhh not what I had in mind when you said favor but I guess. Who is it?"

"So you can do it?"

"Yes, yes just tell me who the little tyke is."

France just heard silence on the other end.

"Arthur? Who is it? Did you knock up some girl and she dumped the kid on you?"

"No! It-it's uh Alfred. I need you to take care of Alfred."

"Why is he sick?"

"No, well not exactly."

"Arthur what's going on?" France was starting to get a bit worried from England's tone.

"Well is he hurt? Did you hurt him? You mustn't let your temper get the best of you, you know?"

"NO! I ACCIDENTLY TURNED HIM INTO A FOUR YEAR OLD!"

England heard laughing on the other line.

"Stop laughing frog! I-I-I-I don't know what to do to get him back to normal."

Francis stopped laughing, "Oh you were serious? How in the hell did you manage to do that. Where are you?"

"Alfred's house…"

"Okay I'll be right over."

Man this took a while to write lol thanks for all the favorites and subsriby things, I didn't think I was going to get any, since this is basically my first story. Oh and the couple of comments too. Thanks. I'm not too good at working this website so I don't know how to answer comments lol sorry. If you really want to talk to me, my email is Scdshuton yahoo .com without the spaces. I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur hung up the phone and let out a sigh, he figured France should arrive here in a couple of hours. Arthur went to go check up on Alfred, he poked his head in the room and spotted his brother on the floor clutching an Xbox controller in his hands and staring intently at the TV. His mouth was slightly open and he kept swaying side to side, Arthur could only guess it was because of the direction his character on the screen was moving. Arthur spotted the container that originally held the video game disc and read it: _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. _He looked up at the screen seeing blood splattering on it, people being shot, stabbed and God knows what else was happening in there. This is not child appropriate, but at least he remembered how to play video games, but then again what child doesn't.

"Alfred I need to talk to you, please turn the game off." "Okay okay, just a second, let me just kill like ten more people." Alfred continued to stare at the screen not even bothering to look towards Arthur's direction once. "I said that's enough mister." Arthur reached forward and pushed the power button on the Xbox before watching the screen turn black.

"Hey what the hell man! I was fucking playing that!"

"Watch your tongue young man!" England's voice was stern and strict, "I will not tolerate profanity!"

Alfred cringed a little before deciding not to argue, "Fine, whatever. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sighing in relief from the lack of argument, Arthur continued, "The spell; I want to explain to you how it works." Arthur needed to make this as simple as possible, this would have been difficult to explain to _regular_ America but now it was four year old America, even worse. "Well the spell requires a lot of knowledge of…vocabulary, I suppose I could call it that." Arthur chose his words carefully and looked down at America, who was looking rather sleepy actually. His eyelids were drooping and his mouth was slightly parted, his whole expression just looked dazed and out of it. "America are you even paying attention?" Alfred let out a yawn as his eyes started closing. The poor lad, he was probably up all day, playing and watching movies. He must be exhausted; it was way too much for his little four year old body.

"Alright then, I guess there's no choice." Arthur bent down and scooped up the tiny 'nineteen year old' in his arms and rested him on the bed that was behind him. It was still not made from when England slept in it earlier that day. England frowned and reached over to smell the blankets; they reeked of alcohol. Sighing, Arthur scooped Alfred up once again, who was already asleep, and went to go tuck him in the guest bedroom bed. His face was peaceful, that of witch a four year old should be. Arthur bent over and kissed Alfred on the forehead before leaving the room, he really was cute when he was this young, so full of innocence.

Arthur headed toward the kitchen, "I guess I should start cooking something then, before when he wakes up." He glanced at the clock; 5:30. Arthur looked through the cupboards and surprisingly found the ingredients to make scones, but unfortunately no tea. "Bollocks! No tea. But then again this is America's house after all." Arthur then gathered up the ingredients to hopefully make beef stew, he was missing a few ingredients but nothing that altered the soup too much.

England continued to cook for the next hour, checking on America once in a while, before his started smelling smoke. He rushed to the stove seeing the smoke rising from the oven, "Bollocks! The scones!" England grabbed the oven mitts, slipping them on before opening the oven, releasing a cloud of smoke. England coughed and fanned the smoke away with his hand before grabbing the tray of scones from the oven and placing them on the counter. He slammed the oven closed and went to check the damage on his scones. They looked like lumps of coal and smelled like it too. "Blast it all, not again." England sighed; he tried scrapping the burn off one of the scones, "Damn! It's burnt to the core. I didn't even know that was possible." Arthur suddenly remembered his beef stew and rushed to its aid. He lifted the lid which also followed a thick cloud of smoke. "Damn! This too?" Arthur started stirring the soup, it was noticeably thicker than it was supposed to be, he then turned off the fire. He grabbed a bowl and poured some soup into it then grabbed a smaller plate and placed one of the burnt scones on it. He placed both on the counter and stared at the monstrosity. "Bolloks, maybe he won't notice."

"Hmm I think it's rather obvious _mon cheri." _Arthur screamed and jumped a foot in the air. He spun around facing France, "Oh did I scare you _mon petit_?"

"NO! You just startled me is all! How did you get in?" Arthur lowered his voice quickly, realizing Alfred was still asleep. "And stop calling me in those god awful French nicknames, what the hell do they mean anyways?"

"The door was unlocked. I would have knocked but I smelled smoke" Francis replied, ignoring the other question. "Now where is he?" Francis started to look around the room.

Arthur sighed once again, "He's in the guest room sleeping, so don't be so bloody loud. Follow me." He led France through the hall before turning into the guest bedroom where Alfred was in a peaceful sleep.

"HE"S SO CUTE!" France rushed to America's side getting ready to hug him before Arthur grabbed him by the arm and hauled him back to his side.

"Shut up you frog! Don't you dare wake him!" England whispered harshly.

"Let me take care of him!" France whispered excitedly. "Give him to me! You already had your turn and we both know how well _that_ turned out."

"Sh-shut up. He's not staying like this." Arthur was actually hurt by Francis's last comment but refused to show it, "I just need to find a way to reverse this spell."

"If that doesn't work _then_ can I have him?"

"No! It's not like he's really a kid anyways."

"What do you mean?" Arthur realized he haven't gotten around to filling Francis in on the details.

"Well he still remembers he's nineteen."

"Oh that's no fun" Francis pouted.

"But the thing is, he thinks like a four year old. He can't figure certain things out and has tendencies to do childish things. Hell, I had to give him a bath by hand."

"Can I give him the next one!" France's excitement shot up again.

"No! You're just here to baby sit him. Which reminds me, I have to measure his body so I know what size clothes to get him when I'm out.

"Ooh! Let me buy the clothes! He will look absolutely wonderful once I'm through with him!"

"Quiet! And no, I don't want for him to end up looking like a girl, like you." Arthur found the measuring tape in a drawer and started to measure Alfred's arms and torso, making mental notes to his self.

"This is not girly!" Francis pointed to his own clothes, "This is FASHION!"

Alfred started to toss in his sleep. "Blast it all, hold still." Arthur grabbed a leg, holding it still and started to measure it. "And that is not fashion, and if you insist it is, its rather poor fashion." Arthur tried measuring Alfred's waist but he kept tossing and turning in his sleep. "Damn it! Francis, help and hold his shoulders will you?"

Francis wasted no time reaching over Alfred and pinning him down gently, as Arthur bent over to America's waist, moving the tape so he can measure properly. Unfortunately this is the time that Alfred decided to wake up. He looked up seeing Francis's face close to his and pinning him down to the bed, feeling movement, he looked down and saw Arthur resting his hands near his waist line. Alfred screamed; startling the two older nations, not realizing the kid was awake. He started to flail his arms and legs around as he continued to scream in his high pitched voice.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU SICK PERVERTS!"

"Alfred calm down! I was just measuring your clothes!"

"Mon petit relax. Shh, shh we are not trying to harm you." Francis reached down and attempted to cuddle America before being hit in the face by one of America's flailing arms. "Hey!"

"GET OFF! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

"ALFRED CALM DOWN!"

"You mustn't yell at a child Arthur it could mentally scar him."

"Shut up frog! I just needed to see your clothes size Alfred!"

"THEN WHY IS FRANCE HERE?"

"He's your babysitter! Now calm down!

"Babysitter?" Alfred calmed, and pouted. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do. When I woke up today I found you filthy, covered in mud, eating a whole tub of ice cream and watching a rated R movie. You are not to be trusted alone."

"I was like that because I do that kind of stuff all the time! Not because I'm an irresponsible stupid little kid. I'm nineteen for God's sake..." Arthur head sadness in Alfred's last sentence. Guilt washing over him; it was kinda his fault this happened to him.

"Look…I'm sorry, I just-I just can't risk you being all by your self in this state."

Alfred crossed arms and looked down, obviously upset. "Please just go along with it until I can fix you." Getting no response from America, England continued, "Look you know Francis, just pretend you guys are hanging out or something, okay?"

Alfred continued ignoring Arthur and didn't even bother to look up. Sighing, Arthur stood from the bed passed Francis and headed for the door, "If you're hungry I made food, It's in the kitchen. I have your measurements I'm going to get you your clothes and a few other things. I'll be gone for a couple of hours." Alfred didn't look up and Francis stayed quiet, sensing the tension. They stayed like this until they heard the front door open and close and Arthur was gone.

The silence was interrupted when Alfred's stomach growled. "You hungry _mon petit_? I'll fix you up something." "I-I thought Arthur said he made me something?"

"If you see what he cooked you, I think you would, eh how do you say it? Puke." Alfred cringed remembering the food his brother used to cook for him. "Fine then, make me a hamburger."

"Oh God no! I will not make that disgusting filth!"

"Fine I'll make it myself!" Alfred hopped off the bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Can you even reach the stove?" Francis followed and chuckled seeing the clothes Alfred was wearing and also because of how cute he was. How did Arthur manage to make him like this?

"I'll use a chair."

"Non, non! You'll burn your cute little hands like that."

"Stop calling me cute. And I won't burn them if you make it for me instead. Better yet go get me some McDonalds."

"That stuff is disgusting. Besides this is the perfect opportunity for me to fix the damage Arthur has done to your taste buds."

"What damage? McDonalds is delicious."

"Just sit back and watch TV or something while I cook you something okay?"

"Fine whatever it better not be disgusting or slimy or anything like that."

France peered out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Alfred turning the TV on and setting the channel on the Matrix. France shrugged his shoulders, "I bet he's already seen the movie, no point of changing it."

For the next hour or so Francis cleaned up Arthur's mess and started his own dish with the ingredients he brought himself. He knew that he would have to eventually eat in this county and he wasn't going to eat any of the filth he found in this country, so he brought his own ingredients so he wouldn't have to suffer. America's stomach kept growling from the lack of food. He started to smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He hopped off the couch and poked his head in the kitchen where he saw Francis cooking. He was moving from one spot of the kitchen to the other, practically dancing around and humming as he tended to different aspects of the dish he was preparing. He would move to the stove and expertly flip something in the air and having it land perfectly on the center of the pan before moving to the counter an start mixing something adding a mixture of spices and herbs, "And a sprinkle of love." Alfred heard Francis say under his breath. The man looked the happiest Alfred had ever seen him ever look. Was he always like this when he cooked?

After a few more minutes of watching he saw Francis kiss the tips of his finger tips, "Done." He announced. "Alfred the food is-oh!" Francis spotted America already in the kitchen staring at him. "Hungry aren't we?" He handed a plate of his masterpiece to Alfred. Alfred looked up at Francis face as he took the plate. "Bon appetit Monsieur America." He said dreamily. Alfred took the plate eagerly and sat at the table and started eating immediately. It was absolutely delicious!

"Wow! Oh my God! What did you add to this! It's delicious."

"The only thing I added was love _mon petit" _Francis responded as he kissed the top of Alfred's head.

Wiping the kiss off his head, "Yeah yeah liar. Whatever don't tell me then."

Francis pulled up a chair next to Alfred after serving himself a plate. They ate in mostly silence because Alfred was focusing too much on the food. Francis didn't mind the silence, he was having a good time just watching the cute kid, thinking that this is what it could have been like if he actually chose him as him brother instead, all those years ago. And hey if he was lucky, maybe he could convince Arthur to hand the kid over to his own care, like it should have been all those years ago.

"What?" Francis was pulled out of he thoughts by Alfred's voice. "Why are you staring at me?" Francis smiled innocently. "It's nothing. Eat little one." Content with the lack of answer, Alfred continued eating. Francis started thinking more and more of Alfred under his custody. Maybe he can somehow convince Arthur to give up the kid if he wasn't able to turn him back.

"Stop staring at me."

"Sorry _mon petit._"

The rest of the meal was in silence as they continued eating and Francis daydreaming.

Yay! Another chapter done! What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading guys, Oh and I suspect Francis is scheming a bit, you know?

Kind of a short chapter I don't know, it seemed short to me. I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry it took a little while, I wanted to update almost every other day or so, but school started again. Darn. So yeah I was finally able to write this. I hope you enjoy it! Just a little note, when I wrote the part about the lullaby in this chapter I was listening to the instrumental version of Baby mine, from the movie Dumbo. If you want, you can listen to it too while reading that section! It's on Youtube. Just type in baby mine instrumental, it should be the first one there. It interprets my story a little better! Thank you!**

After cleaning the dishes and the kitchen France went to sit on the couch, a little exhausted from his efforts. He was also a bit drowsy, resting his head on the back of the couch Francis's eyes started to slowly close. "I'm bored." Francis jolted awake and looked down in front of him. Alfred was standing there pouting with his arms crossed.

"Eh…why don't you watch TV?"

"But I already did that." Alfred whined.

"Well uh okay then, do you want to play a game or something?"

"OKAY!" Alfred's face lit up. "Umm…Let's play fort!"

Francis chuckled at Alfred's enthusiasm, "How do you play that?"

"It's easy! We just use pillows and stuff to make a fort and hide in it. And don't say that it's childish and junk. Hell, I did this last week. It was totally awesome."

"What do we do after we make our forts?"

"Uhh...I don't know, sit in them I guess. I've never played this with two players."

Francis got an idea, "Okay how's about this then," he got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, Alfred followed curiously, trying to keep up with Francis's long legs. "How's about we use these as weapons?" Francis smiled slyly, it was a bit childish but he was playing with a child so it was appropriate behavior in his eyes.

"Marshmallows! How are those weapons?"

"We throw them. And they don't hurt, see?" Francis threw a marshmallow at Alfred's chest. "Hey…" Alfred whined, unprepared to having a marshmallow thrown at him, but then his expression changed to eagerness, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Alfred ran from his spot and to the closet where he kept his blankets, pillows, and other fluffy things. He started emptying it and brought back whatever his little arms could carry to the living room. He then proceeded to start constructing his fort over the living room chair he had. "You make one too Francis! Unless you wanna taste the furry of my marshmallows!"

Francis poured the marshmallows in two separate bowls and started laughing to his self again, "He's so cute" he whispered. Francis went to the living room and placed the two bowls in the center of the room. He turned and glanced at Alfred who was working like mad to construct his fort, pillows and blankets flying everywhere. Francis found the closet of 'fort making supplies' and grabbed a bunch before starting to construct his own fort across from Alfred's.

After they were done Alfred and Francis hid in their fort and peered at one another; the bowls of marshmallow ammunition still in the middle. Alfred had to be careful; he wanted to get his ammo but it was so far away, surely if he made a run for it Francis would be faster and reach his ammo before he could even touch his own. And soon after he would face a marshmallow filled 'death' before he could make it back to the safety of his fort. But he couldn't just sit and wait around in his fort; Francis would just get his ammo and guard Alfred from getting to his own. He just has to make a run for it and hope for the best.

Alfred's head poked out from his fort wondering if France was watching. He then started to tip toe to the bowls, "Aha! There you are Alfred!" Francis popped out from his fort and started charging towards his ammo. "NOO!" Alfred dove for the marshmallows and managed to reach the bowl. Panicking, Alfred picked a marshmallow from the bowl and from his position on the floor, threw it at the direction he thought Francis was coming at.

Francis saw the marshmallow coming too late and failed to dodge, oh well it was just a marshm- "UGHHN!" France doubled over grabbed his crotch area and proceeded to fall to his knees, then to the floor. "A-a-merica…" Francis wheezed from the pain in his crotch, "W-w-what did you throw?"

"THE ENEMY HAS FALLEN! RETREAT BACK TO FORT AMERICA!"

"Alfreed…" France managed to grab his own ammo and crawl back to his fort. "What the hell? What did he throw at me?" France whispered to himself after shielding himself in safety, "That hurt way too much for it to have been a marshmallow." After recovering for a bit he looked out of the peephole he put in his fort. Seeing no sign of activity Francis threw a marshmallow from the side of his fort and quickly retreats back in. France looked through the peephole to see the damage he caused on the others fort, he frowned when he only saw a pillow slightly out of skew and the marshmallow a foot away. Damn things were too light to do any real damage. Francis looked back outside his fort and saw Alfred leave his, and throw a marshmallow in his direction.

He then saw one of the pillows of his fort fly from its place and hit the wall with a thud, leaving a giant hole in his fortress.

"What did you throw America!" Francis poked his head out of his fort. "A rock! Because that's not part of the rules!" Alfred took his chance and threw a marshmallow directly at Francis's face witch landed directly between his eyes. The hit caused Francis to fly to the floor. "_Sacre Blue!" _Francis reached over to grab what hit him, it was a marshmallow. What strength he had to be throwing them this hard! Francis looked up to see Alfred getting ready to throw all of his marshmallows. "_Oh mon dieu!"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Arthur walked up the stairs to Alfred's house trying to keep dry from the rain, struggling a bit with all the bags in his arms. Reaching the door, he let his self in and closed the door behind him, "Alfred I'm back!" He announced. The blonde waited for a response, after not getting one he looked around the living room, noticing it was absolutely silent. "France? Where are you? Is Alfred sleeping again?" He announced a bit more quietly just in case he really was sleeping.

"THE ENEMY IS SIGHTED!"

Arthur turned in the direction of Alfred's voice. It was coming from what appeared to be a giant heap of pillows and blankets. "Alfred what are you doing?"

He then saw Alfred's head rise from behind his hiding spot and soon followed France who had Alfred on his shoulders, clutching a bowl.

"What are you doing you frog."

"FIRE!" France yelled.

"Wha- ARGHH!" England fell backwards ungracefully; as he was bombarded with a raid of marshmallows, dropping all the bags he was carrying. Arthur groaned from the pain as he heard laughter, his face grew red from embarrassment and anger as he realized what just happened.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Arthur yelled a he shot strait up to sitting position. "THAT HURT!"

"Haha! Calm down Arty. It was just a bit of fun." Alfred got off France's shoulders and walked to Arthur's side, "Besides you deserve it for doing this to me." He added smugly.

"Bloody wanker." He growled. "And I suppose this was _your_ idea?" Arthur turned toward Francis.

"Huh? Me?" Francis asked innocently. "It was Alfred's idea to play fort. I just went along with it." It's true that it was Alfred's idea to play fort, but it was his idea to attack England when he got back.

"So whatya get me!" Alfred exclaimed as he started rummaging through one of the paper bags Arthur had brought. "It better be something awesome! I don't want to be any of that baby crap where it says something like 'I love my big brother'"

Arthur got up, brushed himself off and grabbed the bags from Alfred and sat down on the couch. "Clean this mess up frog then you can leave. Your services are no longer needed."

"What you're not going to pay me?" France pouted, "Besides I have no intentions of leaving. It's already night time and it's raining out side. You would want to send poor little old me out there would you?"

"Its raining again!" Alfred piped up.

"No going out in the rain again, you could get sick and you'll get your new clothes filthy. And fine, I guess you can stay for the night, frog."

"Yay!" Francis cheered, as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Let me see the clothes!"

"Oh right…here." Arthur pulled something out of the bag. "This is _cool_ right?"

It was a red sweater, nothing really special about it.

"I guess…kinda plain though. What else?"

Arthur then pulled out more clothing garments, "How's this? I tried to get normal looking clothes so you wouldn't complain so much." Arthur held out a white shirt with an American flag design on the front that read, _proud to be American_.

"Okay I guess that ones okay."

Arthur then continued to pull out very plain and normal looking T-shirts and jeans, nothing to crazy or childish.

"What is this crap?" France interrupted. "Those are the most boring clothes I have ever seen."

"Shut it, they don't exactly make designer clothes in Alfred's size where I was shopping, and even if they do, I'm not going to go waste a fortune on clothes he will only be wearing temporarily." Arthur sighed, "But I did find this," he grabbed the last clothing garment from the bag and held it up. "It kinda looks like your bomber jacket right?"

"It does!" Alfred exclaimed, agreeing completely. "It looks exactly like it! Except a lot smaller…and it's missing the star and the fifty in the design."

"Yeah well I figured if you really wanted it, I could sew those on for you. I'm pretty handy when it comes to sewing."

Alfred nodded his head, glad that something he had wouldn't be so different from his original life.

"I also bought you two pairs of pajamas." England brought out some more clothing garments from another bag, "These have an alien pattern on them because I know you like them so much." That earned a small 'yesss" from Alfred. "And I also got you these, they have airplanes on them. Cute, right? I mean _cool._"

"Yeah there okay."

"Come on lets get you in one of these pajamas, you should go to bed soon."

Alfred whined, "Awww already? I'm not tired."

"Your mind isn't, but your body is. It needs rest."

"Aww fine…but uhh before I go to bed, how is progress on reversing this spell going?"

Arthur was caught off guard by the sudden question but remembered he figured a way to explain the concept of magic to Alfred. "Well I haven't made any progress at all unfortunately, because I've been busy with you. But let me explain it to you okay? Okay, magic is like cooking."

"HAH! Is that why you managed to screw this up?"

"Shut it you wine loving frog! Go back to cleaning up the mess you two made!"

"Whatever you say, my lord." Francis mocked.

"Ugh where was I, oh yeah. Okay it's like cooking. To make a certain kind of soup you need certain ingredients, right Alfred?"

"I guess so."

"Well in magic spells, the ingredients are the mixture of words I use to chant the spell. If I want to make beef stew I'm going to need beef right? So if I wanted to cast a spell that makes an object float, I will need to add a certain word to the spell. Do you understand Alfred?"

"I think so…"

"Okay now in beef stew if I don't have a certain ingredient, the stew is going to come out just a _little_ different. In a spell, if I miss a word or even add a new one, the spell is going to come out a _little_ different. And that Alfred is what I think I did. I either added a word or forgot one. It would be an easy fix but I have no idea witch word it is and there are over 10,000 words known to the art of spell casters."

"10,000! But that's like a zillion!"

"…I know. And that's why it's going to take me some time to research through spell books to find the 'ingredients' of this spell that I used, and for it to come out safely and not harm you in any way."

"How long will that take?"

"I have no idea but it took the original creator of the spell I tried to cast on you, 3 years to make. Starting from scratch you need to know what words do what, and how to mix them to make it perform the desired effect."

"Three years! That's like forever!"

"I know, I know. But I'm not starting from scratch, forming a new spell. I'm just trying to fix an already created spell. I'm sure it will take less time. Just hang in there."

"What about my job huh! My boss is going to worry. Not to mention there's a world meeting in three days! I'm supposed to be the one to host it this time."

Arthur gasped, he had completely forgotten about the meeting. "We'll figure something out. Look for now, lets all just go to sleep. It's getting late."

"NO! I'm NINETEEN! I go to bed when I want to!" Alfred was tired of all of this, he had a life. He wanted to be back to normal, he didn't want to wait God knows how long for this to be over. This was all Arthur's fault!

"Alfred don't talk back to me."

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!"

"Well stop acting like one!"

"I'M NOT! I'M ACTING MY AGE!"

France finished cleaning and just watched the two yell at each other, not wanting to get involved, once again feeling the tension in the air.

"If you're acting your age then why did _I_ have to take you a bath huh?"

"Fuck you!" Alfred tore the alien patterned pajamas from Arthur's hand and stomped away towards his room.

"Come back here young man! I told you I will not tolerate profanity in this house!" Arthur got up and followed Alfred.

Alfred reached his door and turned toward Arthur, "Why not? It's _my_ FUCKING house." And with that Alfred slammed the door in Arthur's face and locked it.

"BLOODY GIT! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Arthur pounded on the door furiously, "OPEN IT!" After about five minutes of threats, Arthur stopped when he heard no response. Arthur let out a frustrated growl and stormed to the guest bedroom before slamming the door shut, leaving Francis in the living room.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch then." Francis whispered to himself.

_Later that night._

Arthur tossed in his sleep, _stupid America, ungrateful America, obnoxious America…_Arthur's eyes shot open as he heard a loud noise filling the room. 'What was that…' he thought looking around the room. The rain was the only noise he heard at the moment until another crash of thunder entered his ears. "Oh… thunder."

Arthur brought his blankets to his chin before trying to drift off to sleep again until he noticed the hushed voices coming from outside his room. It was probably America. Arthur remembered when Alfred was actually young, he was terrified of thunder. 'Serves him right' Arthur thought but got up anyway to check on him.

He tip towed down the hall to Alfred's room, surprised to see the door open. He peaked in the room and couldn't see much because it was so dark, it wasn't until a flash of lighting, did he catch a glimpse of Francis at the edge of Alfred's bed holding the child a slowly rocking him. Arthur didn't know why but he stayed outside the room not wanting to be seen at the moment, he listened in and heard a sniffling noise coming from America. He was probably crying Arthur figured.

"I _*sniff*_ want Arthur."

"Shh... shh... _mon petit_. He is sleeping and we shouldn't wake him. Now why are you crying, did you have a nightmare?"

Arthur continued to listen in on their conversation. Alfred still wanted him there even after they fought like that earlier?

"It was r-r-really scary…and when I woke up," Alfred's voice was shaky and holding back sobs. "The thunder was really s-s-scary too."

"Shh… everything is going to be okay." Arthur heard Francis whisper, then he heard something that he hadn't hear in a long time. Francis started singing a lullaby to Alfred, his voice soft and soothingly deep. It was an old French lullaby that Arthur was all too familiar with. It was the one that France had sung to him _way_ back, all those years ago when Arthur was still a child, being picked on by his older brothers. It was the only time the French language didn't sound so vulgar to Arthur's ears. France would help the upset child and rock Arthur in his arms singing this lullaby and sooth all the child's problems away. And Arthur would let him, feeling emotionally connected to him crying as he was rocked close to France's heart. The only time they ever really got along.

Arthur continued to listen in on Francis's song, heart a little heavy from the repressed memories surfacing. Arthur was rarely happy, but when he was raising America all those years ago, he was happy, and when Francis sung that song to him as a child, he was also very happy. Arthur stood in the hall, closing his eyes and listened to the melody of France's voice, overwhelming guilt, sadness, and longing filled his heart and Arthur let a tear roll down his cheek. He was crying _dammit_. But why couldn't things be like it was before. He was so sick and tired of being so depressed and angry all the time. Arthur continued to listen falling in love with the song once again.

Seconds later the song ended and Arthur could hear Alfred's breathing had stabilized and he seemed to be asleep. He heard Francis lay Alfred back down and get off the bed himself. Arthur, not wanted to get caught, tried to duck out of sight and hid in the hall bathroom that was across from Alfred's room. He heard Francis walking down the hall and back to the living room before the footsteps stopped.

"You know I can sing it to you too if you can't sleep Arthur."

Arthur froze, _damn _he had been caught. He stepped out from the bathroom to face Francis who was down the hall, "That won't be necessary fro-…Francis." He turned and walked briskly back to his room.

Francis stood there shocked, Arthur had used his human name. He chuckled to himself before walking back to the couch and falling asleep on it.

Arthur climbed in his bed and pulled the covers to his chin once again. "Stupid frog." He whispered. Arthur fell back to sleep only to be awoken an hour later from the sound of his door creaking open. He looked toward the door but it was too dark to see anyone, he heard foot steps pattering across the floor toward his bed. He felt the bed shift a little and the weight of another crawl underneath his blankets. _It better not be France_, Arthur thought. He felt something warm touch his skin and looked down to see something cuddled up against him, shaking slightly. Arthur smiled, it was dark but he could tell it was Alfred. The sound of thunder filled the room and Alfred's shaking grew more violent. Arthur put his arms around Alfred and hugged him tight, tucking the boys head under his chin. "Shhh...It's okay little one. I'm here." Alfred's shaking soon ceased as he drifted off to sleep once again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Did you like it? I'm sorry I made angry Alfred and angry Arthur, but come on wouldn't you be mad if someone turned you into a four year old? As for France's lullaby, I don't know any French lullabies so I listened to Baby Mine from Dumbo, I hope you did too like I suggested. If not, that's okay. ;) Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon. Canada will be entering the story soon just so ya know.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was shinning through the windows as Arthur slowly opened his eyes; the blonde was relived to see that the storm was over. Arthur shifted a bit in the bed when he felt he still wasn't clinging to Alfred. But…he felt a little…wet?

"What the-" Arthur looked down and saw that part of the blanket over him was soaked. Arthur heaved himself to sitting position and looked over to America's side where he was curled in a ball facing Arthur, still fast asleep. Arthur found the source of the wetness at Alfred's pants; they were soaked, not to mention backwards. He must have dressed his self, Arthur figured, but did he just…wet the bed?

"Eh…Alfred? Wake up." Arthur shook his brother gently, but Alfred just blindly shoed the hand away and turned away from England and continue sleeping, mumbling something underneath his breath.

"Alfred. Wake up." He said a bit more forcefully, "If you don't wake up now, I won't buy you Mc Donald's today."

Alfred rolled back the other way to face England, "Aww you don't have to be so mea-" Alfred gasped when he realized his pants were soaked. His face grew red from embarrassment and he started to shake. "G-g-get out! Arthur get out!"

"Relax Alfred, I know what happened."

"W-w-what are you talking about? N-n-nothing happened!" Alfred tried to lie as he sat up trying to cover his pants with the blankets, but to his dismay, the blankets were soaked too. He was so embarrassed, this hasn't happened since he was a little kid.

"Alfred calm down, let's just go wash you off okay?"

"Wash what off? I don't know what you're talking about." Alfred crossed his arms.

Arthur laughed a little to himself, Alfred's lies were cute, but a little pathetic… but in a cute way. "Alrighty then. Guess I'm gonna have to do this by force." Arthur smiled playfully.

"Huh?" Alfred didn't have time to react as Arthur swept around the bed and picked him up. "Hey! Let me go!" Alfred kicked and screamed.

"Oh calm down. Don't be such a drama queen." Arthur teased. "You don't want to wake Francis up, do you? Unlike me, he doesn't know about this little problem that you have." Arthur smirked as Alfred went silent.

Arthur took Alfred to the bathroom, filled up the tub and stripped him of his pajamas, which both parts were backwards. "You're not dressing yourself anymore, okay?" Arthur then proceeded to lower Alfred into the tub, and wash him off. Once again the smaller blonde was silent as Arthur took him a bath, not wanting to bring up his accident again. As Arthur washed his brother's hair he realized it smelled faintly of alcohol. Arthur realized it was from the blankets in Alfred's room that the boy slept in for half the night, he needed to change those, not to mention the blankets that Alfred ruined this morning. And also changed his own pants, they didn't escape last nights incident and were half wet. Disgusting.

Once that was finished Arthur picked Alfred up and wrapped the child in a towel, leaving his tiny head poking out at the end. "Okay I left your clothes in the living room remember? So I'm just going to put you in your room. Wait there until I come back with you clothes, okay?" Arthur turned the knob of the bathroom door, still holding Alfred in one arm, and opened it. He was about to walk through until he noticed Francis in the doorway. Alfred blushed realizing he was still naked, even though the towel was still wrapped around him.

Francis stood in the doorway and stared at Alfred, Arthur stared at Francis and Alfred looked away. "Er…I made breakfast." He finally announced. "_Angleterre _I thought you said that I could take him a bath next."

"What!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I never said such a thing, frog. Now if you would excuse me." Arthur pushed passed Francis and briskly walked to Alfred's room.

"Why are your pants wet?" Francis called out right before Arthur put Alfred down in the room and closed the door leaving the boy in there.

"That's none of your business frog." Arthur retorted as he walked down the hall to the living room, starting to smell the breakfast that Francis had made. He hated to admit it but it smelled delicious. He looked around the room and saw the bags he brought yesterday in the corner, as well as his luggage he brought the day before yesterday, it was dripping wet. "What the bloody hell happened to my luggage!"

"You forgot it outside, remember?"

Arthur was so occupied with Alfred that he forgot to take his luggage inside. He even forgot to bring them in when he came back from getting Alfred's clothes because he was struggling to keep the clothing bags he bought from falling on the ground. And now his luggage was full of rain water! Arthur groaned realizing all his clothes were also soaked; he didn't even change into pajamas last night because he was too angry to. "Damn…my clothes." He finally sighed.

"Just keep wearing the clothes you are wearing now, for now, you can just throw your other clothes in the dyer." France suggested. "It's just a little water right?

"Err…no I can't keep wearing these pants. I have to change." _And preferably shower_, Arthur thought to himself.

"Why what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing." Arthur lied as he grabbed some clothes out of the Alfred's bags and made his way across the room to Alfred's room.

"Hurry back before your breakfast gets cold!"

Arthur closed the door and faced Alfred who was trying to dry his hair with the towel. Arthur smirked and bent down and held the towel over Alfred's eyes.

"Oh no! Where did Alfred go?" Arthur chuckled.

"Haha cut it out. I'm too old for that." Alfred laughed. "Where are my clothes?"

Arthur then helped the tiny ash blonde into his clothes and covered him with the tiny bomber jacket. "There. Do they fit well?"

Alfred inspected his clothes, "Yep!" He exclaimed. "Finally, clothes that fit. The other ones were getting uncomfortable."

"By the way, do you have any pants I can borrow? You kind of…you know. Ruined mine."

Alfred blushed, remembering his incident. "Yeah top drawer."

Arthur grabbed a pair of pants from the top drawer, "Uh…do you mind?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and turned around and waited for Arthur to finish changing.

"There too big Alfred…" Alfred turned around to face his older brother. And indeed the pants were too big. Arthur was keeping them up with his hands as they reached near his stomach, and his feet were hidden from the bottom of the pants.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it."

Arthur sighed "Alfred, go to the kitchen, Francis made breakfast." The smaller blond hopped out of the room and to the kitchen. Reluctantly Arthur slowly followed, keeping hold of the pair of pants on him so they wouldn't fall down. Reaching the kitchen he found Alfred starting to eat. The Englishman grabbed the Frenchman and dragged him outside of the kitchen to the living room.

"I need to borrow some pants; I know you're the same size as I am since we are the same height."

"Hmm…okay. But not until you tell me what's wrong with the ones you're wearing now."

"As you can see, they're wet, frog."

"So what? It rains all the time in your country. I've seen you walk around in wet clothes all the time."

Arthur growled and whispered, "Fine…Alfred went to sleep with me last night since he was still scared. And…he wet the bed, and some of it got on me okay? Now give me the pants and don't tell him I told you about his accident."

"Ew. Not until you take a shower. I'm net letting you wear my gorgeous pants in that condition."

Arthur scowled, "Fine. Just give me the pants." Francis went to his luggage bag and grabbed some clothes and handed them to the other blonde. "What the hell is all this. I just said pants."

"How long have been wearing those clothes you are wearing right now? They still smell faintly of alcohol, and you reek. I'm surprised Alfred was able to sleep with you last night, he must have been really scared."

Arthur sniffed his sleeve, "I don't smell _that_ bad! Wanker!" Arthur turned and stormed off the bathroom, unhappy that he has to wear Francis's underwear. Before he closed the door he yelled, "Tell Alfred I bought him a bike yesterday. It's still in the car, and don't let him ride it unless you're watching him!" And with that he slammed the door shut, to take a shower. He needed to think about how they were going to pull off the world meeting. It was now in two days…realizing Alfred counted last night. And today counted as one of the two. Arthur then wondered to what number Alfred was able to count up to.

In the shower Arthur got an idea, so after he dressed and ate the breakfast he found in the kitchen, he looked for Alfred and Francis. He looked in the front yard and there was Francis sitting on the doorway steps watching Alfred riding his bike. Francis looked a bit bored, but peaceful none the less, but Alfred looked completely ecstatic as he rode his tricycle around the yard. He looked determined to try and peddle as fast as he could. Arthur opened the door and sat next to Francis.

"Listen frog, the world meeting is coming up and I don't want the whole world to know about Alfred."

"Why not! He's so cute!"

"No you idiot. Don't you see? This could be bad for his country. If they see that America is so small and helpless, they could invade his country. It could start a war, and knowing Alfred, he will drag us all into it."

"Wow, you screwed up bad." Francis chuckled.

"Shut it! Don't rub it in. I think we should use Canada…"

"What? My little Mathew?"

"Yeah, he looks exactly like Alfred. He could pose as him for the meeting."

"Yes but Canada doesn't know how to act like America. And won't people notice Canada missing if he's America."

"Nobody notices Canada in the first place; _I_ even forget about him sometimes, I'm sorry to say. And if anyone asks why 'Alfred' is acting so differently, we will just say he's sick or something."

"Er okay…but where will the real Alfred be?"

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet." Arthur looked up at Alfred to see him still riding joyfully on his tricycle. "I don't know because everyone's going to be at the meeting. No one is around to take care of him"

Francis thought for a bit, "Hey! I know who's not allowed at the meeting anymore."

"Who?"

"My buddy Prussia! I'm sure Gilbert will do it if I told him to."

"WHAT! No way! I bet that drunken idiot doesn't know the first thing about child care."

"That's were your wrong, Angleterre. Do you forget? he raised Germany, no?"

Arthur had completely forgotten about that, but then again Germany ended up turning to a crazy military force during WW1 and WW2 that held no mercy for anybody. But other than that, he wasn't that bad of a person. And even though Prussia would know about America, it's not like he has a country to attack him with.

"Uhh well I guess. Prussia's okay I guess. Just make sure to tell him not to do anything weird okay!"

"Yes, yes. Geez Arthur you make it seem like I'm always trying to hurt the boy. I want what's best for him as much as you do."

"Fine whatever I'm going to call Canada."

Later~~~~~~~~~

"Canada agreed to come over tomorrow, okay Alfred. I didn't tell him about your condition though. We will explain it to him when he gets here."

"Okay…"

"But for now it's time to go to bed okay? You've been up all day playing and driving me crazy." Arthur chuckled, it had been an exhausting day of chasing Alfred around the house, cleaning the house, drying his clothes and arguing with Francis, who still refused to go home. But Arthur was a little glad he was still there, he needed the help. "Let's go get you changed okay?" The older blonde led the younger one to his room and took out Alfred's pajamas from a drawer as well as something else that Alfred couldn't see because Arthur put it behind his back before he could see it.

"Okay now Alfred, _**PLEASE**_, please for the love of God don't get angry."

"Why?" Alfred asked cautiously, he wanted to see what Arthur was hiding behind his back.

"Just, just don't get mad. I wouldn't make you do this unless it was totally necessary."

"What is it?" Alfred was growing a little nervous.

Arthur reluctantly held out the object in front of Alfred, "It's only for nights okay?"

"**A Diaper!"**

** "**Yes." Arthur said firmly, "Unless you plan to ruin every bed in this house." He actually bought these yesterday, it was just in case. But he was hoping he would be wouldn't have to use them.

Alfred didn't know what to say, his face was red from embarrassment. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. A diaper…for bed wetting. Alfred groaned. "F-f-f-fine." He winced. He didn't want to, but he knew he would probably repeat last night's events when he slept this night.

"Good. Now let's change you into your pajamas, and…this." He motioned to the diaper and Alfred winced again. Arthur took off Alfred's jacket, and pulled his shirt over his head and replaced it with the pajama shirt. Arthur then hoisted up Alfred to the edge of his bed, which now had clean new blankets.

"Just get this over with." Alfred shuddered as he covered his eyes with his hands, still blushing like mad.

Arthur sighed as he removed Alfred's pants and underwear, leaving him exposed as he reached for the diaper.

"D-d-don't get any funny ideas."

"Yeah, yeah…" Arthur replied quietly. He started to put the diaper on Alfred and paused to add some baby powder. This caused Alfred to groan from embarrassment and squirm a bit. "Hold still…" Arthur struggled, but finally got the whole thing on properly and slipped his pajama pants over. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Alfred mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he sat up. Arthur tucked Alfred in bed and kissed him on the forehead before saying goodnight to Alfred.

"Yeah yeah…good night…" Alfred muttered, trying to ignore the fact he was wearing a diaper.

Arthur walked back to the guest room and was about to undress for bed until he realized Francis already laying in it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here frog!"

"The couch was so uncomfortable last night. Let me sleep here." Francis replied smoothly as he made his self more comfortable on the bed.

"No get out!" Arthur yelled agitated. "Bloody perverted frog!"

"How is this perverted?" Francis questioned innocently. "The bed is big enough for two. Come on you look tired." Francis got up and dragged a struggling Arthur to the bed.

"Unhand me!" The Englishman was able to yell before he was thrown on the bed.

"Just go to bed, I'm trying to be nice, no? I'm not going to do anything to you okay? Relax _mon petit_ and close those eyes. I see how stressed and tired you are." Francis climbed in the bed next to Arthur and turned off the light next to him, making the room dark except for a bit of moon light that shown in.

"I hate you." Francis heard a voice say in the dark. But smirked as he felt the Englishman get more comfortable and quickly fall asleep.

_THE NEXT DAY_

The day went as normally as it could with Alfred as a child. Francis made breakfast and Arthur bathed Alfred. And later the two older blondes showered themselves. The world meeting was tomorrow and they had yet to tell Gilbert (they were waiting for the actual meting) and they were awaiting Mathew's visit. On the phone they had told him that it was an emergency but that nobody was hurt so they wouldn't worry him.

It was 3:00pm when Canada finally made it to Alfred's house. After he knocked England opened the door and let him in. He made sure to hide Alfred with France in the other room so it wouldn't bee a shock to Mathew.

"What's wrong with Alfred?" Mathew asked quietly taking a seat on a chair across from Arthur who was sitting on the couch.

"Well the thing is…" Arthur wanted to break it to him gently but was interrupted when they both heard a door from another room slam open followed by a loud, "MMAAATTYY!"

Both Mathew and Arthur turned to the direction of the voice. When Mathew saw the source of the voice he paled. That couldn't be Alfred, could it? Alfred ran and tackled Canada's legs and hugged them.

"Dude! I haven't seen you for a while! You never visit!"

"Alfred I told you to stay in your room! What happened to France?"

Right on queue Francis ran into the room with a worried expression, "Mon dieu! I'm so sorry Angleterre! I looked away for one second and he took off!"

Canada was lost for words. This really was Alfred. "W-w-what happened to him?" Mathew whispered. "Is this who you wanted me to baby-sit the other day?"

Arthur sighed, "Yes Mathew. I did this, it was kinda of accident." For the next hour or so, Arthur filled Mathew in on what had been going on for the last few days and their plans for the world meeting. All this leaving Canada pale and speechless. After Arthur finished talking it was tensely quiet for at least two minutes before Canada spoke up.

"I need some water…" He managed to squeak out.

"Francis get him some water."

"So let me get this strait, Alfred is…four? And I have to pose as him for the world meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes that is correct, can you do it?"

"And if I screw up it could probably lead to a….war?"

"That is correct." Arthur nodded. Alfred sat next to Arthur on the couch and started to play a handheld video game he owned.

"That's a lot of pressure…" Mathew shuddered. Francis came back and handed the glass of water to him. Canada viciously downed the water in five seconds before putting it down on the coffee table in front of him. This was ridiculous.

"Will you do it?" Arthur finally asked.

Mathew was hesitant to answer but finally he nodded his head and whispered yes.

The rest of the day was filled with trying to train Canada in the way of the American. It wasn't very effective since Canada had such a quiet voice but he could still pass off as sick America. But before they knew it, it was the next morning and they were packing their things and getting ready to head over to Washington DC.

Canada, England, Francis and America all stood in front of the building where the meeting was to be held. Arthur turned and wrapped a scarf around Alfred to hide some of his face and put a cap on his head to hide his face a little more. France went to go find Prussia. Prussia wasn't allowed in the meetings but he still always attended not wanting to feel too left out, and to say hi to other countries.

"Okay now stay hidden, don't talk to anyone okay?" Arthur fussed over Alfred's jacket which wasn't his bomber jacket today, for the sake of his identity. "If someone talks to you, pretend you can hear them or understand their language okay? Don't leave Prussia's side got it?"

"Okay okay, calm down." Alfred pushed Arthur's hands from his jacket. "I'll be fine." Alfred turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching, it was Francis and he brought Gilbert.

"What kind freakin job do you want me to do? It better be an awesome one!" Gilbert's voice was loud as he approached.

"I need you to take care of him." Francis pointed to Alfred.

Prussia groaned, "ARRGHH taking care of some whiney brat! That's not awesome!"

"Alfred come here." Francis beckoned Alfred over and the smaller blonde obeyed. Prussia froze when he saw the small kid coming over his way. When Francis said 'Alfred,' he expected to see America heading his way, but 'America' stayed standing next to England.

"Ehh Francis what's going on?"

"This is America." Francis reached down and removed America's hat and lowered his scarf. "See?"

"What the hell happened to him! And who the hell is that over there then?" Prussia pointed to the other 'America' standing next to England.

"That's Canada. I'm glad to see our little disguise worked. So can you take care of him while we are at the meeting?"

Gilbert was a little freaked out by all this but he figured he really had no choice, "Fine."

Arthur walked over to Prussia and grabbed his collar, "You're not to tell anyone about this got it?" His voice was deadly and low. "You tell anyone and you'll bloody die so fast you wont even have a chance to see how_ unawesome_ your death was. Got it?"

"Got it." Gilbert shuttered. Arthur can be pretty terrifying if he tried.

"And when you return him, there better not be anything wrong with him, if there is I won't waste anytime to chop off your balls." Arthur released Prussia and kneeled down to Alfred, "And you will be in so much trouble if you give him a hard time, got it mister?" Alfred nodded. Arthur stood up and faced Francis, "Okay we have to go. Prussia, stay in or near the building. I don't want you guys too far away. And don't let anyone see who he is." And with that he, Francis and Canada went into the building leaving Alfred and Gilbert outside.

Alfred replaced the hat and scarf to cover his face and looked up to Prussia expectantly. Prussia didn't really know what to do…he hadn't had to deal with kids since Germany was a little kid. Eh what do little kids like? Prussia bent down to face Alfred; he slowly reached out to grab the child's nose. "Got you're nose!" He laughed nervously.

"I know I'm nineteen, retard."

Gilbert recoiled his hand quickly. "Oh ahehehe. Let's go inside it's kinda cold out here." He suggested. Alfred followed Prussia inside and they found a bench to sit on. They sat there in awkward silence until Alfred took off the small backpack he was wearing and searched through it's contents. Arthur knew that Alfred would be bored today so he made sure to pack a few coloring books, hand held video games and snacks in a backpack. As well as some emergency diaper's just in case.

"What's in the bag? Can I see?" Prussia stretched his neck to catch a glimpse of the interior of his backpack before Alfred pressed it close after he brought out a Nintendo Ds.

"No." He did not want Prussia to see the diaper's.

Prussia sighed to his self, he was bored. He just settled for watching the game America was playing.

"What a cute kid!" Prussia looked up to see Italy standing in front of them. Alfred froze and tried to hide his face with the Ds. "Who's kid is this? Is he a new nation?"

"Italy, isn't the meeting about to start?" Prussia tried to get Italy to leave; he wasn't risking Alfred's identity or face the wrath of England.

"I guess you're right. See ya later!" Italy skipped down the hall and to the conference room. Prussia let out a sigh and continued to watch Alfred play his game.

At the meeting Canada tried to start the meeting with his quiet voice and to his surprised people started paying attention to him. Wearing Alfred's clothes and brushing his hair just like Alfred's really made a difference, he wasn't invisible anymore. Gaining confidence Canada smiled and started addressing topics for the meeting, and the rest of the nations bought the act. The meeting would last an hour, there would be a fifteen minute break then another hour and it would be over. And the first hour went by pretty smoothly, everyone seemed to buy that Canada was America. When Canada was quieter, England simply said it was because he was tired, and everyone bought it. And soon it was the break. Arthur rushed out of the room to go and find Alfred, and the rest of the nations went their separate ways.

Canada was about to go find Arthur and Alfred until he heard a voice behind him.

"How are you America? You are tired da?"

Mathew turned around, "R-russia. Hello. Yes I'm a little tired."

"Hmm…yes you don't seem like yourself today. You should take a vacation in my country. The harsh weather could teach you some manners." Russia smiled and Canada could swear he hadn't blinked since they started talking.

"Umm, no thanks." Canada made his way around Russia and started to leave. "H-h-have a nice day Russia." And with that Mathew left the room leaving Russia alone.

"Hmm…I wonder where the real America is da?"

After fussing over Alfred for fifteen minutes asking if anything was wrong, did Prussia hurt him, did anyone discover who he was, Arthur returned to his seat in the conference room and the meeting continued. With the absence of one nation.

"Where is Russia?" Germany announced.

"H-h-h-he went home. He said he had some important business." Latvia announced.

"Oh…okay well back to the meeting." Germany continued and so did the meeting. Nobody was really going to miss Russia.

Russia walked down the halls of the building, stopping when he heard voices around the corner. He hid behind the corner of the wall and sneaked a peak of the people talking. It was Prussia, and some little kid, but he couldn't tell who the kid was. His hat and scarf was covering his face. He tried to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know…give me ride on your shoulders. I want to take advantage of being this small."

"What! No way that's totally not awesome."

"Aww come on." Alfred started tugging at Prussia's sleeve.

"America cut it out."

Russia froze. Did he just say America? Russia looked back at the boy, he could see a little bit of hair poking out from the hat. Ash blonde. Russia smiled evilly and started walking toward the two on the bench, changing his expression back to his normal creepy smile.

"I'll do it. He wants to ride on your shoulders right?"

Alfred and Prussia froze, Prussia look toward Russia and Alfred looked away.

"Uhh no it's okay I'll do it." Prussia piped up. He was about to grab Alfred before he felt Russia's hand on his throat. Prussia coughed and his hands shot up to the hand on crushing his wind pipe. Alfred jumped off the bench and started to run, he wanted to be the hero, but his instincts told him to run., however Ivan was too quick as he threw the Prussian aside at such force it caused him to slide half way down the hall. Russia long legs quickly caught up to Alfred's tiny ones as he hoisted him in the air.

"LET GO OF ME YOU COMMUNIST BASTARD!" Alfred kicked and screamed before Russia put a hand over the boy's mouth. Alfred tried to bite down but the Russian's gloves were so thick, it wasn't doing any damage.

"Ah there's the America I know." Russia chimed. "Now how about a vacation in my country da?" Russia carried a struggling America down the hall making sure to knock Prussia out cold with his metal pipe before leaving the building.

**OH NO! Alfred's been kidnapped! Kind of a long chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, it makes me really happy. ^-^ Thank you so much for reading. And someone predicted correctly about Canada posing as America. Darn lol. But thanks for reading guys, I'll update sooner if I have more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia's eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings. He looked around the empty hall and tried to stand up before a giant pain shot through his head. Reaching up to the pain he felt some blood slowly oozing from his head.

"Fuck…" Prussia tried harder to get up but only managed to get to his knees, before he heard the conference room open. Remembering why he was there in the first place, Gilbert panicked and turned his head to look around the room for a particular little blonde. Prussia didn't have much time to try to remember what happened before he heard steps approaching down the hall. "Fuck! Where'd the brat go!" He whispered.

"Okay, get up. Where is he?" Arthur said as he approached the Prussian, who was still at his knees. Gilbert stayed silent, panic starting to rise again from the pit of his stomach. He was at a loss for words. Why the hell couldn't he remember where the boy went, or why his own head was bleeding for that matter. "Where is he?" Arthur asked getting more frustrated, and a bit nervous. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I-I-I don't know." Prussia was finally able to splutter out.

"You don't know what! Why you're on the floor? Or where Alfred is! Why the bloody hell are you taking so long to answer my question!"

"Both!" Gilbert cried out, frustrated as well.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Arthur grabbed Gilbert's collar and hauled him to his feet. Arthur felt numb, his worst fear realized. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I think someone took him. I CAN'T REMEMBER!"

"YOU BETTER!" Arthur felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-M SORRY! FUCK! IM SORRY!"

At this time the some of the other nations, hearing shouting, started to crowd around Arthur and Gilbert wondering what was wrong.

Tears now streaming down his face Arthur grabbed Gilbert's pants.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing!"

"I said I was going to chop your balls off if anything went wrong. Maybe you remember that!"

Horrified, Prussia tried to struggle, his head still throbbing, "HEY! FUCK OFF!" But Arthur wasn't listening, he couldn't listen. Alfred was gone, his Alfred, his precious little Alfred.

"HEY BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Germany finally came and tore the two fighting men apart. Seeing Arthur in tears, Ludwig confronted his brother first, "What did you do bruder?"

Trying to keep Arthur's secret, he came up with a half lie, "I-I lost something of his…"

Annoyed at his brother Germany tried to help Arthur, he had been fixing his brothers problems for years now. "What was it? Maybe we all can help find it." It was then that Arthur finally noticed all the nations were crowded around them, all eyes on Arthur with concerned faces. The blonde quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"I-I-I can't tell you what it was…" Arthur turned away from the people staring at him. He couldn't let them know, who knows what the other countries would do if they saw a helpless little America. He knows first hand that the first time he saw Alfred he basically forced the kid to be his little brother, even though he was willing. And seeing America in the state he was in now, was probably the reason he was kidnapped in the first place.

It was then that Francis fought his way through the crowd and approached Arthur. "Angleterre, I think you should tell them. I'm sure they won't harm him or his country in any way." Arthur turned to look at Francis, fresh new tears running down his cheeks. "It could be the only way to get him back."

Arthur paused, and taken back a bit by the sincerity of Francis's voice. Arthur swallowed hard before he announced, "Alfred. It's America who was taken."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Alfred tugged at the hand that was pulling him down the streets, a little away from the world meeting building. "Let go! Let GOO!" Alfred struggled with all his might to pry his arm away from the grip of the tall Russian that was holding his hand.

"America, you're pretty strong even when you're this small." Russia giggled. "But not nearly as strong as when you're at your original size da?" Russia opened the door to his car and buckled Alfred in the window seat next to him. Ivan announced to his driver in Russian to take off, and proceeded to hold a struggling Alfred in place.

"Where the fuck are you taking me!" Alfred struggled.

"To my home da?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"What do you mean someone took America? He's right there." Germany pointed to Canada who was towards the front of the crowd.

"That's Canada." Arthur whispered. All eyes turned to Canada in disbelief.

"Hi." Canada whispered nervously. The crowd of nations started to buzz as nations started to voice their opinions.

"That's Canada! I'm sorry mi amigo! I thought you were that bully America! I've been giving you mean looks all day!"

"It's okay." Canada whispered and smiled half-heartedly.

"Wait how could someone like America be taken? And why wasn't he at the meeting? And why was he with Prussia aru?" China announced loudly from the crowd.

"Hey. I saw Prussia taking care of a cute little kid earlier." Italy said in response. "I didn't see America with them." The crowd started growing louder and before they knew it, the area was in a chaos of noise.

"What's wrong with America?" "Why was Canada posing as America?" "Why wasn't he at the meeting?" "Where was he?" "Who was that little kid Prussia had?"

"AMERICA WAS THAT LITTLE KID!" Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he had to find Alfred. The crowd fell silent when they heard England yell, "IT WAS MY FAULT OKAY?" he continued, as tears still flowed down his face. "MY FAULT! I Was BEING CARELESS WITH MY MAGIC! AND I TURNED HIM INTO A FOUR YEAR OLD AGAIN!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR!" Alfred pressed his hands against the window as he yelled. "Fuck it." Realizing he could shatter the window with the enormous amount of strength he had, Alfred got ready to punch before Russia stopped him and forcefully held his hands down by his side.

"You don't want to hurt those precious little hands do you? Besides we are getting far from the building, I doubt he can hear you. So please stop yelling before I have to hit you." Russia smiled

Fearing the consequence, Alfred stopped. Maybe if he was at his normal size he wouldn't have, and by know he would have been beating Russia to a pulp, but right now he was scared. And he knew why he was scared, he was a child, and as much as he tried, he couldn't fight it. Just like the thunder and the bed wetting.

"What do you want?" Alfred managed to say without too much fear in his voice.

"Hmmm well, when I discovered you weren't at the meeting I thought you were hurt or sick, so I sought you out to probably kick you while you were down." Russia giggled and kept that creepy smile plastered on his face. "What a surprise for me it was when I found you like this!"

"So what? What do you want from a little kid?"

"What's not to want when the little kid is the great nation of AMERICA." Russia mocked.

"Fucking commie"

"Why do you keep calling me that? You know I'm not communist anymore. You made sure of that during the cold war didn't you?" Russia still had the smile on his face but Alfred could hear the strain in his voice.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

The crowd of nations was in a chaos once again after Arthur's outburst.

"What! I missed cute little baby America? Why didn't you tell me Romano?"

"Don't ask me tomato bastard! I didn't know!"

"America-san is missing? This is terrible. We have to find him immediately."

"This is terrible. The poor thing. What do you think Mr. Austria?"

"I think it was a stupid idea leaving him with Prussia. You know how immature he is."

"I'll shoot the culprit when we find him."

"Big brother, you shouldn't do that. But it is sad that America is missing."

"Oh no. This is bad news. He was so cute when we found him for the first time. Isn't that right?"

"S'right"

"We can find him with all the technology that originated from my place!"

"Acknowledge me!"

"Like I wonder where he is."

"Like me too."

"He was so nice too, when I had to stay at his house. That is until Russia took me away."

"WAIT WHERE IS RUSSIA?" France yelled.

"He left early remember?" Germany announced, while trying to stop the bleeding on Prussia's head with a handkerchief he keeps in his pocket.

The room was silent as people exchanged looks before Arthur took off running down the hall at full speed. Face changing from hopelessness to pure rage.

Francis noticing, ran after him. Arthur got into his car outside and was about to take off before France lowered himself in too. "Hurry go!" Arthur pressed his foot on the gas and the car zoomed off.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Russia's car reached the airport, he got Alfred and himself out of the car and started walking to his private jet.

"It's an eleven hour trip to my home. I hope you brought some entertainment in that back pack of yours" Russia tugged at Alfred's hand, leading him to the jet.

Alfred struggled, he dug his heels into the floor, he bit Russia's hand, he did everything he could to get out of Russia's grip. But none of it was enough.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

England drove through traffic at a blinding speed as he dodged cars and ran red lights. France held on for dear life hoping the crazed blonde next to him wouldn't crash.

"Where are we going? Do you even know where he is?"

"The airport you frog! You need a plane to get into this God damned country!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Russia lowered a kicking Alfred into a seat by the window before buckling him tightly. He was about to leave for his own seat before Alfred tore the seat buckle off from the seat and started running. Catching up to him quickly, Russia lifted Alfred and placed him back into his seat and held him there. He then requested something in Russian from his flight attendant passing by.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Arthur and Francis finally arrived at the airport and tore themselves from the car and ran at full speed, pushing passed security guards until they found there way to the runway, where they started searching for Russia's jet.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

The flight attendant came back with a set of chains in her hand. She new better then to question Russia why he wanted them.

"See what happens when you're naughty." Russia tied Alfred to the seat with the chains in his hands before locking them with the lock at the end. "Don't even try to escape from these. I can't even break them." Russia giggled.

Alfred heard Ivan yell something in Russian and soon the plane started to make noises and shaking, getting ready to take off. "LET ME OUT!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Francis and Arthur froze as they heard the sound of a plane starting. They turned their direction to a plane not so far from them starting to take off. Arthur broke out into a run with Francis following.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"LET ME OUUUTT!" Alfred was growing scared. "PLEASE!" Tears started forming in his eyes as he struggled against the chains. He stopped when something outside his window caught his eyes. He turned to see Arthur and Francis running toward the plane.

"ARTTHUUUR! FRANNCCIISS! I'M RIGGHT HERE!"

Arthur looked up and saw Alfred through the window. "Alfred I'm coming!" As Arthur approached the plane it started moving. The wheels were turning at it was heading down the runway. "WAIT NO! COME BACK!"

Arthur ran at full speed to catch up to the plane with Francis yelling something behind him. The wind blowing caused Arthur's hair to go wild and his tears to fly off his face as he ran furiously at the plane. The plane slowly start ascending in the air. "No, NOO!"

Francis couldn't hear Arthur over the roar of the plane taking off into the air or the wind blowing viciously around them but he could tell what he was yelling, "AALLFREEDD!"

**Okay this was pretty short I think, but it had to be done. And once again thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm sorry if I didn't respond to some because I'm really busy, but the good news is, I'm planning to update late tomorrow or Monday because this chapter was so short, and the story line didn't really progress in this chapter. So I plan to update REALLY soon. Thank you and please review because I enjoy the feedback and I like to hear what you guys think of my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been five minutes before Francis slowly walked up to the sobbing heap on the floor and crouched down next to it.

"Angleterre, it was Russia right? We just need to get tickets to Russia and get him back okay?" Francis received no answer as he stared at man whose forehead connected with the hard concrete floor underneath him; hair hiding the rest of his face. "Arthur come on, get up. We can't just stay out here; we'll be hit by an air plane." France said, realizing there were still on the runway.

"Russia is a big country." Arthur said, barely above a whisper.

"Well were not gonna find him if we just keep sitting here. Come on lets go."

"No, there's no point…he's gone. And it's all my fault. Gone again. Why does he always manage to get away from me?"

"Get up Arthur and stop feeling sorry for yourself." Francis said growing agitated, he cared for the kid too, and they needed to find him as soon as possible.

"Leave me alone…" Arthur's voice was soft and barely audible as he shook from his sobs. "All my…fault."

"That's it. GET UP." France yelled as he grabbed England's arm and hulled him to his feet, and stared him strait in the eye. "Listen! I've known you for hundreds of years now! I don't even know if you consider me a friend or not, but I know everything you are thinking just by one look at that eyebrow covered face of yours!"

Arthur tried to look away, not wanting to hear it. Francis viciously grabbed Arthur's collar, forcing their eyes to lock again. "I said listen! I saw you after the revolutionary war. YOU FELL APART. And you know what? You still haven't managed to just pick up the pieces and move on with your life!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Arthur sneered.

"You think I don't know! I know that every year, you cry! You cry your heart out! Don't think I haven't seen you! Every Fourth of July!"

Arthur was shocked, he had no idea Francis knew. Arthur froze and stared wide eyed at Francis.

"And now he's gone _again!_ And this time you're going to do something about it! Don't you dare fucking fall apart on me."

It all sunk in; Arthur was repeating the past. The loss of Alfred helped old emotions resurface to the present. The feelings of hopelessness and depression were overwhelming him, just as it did in the past. When he left him; but did he leave him? In all reality, Arthur realized, Alfred never really left him. He still saw him very often, they stayed a part of each other's lives. But…if he didn't act now, Alfred could be gone, perhaps, forever.

Arthur gasped, he needed to find his brother.

The sound of foot steps raging across a tiled floor rang through the airport as Francis and Arthur ran to find the soonest flight to Russia. Once they found the correct area, Arthur ran up to the counter and slammed his hands on it, scaring the young woman working the ticket distribution.

"I need the next two tickets to Russia. NOW!" Arthur was breathing heavily having run across the runway and through the airport and blinding speed.

"Umm that will be $1,800 please."

Arthur checked his wallet: $50. Arthur checked his credit cards and handed one to the lady across the counter. "When's the next flight?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon? I need to go now!" Arthur slammed his fist on the counter.

"I'm sorry sir but that's the next flight. Please calm down before I'm forced to call security."

"You don't understand. My brother has been taken! I need to get to him NOW!"

"I'm sorry sir if it's something like that then, I do believe you should call the police."

"I can't call the police! Listen I don't care what you do just get me a bloody fucking plane to-" Francis put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Angleterre, WAIT till tomorrow."

Arthur started to shake again, but not from crying, but from anger.

"Thank you. Tomorrow will be fine." Francis nodded to the woman as he dragged Arthur away.

"Let me go frog!"

"Look we can't just barge into Russia's place and expect to take Alfred back, we don't know what part of Russia he is located in. You were right earlier, Russia is a big country. We will freeze if we get lost." France scolded Arthur, "Let's just wait back at Alfred's house, and get warmer clothes." Francis left Arthur standing in the same place and went to collect the tickets, and give the woman the information she needed, and walked back to Arthur. "Come on.

Alfred struggled in his chains. "Russia! Let me go!" Hearing footsteps approach, Alfred turned his head.

"And why would I do that after all the trouble it took me to bring you here?" Russia stood in the isle next to him. "But. I'll let you out of these chains, if you promise to behave. Okay little one?"

"Don't call me that." Alfred scowled. "In case you haven't noticed, I just look like this. I remember being nineteen, comm- uh Russia."

"Yes but even as an adult, you were very childish." Alfred let out a scoff. "Hmm…what's inside your bag anyways?"

"None of your business."

"It is now." Ivan reached over and grabbed the back pack off of Alfred.

"Give it back!" Alfred struggled against the chains.

"No." Ivan simply repeated, before sitting down next to Alfred, opening the bag and searching through its contents. "Hmm some kind of…video game." Russia put the Nintendo Ds aside. "A couple of coloring books and pop up books." Ivan put those aside, "Very childish."

"I have always loved coloring books. It's not because I'm like this."

"They look pretty new, not to mention the pages that are colored, look very poorly done." Ivan chuckled. "You colored outside the line so many times. What's wrong Alfred? Can't remember how to color properly?" Alfred scowled again. "Hmm what else is in here?" Russia continued searching through the contents of the backpack, before breaking into a fit of giggles. "What's this Alfred?" Russia held up a diaper in front of Alfred's face.

America felt his face heat up with a blush. _Fuck_.

"Are you wearing one right now?" Russia continued giggling.

"No!"

"Then why are they in here? Hmm?" Ivan taunted as he started to wave the diaper in Alfred's face.

"Cut it out! They're for nights okay! Now leave me the FUCK alone!"

Russia slapped Alfred's face. It wasn't that hard, but it caused the boy to gasp.

"You are so very rude Alfred. When you are around me, you will not be so rude, da?"

Alfred shook; Ivan had hit him, and the sad thing was it affected him so much, just like when Arthur threatened to hit him a while ago. The fear was indescribable.

"You will behave da?"

However the pride of a hero, and memories of being nineteen mixed in with his child influenced mind, and blocked out the collapse of his will as Alfred kept his head held high.

"Alfred? Answer me."

"F-f-fuck you."

"Wrong choice." Russia smiled. Russia slapped America harder across the face, earning a tear from the boy. Russia stood up from his seat and threw the bag on the seat next to Alfred. "It's going to be a while before we get to my house, so make yourself comfortable da?" And with that Russia left America chained to the chair and continued to walk to another part of the plane.

Arthur and Francis walked to the car slowly. Arthur looking angry, Francis looking exhausted. England was about to get out the keys to the car when a swarm of other cars came into the parking lot, stopping around the two blondes. The window of the car closest to them lowered revealing Germany's face.

"Did you get him?"

"Do you _see_ him! What the bloody hell do _you_ think?" Arthur spat.

"Bruder I want to go to the hospitaaall."

"Gilbert your fine. We will go soon okay?" Ludwig scowled and turned his attention back to Arthur instead of the complaining red eyed man in the seat next to him. "Did you get tickets to Russia then?"

"Yes." Francis stepped in, "But the plane doesn't leave till tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright." Germany hopped out of the car and faced the rest of the cars in the parking lot that surrounded Arthur and Francis. "Alright listen up!" He ordered, "Everybody buy tickets for Russia! We leave tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked softly.

"We are helping you." Ludwig walked over to Arthur and placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "We are going to find him. He helped me during the Cold war, I want to help him like he helped me." At this time the rest of the nations had parked their cars and were all mobbing toward Arthur.

"America-san is a good man. We need to find him." Kiku nodded to Arthur determinedly before leaving to buy his ticket.

"Yeah the guy helped keep me from being with that communist weirdo back then, even if he couldn't save my northern brother." Korea patted Arthur's back before catching up with Japan.

"I enjoyed staying at his house, he was so kind. I want to help find him." Lithuania nodded and left.

"He helped bring the fall of the Soviet Union. So I didn't have to stay at Russia's house anymore." Latvia shivered and left with Estonia.

"He helped rebuild Monte Cassino." Lovino pouted. "And he was a really cute kid!" Feliciano added.

A lot of others answered with the fact that America gave their people opportunity and help when their bosses were making it difficult to live at home or just for any aid that America had provided.

Arthur stood there, shocked by everybody's willingness to help America. The way that everybody always talked about him made it seemed like they didn't like him or thought he was annoying. He was surprised.

And before he knew it, he was alone in the parking lot with Francis once again. Arthur smiled; practically the whole world was on his side. He was going to have Alfred safely in his arms in no time. The blonde took out his keys and hopped in the car (Waited for Francis to get in the car) and drove off to Alfred's house.

Hours had past and Alfred was growing restless. He needed to _move_, he was hungry. He was extremely bored and had to use the restroom. And to top it all off, he was frightened. Frightened of being alone soon with a psychotic man in his house. Out of the many hours that had passed Alfred had cried twice, knowing no one was around to see him, surrendering to his fear and emotions. About to cry a third, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hello there little one. You are ready to behave da?"

Giving up this small battle, Alfred nodded his head. He couldn't stand being so uncomfortable anymore.

"There's a good boy!" Russia giggled and unlocked the chains that held Alfred bonded. Alfred winced as he stretched his arms and slouched in his seat, rubbing his body from where the chains had been. "Are you hungry?"

Alfred nodded, refusing to speak. "Okay. I told the flight attendant to bring some food earlier. She should be coming soon."

Alfred shifted a little in the seat and finally muttered, "Bathroom."

"Are you sure you don't need a diaper?" Ivan mocked.

"**Bathroom**." Alfred said more sternly.

"Alright fine, just so I don't have you ruining my seats." Russia bent down to pick America up, "Don't struggle." He said with that creepy smile, "I'm just taking you to the restroom."

Alfred listened, and after relieving his self, he was escorted back to his seat. Soon the flight attendant came with two trays of food and Russia handed one to America, and kept one for his self.

Alfred stared at the food; a weird Russian dish.

"What's the matter; eat!" Ivan giggled. "Don't tell me you don't like it?" Russia's expression saddened. Alfred stayed silent, to him the odd foreign food looked discussing, it probably wasn't, but it looked so odd and unfamiliar.

"Do I have to force you to eat it?" Russia whispered harshly, with a glint in his eye, freaking out the boy.

"N-no!" Alfred grabbed a fork full. "Mmmm…" Alfred faked, as he ate the food. It was nothing compared to his hamburgers…or Francis's cooking for that matter. But it was better than Arthur's food at least.

Surprisingly after they finished eating, Ivan left. Leaving Alfred with all his toys and books as entertainment. Alfred ,entertainment deprived, quickly grabbed the Ds, and started to play the game on it.

A few hours had passed and Alfred was getting tired and restless again. He didn't want to fall asleep for the sake of his wetting problem, but he was just so tired. Struggling to fight sleep, Alfred heard footsteps heading his way once again.

"We should be landing in a few hours-you look so very sleepy Alfred!" America looked up at Russia's giggling face through half lidded eyes, mouth slightly parted from tiredness. "Here let me help."

Russia reached over and adjusted the chair so that it was leaning back like a bed would.

"I'm not tired." Alfred tried to lie. He could not go to sleep and embarrass himself further.

"Do you need me to rock you to sleep in my arms and sing you a lullaby?" Ivan mocked.

Shaking his head, Alfred pouted, "Fine I'll go to sle-" the blonde was cut off as he yawned quietly.

"Okay, oh I just remembered! You wet the bed da?"

"No! I don't!" Alfred shot up from his seat, tiredness leaving a little.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Russia once again mocked. "Come, let me change you."

"Get away!" Alfred pleaded. This is as far as the line went, Russia was being unreasonable, and creepy. He barely let Arthur change him into a diaper, he would NOT let Russia do it. Alfred looked up and Ivan was getting closer. "Why are you doing this? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KIDNAP ME!"

Russia smiled, but it wasn't the normal creepy smile he always had, it was a more sinister evil smile, and his eyes were practically glowing. "To embarrass you."

"What!"

"To humiliate you, to torment you, and to degrade you of all dignity. It will be fun da? Just like you did to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I came out as the loser. Everyone saw America as the _Hero_ who killed communism. That Russia was a weaker pathetic lonely loser." Ivan spat. "The humiliation it caused, and the fear followed it. As if people didn't fear me enough before. You had to make it ten times worse!"

Alfred tensed in his seat, _Fuck this is about the cold war_. "That's in the past! We are not supposed to be fighting anymore. We are on good terms now!"

"Sure our bosses are on good terms now. Our people are still edgy. But I'm the one who is directly affected. I represent that piece of land! As people I am not on good terms with you. So now I'm going to humiliate you, like you did to me da?"

"What the hell will that accomplish?" Alfred yelled, growing scared.

"Nothing for the politics, or records, but I just want you to see what it feels like being kicked down for once. Instead of going around like you're king of the world."

"And how the hell will you do that?"

"Pain, humiliation? There are many options little America. _You are going to learn some manners_."

**There, medium chapter. *Ahem* I AM SO SORRY. I said Monday, and it's Tuesday today. I am truly sorry, but I had homework yesterday so I wrote half today and half yesterday. And I don't know where you guys live, so for all I know it's already Wednesday where you live, I am sorry! But enough of my apologies, did you like the chapter? Sorry for the lack of Canada…he will come back later. Please review, I found it helps me think better. If you don't want to review that's A-OKAY! I'm not forcing you ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur tossed under his suffocating sheets before he awoke with a jolt. He sat up in a cold sweat, shaking from fear and exhaustion. Arthur held his head in his hands, "Just a nightmare…" He whispered to the dark. Arthur got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. He wasn't tired anymore even though it was three in the morning. While making his earl grey, England thought back to his nightmare, but in reality, it was more like memories of the past. His teenage years; the years he ruled the seven seas as he pillaged and plundered…and murdered. Arthur banged his head on the refrigerator door and let it rest there. _God I was a fool_. _Everybody hated me._

Thinking back to the dream, he remembered the terror he caused; innocent lives lost to his hands as he raided their homes. He was out of control. But in his dream, he remembered something else. A boy; it was a boy that helped him to mature. In his dream he remembered that fateful day once again, the day he found Little America. The argument on whose brother he was to be, and how he had won.

"America…" Arthur shivered in the cold as he whispered his name, forehead still on the refrigerator.

Arthur remembered more in his dream; he remembered how relaxed and different he was when he was taking care of Alfred. How it was so wonderful to have someone who didn't hate his guts; to stay by his side as long as he wanted. He remembered maturing and abandoning his life of piracy eventually to spend more time with the growing boy he loved to dearly. A child to pacify his murdering and reign on the seven seas.

Arthur sighed as he poured his tea into a cup, and sat at table to drink it.

And that was where his dream had gone back to a nightmare. Alfred was leaving him. He was pointing a gun at him, as was he in return; ready at the fire. And before he knew it, he was on his knees; tears being mixed and washed down by the rain. As he felt the utter most emptiness in his life. The only words echoing in his head over and over again. "Alfred is gone. Alfred is gone."

"Alfred is gone." Arthur repeated into the night. He took a sip of his tea before setting it on the table and buried his face in his hands once again. Arthur was hit with reality once again as he fully remembered what had happened earlier. However this time, Arthur refused to let his tears fall as he stared blankly at his cup of tea, from in between his fingers.

Alfred woke with a start as he was shaken by the tall Russian man.

"We are here." He giggled as he lifted a drowsy America from his seat and carried his toward the exit of the plane. Alfred's drowsiness left in an instant, the second Ivan had stepped outside, the cold stung his cheeks and the wind rushed through his hair. Alfred gasped as he started to shiver immediately and tried to warm his self by huddling in a ball in Russia's arms.

"Even though I brought you here out of spite. Children really are cute." Ivan said as he wrapped America under his usual coat and held him close. "Can't have you getting sick now."

America would have protested, but it was too cold to. He needed to be warm and if this was his only option he was going to take it. Russia walked down the stair way of the plane and towards a fairly large house not to far from where they were standing. The house looked elegant, yet lonely as there were no other houses to neighbor it.

"This is my private plane just in case you are wondering. The weather is often terrible and flights from the airport often get delayed or cancelled. So I bought a plane for myself."

"I-I-I h-h-h-have a p-p-plane too you k-k-know.' Alfred managed to say through chattering teeth.

Russia ignored his comment as he reached the door to his house and put Alfred down so he could unlock it. Alfred stood shivering in the freezing snow beneath his feet, too cold to make a break for it. Ivan grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him forcefully into the house's entrance hall before shoving Alfred's hand away from his own, causing the boy to stumble a little as he lost his balance.

Alfred's shivering changed from being cold to being scared. The second he saw Russia turn his back to close and lock the door, he ran for it. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know this house, all he knew was that he wanted to put as much distance as he could away from the Russian and himself.

When Ivan turned back around Alfred was gone. Russia looked at the spot that Alfred had been in with surprise.

"Alfreeed?" Ivan called out innocently. "Where did you go?"

Alfred kept his legs pumping as he ran through random halls in the house before stopping in a random bed room. He found the closet and hid himself in it, piling clothes on top of himself. While piling clothes he found a sewing kit and some yarn in the corner of the closet. He grabbed the yarn and ran out of the closet quickly to tie the sting around a desk and a drawer that were adjacent to the door leading into the room. He managed to tie them with the only knot he knew; the one to tie his shoes with. And still he could remember exactly how it went, but he managed. After setting up his trap, he closed the door and ran into the closet again, piling clothes on top of him managing to create a peep hole through the clothes and the door so he could see out side, and into the room.

Russia walked through the house opening all the doors scanning the rooms then leaving on the next. Looking under the beds, closets and behind curtains. At times like these Ivan wished his house wasn't so big. After searching for about ten minutes he was getting a bit annoyed. "Alfred where are _you_." He asked in a voice that got darker with each syllable. He pulled a door open violently, scanned the room then left on to the next.

Alfred could hear footsteps now getting closer to the room he was hidden in. He heard doors being open and slammed closed and footsteps booming closer. The blonde looked through the crack of the closet door and saw the handle of the other door start to turn before it was violently opened revealing an annoyed Ivan.

America started shivering again as he saw Russia in the door way. Russia was in the middle of taking his first step when he felt something against his ankle, holding him back. Ivan didn't have time to react as he lost his balance and landed clumsily on the ground with a big thud.

Alfred was in shock, his planned worked. Ivan had fell down, from his trap. What should he do? Should he make another run for it while Ivan was down? Should he stay in the closet hidden under the clothes? Should he just go over there and start kicking the Russian while he was down? So many options, but the only thing that was able to come out of Alfred's mouth was a burst of laughter. Alfred laughed loudly like a child at the sight of Ivan's clumsy fall. He couldn't help it; it was just so funny to him.

Ivan heard the fits of laughter and got up immediately and went towards the sound residing in the closet. He tore the door open to see Alfred in the middle of a heap of clothes clutching his stomach and laughing.

"Ahahaha oh my gosh! Hahahaha did you see your face! You were like, der!" (Alfred imitated a confused face that Ivan supposedly had made when he fell.) "Hahahaha oh my gosh hahaha you were totally not expecting that! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Russia just stood in the door way staring at the child, not knowing exactly what to do. He was laughing, _at him._ Should he be offended? Should he beat the child? Should he throw him out in the snow? Once again, so many options but the only thing that was able to come out of the Russian's mouth was a burst of laughter.

"Hahaha I guess it was kind of funny." Russia managed to say in between giggles.

"I know! Hahahaha you just…_FELL_. Hahaha!"

Ivan's fit of laughter died down as Alfred's did too.

Ivan sighed with a smile. "Ahh… too bad I have to punish you for that."

"Fuck."

France's alarm rung before he turned it off and yawned, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He tried to smooth out his bed head before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. He's going to have to eat properly today if he wanted to get through it, going to Russia and all. In Francis's mind, it was practically the opposite of the country of love, his self being thus, and wishes to avoid it at all cost.

Francis reached the kitchen and found Arthur sleeping with his head on the table, still clutching the half empty tea cup which still rested on the table. However even in sleep, Arthur didn't look peaceful, he still looked tired and worn out.

Francis sighed as he shook Arthur awake. "Angleterre, it is morning. Why are here?"

"Couldn't sleep." England grunted.

Francis sighed again, hating to see his friend so empty. "Yes, well we have four hours before our flight departs. I'm going to make breakfast." Francis started preparing a simple breakfast as Arthur got up and went to take a quick shower.

Arthur took his seat back at the table and looked at nothing particular with lifeless eyes.

Trying to liven the mood Francis spoke as he served Arthur some breakfast, "Haha you know the way our situation is, it's like we are a married couple. Me serving you breakfast and you, you know? Living together."

"Shut it frog." Arthur whispered. "And usually married couples have children, and since we are not, it's obvious there isn't a child around."

Francis frowned, "I was just kidding."

"Yeah well it was an awful joke." Arthur pushed his food away. "I'm not hungry. We need to get to Russia already."

"Eat it." Francis said sternly. "Don't be so hasty, we will get to Russia, but you need your strength. So _eat_."

"You were the one who told me to do something about this situation; I don't have time to eat."

"Yes I told you to take action, but right now there is nothing you can do but wait. Unless you plan to wait in the airport for four hours."

Arthur hung his head defeated, "Fine." Arthur grabbed the food and ate it silently.

Once finished he went to Alfred's room to tidy up a little, he didn't want to deal with it later. While tidying up he noticed the mini bomber jacket in the corner, lying on top of a chair.

Sighing, Arthur picked it up. He still couldn't believe he had found one so similar, the only difference was the missing star and fifty. Arthur stood in the same place for a while before taking out a sewing kit and started to work.

Hours past by and finally it was time to go. Arthur grabbed his luggage as Francis did the same; they hopped in the car and drove off to the airport. Arriving, they ran into other nations boarding the same flight, but didn't bother to make conversation. They hurried to the plane, boarded and found their seats. And soon the plane took off.

"Dammit!"

"What is it now Arthur?"

"I just realized I have to sit next to _you_ for the next eleven hours!" Arthur threw his hands up as he was talking and then crossed them over his chest.

Francis sighed with a smile. "What am I not friendly? I won't do anything perverted to you if that's what you're thinking."

The young flight attendant passed by, "Excuse me gentlemen? Would you like some drinks or snacks?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Oh no _mon cheri_ we are fine." Francis replied with a devilish smile. "Please carry on." The flight attendant bowed her head and started to take here leave when she felt something grope her rear end. She gasped and whirled around to look for the culprit and spotted Francis staring at her with the same devilish smile.

"Pervert!" She slapped her hand across Francis's face and left in an instant.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything perverted!"

"To you!" Francis sighed bringing his hand up to his now red cheek, "She'll be back." He smiled.

"Yeah, with the bloody security guards."

Staying at Russia's house wasn't very fun for Alfred. First he had all his video games and coloring books taken away and when he protested about it he was slapped across the face. Then he was forced into a terrifying game where Russia tossed him into the air and would catch him, then toss him back up and catch him. He has seen parents play this with their kids before, but this was much different. When Ivan would toss him he would ask if America was going to be a good boy, if the answer was yes, he would catch him. If the answer was no, well then that was obvious. And if that wasn't bad enough he would toss him _high_. Like almost reaching the ceiling high. The game finally stopped when Alfred yelled for him to stop, however he was already in the air when he yelled it. All he heard was a happy, "Okay" from the Russian as he started to fall back down. Luckily for him, he managed to grab onto Ivan's scarf before he hit the floor. Terrified on the ground he just heard Ivan say, "You know you could have choked me, grabbing onto my scarf like that."

After that Russia said that he was tired from the trip back home, and wished to turn in for the night. He then proceeded to toss Alfred onto one of the beds in the guest room, change a forcefully struggling Alfred into a diaper and leave him in the pitch black bed room. Ivan stood outside and locked the door, "спокойной ночи" he called out before leaving.

And there he was now, sitting alone in the dark, shivering from the cold. Alfred found his way under the covers and curled himself into a ball. Shaking he was trying hard to keep his mind off of being scared. He needed something to calm his nerves.

"Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light." He sung quietly. "What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?" Hey this was working. Alfred was feeling calmer, and a bit more motivated. "Whose broad striped and bright stars thru the perilous fight." Alfred sang the rest of the song quietly in his bed, finally calm. Now he just needed to sleep. So he started to hum France's lullaby. He didn't know the lyrics because they were in French, but he remembered the tune, so he settled for humming. And before he knew it, he fell into an actually peaceful sleep.

The plane landed and all the nations exited into the airport, grabbed their luggage, and crowded around Arthur and Francis. Germany stepped in holding a map in his hands.

"Okay I'm putting you all in teams of two, understand?" Ludwig barked. "Each team will be assigned a city, and that team will search there. Any questions?" All the countries stayed quiet as Germany scanned the room for any raised hands. "All right.

Team one! Gilbert and I will check Moscow. Team two! Romano and Italy, check Murmansk! Team three! Hungary and Austria, check Nizhny Novgorod! Team four, England and France check Saint Petersburg! Team five! Japan and China check Vladivostok! Team six! Korea and Taiwan, check Ekaterinburg! Team seven! Lithuania and Poland, check Sochi! Team eight! Latvia and Estonia, check Kazan! Team nine! Switzerland and Lichtenstein, check Rostov-on-Don! Team ten! Norway and Denmark, Check Volvograd! Team eleven! Iceland and Sealand, check Omsk! Team twelve! Sweden and Finland, check Krasnodar! Team thirteen! Netherlands and Belgium, check Samara! Team fourteen! Cuba and Canada, check Perm!"

Ludwig continued to read down the list of teams and cites until he finished with everybody who had came. "If you do not find them in the city search in areas near by! Any questions!"

"Team six rules!"

"Let's move out! There's a train station across from this airport, find the train to your city, then take it."

Arthur and Francis moved with haste as they walked toward the station, all countries wearing heavy coats, some with scarves, some with gloves. The nation's reached their destinations and bought tickets to their assigned cities, and one by one, they eventually all left. Except for Gilbert and Ludwig who were already in Moscow.

Arthur and Francis arrived and started going door to door knocking to see if it was Russia's house or if they knew where he lived. Of course he had many houses probably, every nation did. They just needed to find the one he was staying at.

"He's not in this bloody city!" Arthur yelled as he kicked a pile of snow.

"We need to keep looking. We haven't checked everywhere yet." Francis checked his cell phone to see if anyone had contacted him with news about Alfred, sighing when he saw there was none.

"It's getting dark! We have been searching all day. We aren't going to find him at this rate."

"Look lets just stay at a hotel until the morning. Then we will check the rest of the city before we move on."

"Dammit! Stupid bloody weather! I would stay out longer if it wasn't so bloody cold!"

Back in Russia's house Alfred was having another terrible day. He woke with a start as Ivan slapped his face lightly with a cheery, "Wake up worthless." And forced him standing at the side of the bed. He fed him a small portion of Russian food which didn't fill the American up at all.

"Okay. I've decided to make you my servant."

"What!"

"Yeah I remember talking to Lithuania about his past and he mentioned Italy used to be like Austria's servant when he was younger. Romano too. But he worked for Spain. Isn't that such a great idea.?"

"No it's not. I don't want to work for you! I'm America. You work for me!"

Russia ignored America's protests. "Yeah, they had to clean the house and do chores and things like that. They even wore these cute little dresses. Honestly I don't think they were necessary, but I know that you won't like it. So that's why you will wear one too!"

"What? No way. Did you see what happened to _them_ when they grew up? I will not wear one if it might affect me like that. I grew up to be strong! I'm no girl wearing a frilly dress."

Once again Ivan ignored Alfred. "Here's your uniform." Russia held out a frilly red and white dress in America's size. "I had a servant go out and fetch it in the near by town last night." Russia giggled, "Embarrassing no? Okay I want you to clean the whole house."

"The whole thing? This place is huge!"

"I didn't give you a time limit or anything. You have plenty of time to work on it."

"I don't even know if I know how to clean the house!"

"Oh you can do it!" Russia half mocked in encouraging words. "Now let's change you into this."

"No get away! You're such a creeper!" Alfred took a step back with a confident look in his face.

"Creeper? I am only changing a helpless child's clothes. I am not making you run around in your underwear am I? Or no clothes at all. I am not molesting you." Russia chuckled. "Seriously America, It is so easy to embarrass you."

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms, slightly defeated. After a very uncomfortable two minutes, Alfred was in the small dress.

"You're so stupid." Alfred muttered.

"What was that?" Ivan asked with that psychotic smile of his.

"Er..uh haha nothing."

"Oh okay. Picture time!"

"What!"

Russia brought out a camera from his coat and took a snap shot of America.

"You bastard!" Ivan slapped Alfred across the face.

"I want this house spotless." Ivan handed some cleaning supplies to Alfred. "Get to it."

Arthur and Francis trudged through the snow as they continued to search house by house, and store by store. They had stayed in hotel for the night, but once morning had peaked, they were off again.

"Dammit! This is the third day Alfred has been gone! We need to hurry and bloody find him already. Who knows what that psycho is doing to him."

"Alfred is strong, he will be fine."

"Russia doesn't know his favorite _bed time story_, or his favorite _song._ His favorite _foods _or _books_!" Arthur and Francis reached a bar and entered. They confronted the bar tender who was a very slim young looking blonde woman.

"I'll handle this one Arthur." Francis leaned in toward the woman behind the counter.

"_Bonjour Mon Cheri_. We seem to be missing a child. You haven't seen a little blond tyke with blue eyes around have you?"

"Uh there are a couple of kids that go by that description around here. Is there anymore information?" She replied in a heavy Russian accent.

"Yes, his eyes are a beautiful shade of midnight blue, almost as beautiful as yours." Francis winked. "His hair is short and he has a piece of hair that sticks up in a very cute way. It's so cute, but I assure you, you're face is the definition of cute."

The bartender blushed. "I-I-I'm not sure if I've seen a child by that description. Would you mind telling me more about him?"

"Oh of course _mon cheri_. He also has-" Arthur shoved Francis aside and took a picture from his wallet and shoved it toward the bartender's face.

"He bloody looks like this! Got it! Have you seen him!" Arthur held a picture of a painting that Arthur had hired someone to do of himself and Alfred in their colonial days. It was a lovely painting that Arthur threw in his basement once the revolutionary war had happened, but later as time passed he took a picture of the painting and kept it in his wallet. It had also been the picture he had been showing door to door.

"Um then I'm sorry sir, I have not seen such a boy."

"Dammit, I thought not. Come on Francis lets go."

Francis, who had found another girl to flirt with, looked up and rushed out of the bar with England.

"Call Germany. See if he has had any luck."

Francis took out his cell phone and dialed Ludwig's number.

"Any luck?"

"Nein. I can't find a trace of him anywhere."

"Has anyone else called you with news?"

"Everybody else is also at a loss. No news or findings of America."

"I understand." Francis sighed and closed his cell phone.

"Let's keep moving, I think we are done with this city."

Alfred collapsed on his bed and nearly fell asleep before the Russian changed him back into his former clothes. He had spent the whole day cleaning practically every room of this house, and he still wasn't finished. And when he messed up, or dropped something, Russia would hit him. America knew he now had a few bruises on his face.

Russia left the room again and locking Alfred in the dark room alone. Alfred was about to close his eyes for sleep before he remembered to do something, he hadn't done in a while. Back when he was a kid, Arthur would always make him do this before he went to bed.

Alfred scooted himself off the bed and went to his knees to pray.

"Dear God," He whispered. "Please protect me tonight and help me to keep warm. Please help Arthur find me and bring me back home. I really miss him. I miss Matty, and Francis too. Oh and please, can you help Russia remember all the good times we had when we were on the allied forces? We were at war, but we still had _some _fun at the meetings, and after parties. He might not think it, but can you help him realize he does have friends and we would visit him more if he was a little less violent. Please help us to be friends.

Amen."

Alfred hopped back onto the bed and shivered under the blankets. The room was still very cold, but he immediately fell asleep despite this fact. But what he did not know was that Russia was still outside his room, and had heard every word he had said.

**Yay new chapter. If you are getting confused by the time of the days, well the stories kind of overlap from Arthur and Francis's point of view and Alfred's point of view. Not to mention the time zone differences. But I hope you kind of understood. Yeah and I put in a Spongebob joke if anyone caught it. It's kind of hard to catch it, idk. So yeah, thanks for reading and let me know what you guy think!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Team two! Status report!"

"Germany we can't seem to find him. I'm sorry! We tried our best."

"Its okay Italy, stop crying." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

"Hang up the phone already, I don't want to hear that potato bastard's voice anymore. We need to keep searching."

"Bye Germany."

Ludwig hung up and dialed the next phone number.

"Team nineteen! Status report!"

"UUAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAAAN'T FIND HIIIMMMMMM!"

"Belarus calm down." Ludwig held the phone away from his ear. If he didn't he probably would have gone deaf.

"WWHHHERE IIISS HEEE! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ludwig heard a crash and checked his phone; she had hung up. He was about to put his phone away when he saw another call coming in on his phone.

"Er hello? Ukraine?"

"Sorry about my little sister. Usually she finds our brother rather quickly, she's just upset that she can't this time."

"I see. So he was even able to hide away from his crazy sister." Germany was still able to hear shouts and strange screeching noises in the back ground of the call.

"Umm Mr. Germany, you better call my cell phone from now on, Belarus bloke hers."

"Understood. Call me if you see any sign of your brother." Ludwig hung up the phone and called the next number he had in mind.

"Team seven! Status report!"

"Like there's no sign of him anywhere."

"Even Lithuania can't locate him? Pass the phone to him."

"Hello?"

"You can't find where Russia is hiding?"

"Well Russia has many houses. I'm not sure I know about all of them, but the ones we did check are empty."

"I see…okay. Call me if there is any sign of him."

Ludwig hung up the phone once again and sighed.

"Any luck?"

"No Gilbert. But I haven't finished calling everybody. How's your head?"

"It's fine. Nothing can affect this awesome head!"

Ludwig sighed and called the next number.

"Team eight! Status report!"

"Well there is no sign of Russia in these parts. Latvia and I pretty much checked all his favorite places and still no sign of him."

"Damn! Fine call me back when you have news on him."

"Dammit!" Ludwig hung up the phone violently. And waited a couple of seconds to calm his self before calling the next number.

"Hello?"

"Any news on your brother?"

"N-n-o not really. We made contact with Russia's boss, but he says he hasn't seen him in a while."

"Oi mi amigo! Why am I here? It's mucho frio!" Ludwig heard Cuba yelling in the background.

"Because you are my friend and friends help each other. Even if it is someone you hate, he is still my brother."

"Oh fine."

"Sorry Germany I have to go. There are some places we still haven't checked."

"Understood." Ludwig hung up the phone again with disappointment. He rested against the bench he was sitting on; Gilbert at his side. "It's so damn cold."

Alfred woke up yawning and rubbing his eyes. The light pierced through the windows of the room he had slept in. Remembering where he was, Alfred started darting his eyes around the room, looking for any sign of the tall Russian man. When concluding he was no where around, the young blonde relaxed. Alfred had half a mind to just continue to sleep under the blankets, but curiosity got the best of him as he hopped out of bed. Alfred tried the handle of the door, and surprisingly it was open.

Making his way through the empty house, he also noticed the house was silent. The only thing he was able to hear was a grandfather clock ticking somewhere close by. _How does he live here? It's so quiet and lonely. _Alfred found his way to the kitchen and found Ivan resting his cheek in one of his hands, which was propped up against the table surface. Russia was sipping a drink quietly as he looked out the window at the light snowfall, not even taking notice to Alfred in the door way of the kitchen.

Alfred stood there, not knowing exactly what to do. So he just cleared his throat, trying to catch the Russian's attention, which it did. Ivan whirled around from his seat, "Oh your up. What would you like to do today?"

"What do you mean, what would I like to do today?"

"If you want to continue cleaning, that's fine with me."

"No." Alfred replied quickly, and thought a bit. "No. It-it's snowing outside. Can I go out and play in it? Normally I don't like the cold, but I'm bored and well…you know."

"I guess I don't have a problem with that." Russia replied calmly.

"Just one question." Alfred paused.

"What is it?"

"W-w-why are you being umm…well, nice today?"

"Nice?"

"Well, you didn't wake me up meanly. You haven't hit me. You didn't force me to clean, _in a dress._ Why _did_ you do that?"

"You needed to learn humility."

"Ohhkay? Alfred replied, disbelievingly, "But come on. Why?"

"Do you want me to treat you badly?"

"No."

"Then go play outside."

"F-f-fine."

Alfred grabbed his shoes and scarf and went to go play outside. Maybe if he tried to have a little fun, he would forget where he was. Even if it was only for a little while. Russia opened the door and let the little blonde practically bounce outside. He let his self out too, to make sure the blonde didn't wander too far, or escape. The day was cold, but the morning was bright even though the sun was hidden behind the clouds of snow. It wasn't mid winter yet, so the weather wasn't too bad, nothing he could handle. He watched as the small boy started to make a snowman. He watched Alfred pile up the snow and place it in all the spots he thought was correct, only for it to come out deformed and very odd looking.

Disappointed, Alfred kicked down the snowman. "Stupid snowman." He pouted. Russia had to hide back giggles at America's cuteness. He then noticed America fall back into the snow and stating to move his arms up and down, making an imprint in the snow. He was about to get up to see his snow angel before a white rabbit hopped on top of his chest.

"Bunny!" Alfred sat up and petted the rabbit, and glanced up to see a surprised Russian. "I don't know why, but Rabbits always seem to like me. They come to me instead of running away." He laughed as he petted the rabbit. Alfred held the rabbit up and looked at him. "I think I'll name you Gilbert."

"Why Gilbert?" Russia butted in.

"He has white hair! And red eyes! Just like Prussia!"

Russia chuckled a bit, as he continued to watch the boy hop around in the snow, throwing snow balls at nearby trees, and playing with the rabbit. While throwing snowballs, one went wrong as it hit Russia right smack in the middle of face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me. It was an accident!"

Russia chuckled and wiped the snow off his face, "That's some arm you got there."

Alfred was shocked. That's it? No punishment?

"Come on lets go inside before you catch a cold."

That's it?

Ivan led Alfred back in the house after he said goodbye to Gilbert and watched him hop away. After they made their way into the kitchen, Ivan made another unknown Russian dish for Alfred.

"Go ahead and eat. I have to do something on my computer right now. So please don't bother me. Or there will be consequences." Russia smiled creepily before leaving Alfred alone in the kitchen.

Alfred ate the foreign meal quietly, wondering what the hell was with Russia today.

After roaming around the quiet empty house for about an hour, Russia came out of his office and found Alfred.

"Come on, I need more food for this house and you are coming with me so you can help me carry the groceries."

"…fine. I'm tired of being in this house."

"Is there something wrong with my house?" Russia asked with the creepy smile on his face again.

"Ah! NO! I just need some fresh air is all." Alfred lied.

"Come on." Russia grabbed Alfred's hand tightly and headed to the door. "There is a small town near by where I can get food."

After a small walk, Russia and America made it to the small town Russia had mentioned earlier. Alfred glanced in the windows of the stores that they were passing, little toys and trinkets were displayed. Bakeries and small candy shops were once in a while passed as they went further into the small town. It was actually a very beautiful quiet place; if it wasn't Russia, Alfred would probably visit this place more often.

Ivan kept Alfred's hand firmly in his rip as he walked through the town. "Keep you scarf up Alfred."

Alfred knew it was just to cover some of the bruises on his face so that nobody would be asking questions, but he obeyed, not wanted to be punished once they got back to the house. The two walked silently through the lightly snow covered town, until they reached a shop selling beautiful crystal figurines. Alfred tugged on Ivan's hand, causing the taller man to stop.

"H-h-hey! Can you buy me this!" Alfred pointed to the object on the other side of the glass. "I promise I'll pay you back!"

"Why would you want something like that?"

"Because it's nice! Come on! Pleeaasse. I promise I'll be good, and I'll clean your house and everything."

"Fine." Russia sighed defeated, and proceeded to drag Alfred in the store to buy the object. After they had finished and Alfred was holding the bag containing the item, they walked for a good five minutes before reaching the market.

"Stay out here, while I buy the food."

"What! Why can't I go in?"

"Because you are just going to ask for more things and make me spend more money."

"What? No I won't! It's cold out here, let me go in."

"You behave and stay _right here_. You are in the middle of practically no where, there is no where to run for miles. So don't even try it."

"Fine." Alfred pouted and crossed his arms.

Russia walked in the store leaving America out in the cold.

Alfred stood outside the market shivering, "Aw hurry up Russia." He whispered as he watched people pass by.

From inside the market, Russia glanced at Alfred through the window. "Don't be stupid America." He said to himself.

Alfred looked around, he was supposed to behave because Russia had gone and bought what he wanted earlier. The blonde fidgeted in the snow and looked at his shoes, still clutching onto his bag tightly. There was no where to go, he did not know the area. He could get lost and freeze.

"Fuck it." Alfred took off. He ran at top speed down the village ignoring the looks of concern he got from other people. Still clutching his bag, he ran through the town taking random turns, not stopping to look if the Russian was chasing after him. He ran as fast as his small legs could take him. _Maybe I can find someone who speaks English. Or a tourist from another country who would be willing to help me._ Alfred ran until his breathing was ecstatic and heavy; he had stopped in the middle of a quaint small neighborhood. It was quiet and the snow had started to gently fall again as Alfred coughed from his heavy breathing. Alfred stood in the snow not sure of what to do now; he was exhausted. About to collapse, he heard footsteps crunching in the snow towards him.

"Alfred?"

The blonde froze. Did Russia find him that fast? He was going to be punished for sure. But it took a couple seconds to register in his mind that it was not Russia's voice. Alfred shook as he turned around to see whose voice had called him.

"Alfred? Oh my God is that you?"

"A-a-a-rthur?"

"Oh my god! Alfred it is you." Arthur let tears slip from his eyes as he ran to embrace Alfred in his arms. "Alfred. Oh my God." He managed to say through choked sobs. Alfred felt Arthur wrap his arms tightly around his body and pick him up. "I'm so sorry. I so sorry! This is all my fault!"

The boy was in shock. Was this really his brother? There was no way that he could have found him here of all places. Nothing registered in Alfred's mind until he spoke softly. "No it's not your fault."

Arthur held his brother close to his chest as he cried, and Alfred let himself be held, listening to his older brother's heart beat; taking in the warmth that his brother had to offer. The two stayed like that for a while, while France calmly watched from a few feet away. France just stood and smiled, he honestly hadn't seen his friend, Arthur that happy in a long time. And he knew it was all thanks to America. All the love that was poured into that child's life engulfed England as held his brother close.

Francis sighed, how could such a little punk pirate have changed so much? He used to be such a nuisance to the world. However seeing the two before him, it couldn't be more obvious. It was America that changed Arthur's heart. He saw closely that Alfred was the only thing that Arthur loved and was loved back in return. Just spending time with the child was enough to change anyone's heart. And for the first time in his life, France was glad he had lost the fight to Alfred's custody all those years ago.

Francis heard a twig snap off in the distance and quickly turned his head toward the direction of the sound. He looked around but didn't see anything so he shrugged it off as a rabbit or deer.

"Oh Arthur I got you something!"

England looked down to see the American smiling brightly at him, taking note of the bruises on his face. He felt his heart tug with guilt at the sight of them but wiped his tears away with one hand before replying. "Well what is it?"

Alfred jumped out of Arthur's arms and scrambled to the bag he was carrying earlier and pulled something out. "It was really pretty and I thought you would like it!" Alfred held out a crystallized carousel like figurine with a single crystal unicorn that was magnificently crafted to make it look majestic and placed with colored crystals to make it even more beautiful. "And here it moves and plays music I think!" Alfred winded a knob and watched as the unicorn stated moving up and down in a carousal like motion and played a calming music box tune. "Happy Birthday! Er- Late birthday. But here!" Alfred held out the object so Arthur could take it, which he did and held it delicately in his hands.

Arthur let a few new tears roll down his cheeks, "Thank you Alfred. This is wonderful. I love it." Arthur bent down at Alfred's level to hug him once again. "And I love you."

"Haha I love you too Arty."

"Now…WHERE IS THAT BLOODY RUSSIAN BASTARD!"

Alfred jumped at the sudden rise in England's voice.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO BLODDY MURDER HIM! FRANCE CALL GERMANY! TELL HIM WE FOUND ALFRED."

"Stop! Don't kill him! We can't even die! We are nations!"

"THEN I WON'T HOLD BACK WHEN I SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD FIFTEEN TIMES!"

"No stop! Don't hurt him!"

"Why the bloody hell are you defending him? Did he threaten you or something? Come on, you can tell me!"

"No he didn't. Just don't hurt him…"

"Why not! Look what he did to your face! Don't tell me that wasn't him!"

"_Angleterre,_ it's Germany he wants to talk to you."

Arthur tore the phone from Francis hands. "WHAT IS IT!"

"You found him?"

"Yeah I found him."

"Then why do you sound so upset?"

"Because I still haven't found Russia! We found Alfred about three hours south of Saint Petersburg! That Russian's going to have hell to pay!"

"Stop it! J-j-just can we please go home?" Alfred whispered.

Arthur stopped yelling and turned toward Alfred.

"I've kinda been here for a few days. And I'm a little cold. Please. Can we just go home?"

"Uh….sure." Arthur calmed, the guilt overwhelming in his chest again. He smiled to Alfred. "And when we get back we will have McDonalds for every meal."

"Really!"

"Ew…" Francis whispered.

"Germany we are heading for the airport. Contact everyone that the search is over."

"Will do."

Arthur picked Alfred up and placed his gift back in the bag for Alfred to hold, and stated to walk back in the direction they came from.

"Let me hold him!" France pouted after a few steps.

"Aw fine frog!" Arthur was about to pass Alfred to Francis but noticed he was already sleeping in his arms. After gently passing the child, Francis held Alfred delicately. The boy that changes peoples hearts. And as they trudged through the snow, Russia watched silently in the shadows; smiling warmly.

Germany phoned Ukraine.

"Hello?"

"Yeah we located Alfred, but still no sign of Russia. He was three hours south of Saint Petersburg. Tell Belarus. Let her take care of this."

**Quick update huh! Yeah I got sick so I stayed home from school today and wrote this chapter. Still sick though so it kind of sucks. But yeah, only one person got my Spongebob joke in the last chapter lol (Gold team rules!). Oh and I forgot to translate the Russian in the last chapter, it meant good night. So Arthur found Alfred. Coincidence that they winded up in the same village, I think not! I'll explain in the next chapter. But yeah Belarus gets to take care of Russia, I think that's fair. Oh and I think I won't be able to update for a little while because finals are next week. But tell me what you guys think of this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

** The bosses aren't going to belike in real life. They are random people okay because I didn't want to bring Obama into this lol. **

Alfred stayed asleep in Francis's arms as he was bombarded by the worried and curious nations. Practically the whole world crowded around Francis and Arthur as they looked down into the French man's arms. The airport was filled with the sounds of "Awws" and Spain's hyperventilating spazzing as they all gazed down on the sleeping child. Concern filled some faces as they saw the bruises, but all left it unquestioned as they knew who had done it.

"Mission accomplished." Germany stated firmly with a smile as he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur nodded in agreement and relief. "Your plane will arrive shortly; the rest of ours will arrive at different times." Ludwig held out three tickets to Arthur, he was glad to help, but he really needed to get back to his own country. "Tell America I said hi when he wakes up, ok?"

Arthur took the tickets. "Thank you Ludwig. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for keeping things in such order." Germany nodded and left through the crowd.

With his "invisibility powers" Canada was able to maneuver through the crowd and make it to his brother. He smiled at his brother before frowning at Arthur and Francis.

"You jerks. You left me at the meeting! You two were my ride back."

"What?" Arthur laughed nervously.

"Yeah. After you guys ran off, I had no way to get where you were. Thank God Cuba had his car. But then after we all bought tickets, you didn't even wait for me."

"Well I'm sorry Marcus; I was too busy worrying about Alfred." Arthur replied a bit nervously.

Mathew let out a frustrated sigh, "Whatever, as long as we got him back. My plane is boarding soon, so I gotta go. And it's _Mathew_ by the way." Canada turned and left with an annoyed wave.

England smiled nervously and turned to face Francis. "He'll get over it." Francis rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to Alfred.

"It's my turn to hold him you git."

"_Non_ you might wake him up." Francis replied lazily, still focusing all his attention on the bundle sleeping in his arms.

Arthur growled and was about to protest before a woman's voice was heard on the intercom. "We are now boarding for America." The voice announced with a very heavy Russian accent.

"I guess that's us." Arthur and Francis said goodbye to everyone before leaving for their plane.

Russia opened the door to his house and let it close with a loud slam. "Damn kid." He kicked off his boots and stormed to his office. He glanced at the laptop screen; the satellites he used to track Francis's cell phone and pinpointing his location still glowed on the screen. Russia slammed his laptop shut roughly and sat in his office chair, cursing to himself. "The little liar." He whispered out spitefully. "I have no friends." Ivan got up and stormed through his house. He passed a vase filled with wilted sunflowers and knocked it to the ground with out a second thought.

Alfred hopped out of the plane, "AMMERIICAAA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, with the biggest grin on his face. The ride back to his house was filled with Alfred jumping around the back of the car, Arthur trying to calm him by reaching to the back of the car, and Francis almost crashing multiple times from the chaos in the car. Finally pulling up to Alfred's house, the boy jumped out of the car and rushed to the front door and bounced in place, waiting for someone to open the door for him, which Arthur did with a smile. Alfred ran into his house with a smile and ran through every room, "I'm !" Alfred yelled before finally throwing himself on the couch and laid on his stomach.

"Shall I make us something to eat?" Francis asked.

"Sure whatever." Arthur responded.

Alfred snapped his head up. "What? No way. You promised Mc Donald's Arthur!"

"Oh…right." Arthur chuckled nervously, cursing inwardly. "How about tomorrow then?" He suggested with a smile.

Alfred kept his not amused gaze on his brother. "You. Lying. Jerk."

"Okay okay fine. France go get him some Mc Donald's."

"What why me? I'm exhausted. I offered to cook already."

"Look just go get it for the kid already."

"Why? It was your stupid promise. I'm cooking whether you get that crap or not, because I'm not eating it."

"Look the trips not long, just go through the drive through and come right back."

"If it's not a long trip, then you go. Besides I've never even ordered from a fast food restaurant, let alone the drive through. I won't even know how to do it."

"Well then it's a good time to learn you wine loving _perverted_ frog."

"You know _Angleterre_; I think I know why you always put an emphasis on calling me a pervert. It's because _you_ are a bigger one, and don't want to admit it. That's why you call me one so that you feel better about yourself."

"What! That's bloody absurd! I call you a pervert because you _are_ one. I call you a pervert because while Alfred over there was missing, you were too busy hitting on every girl that passed your way; a few men too." Arthur added with a huff of breath.

Alfred watched the argument quietly from the couch, slightly amused, wondering how the argument turned to this subject.

"Oh sure you present yourself as a gentleman to the world, just to cover up what you really are."

"What! You wanker! I am a gentleman!"

"Mhm sure. Well remember what happened that one time at Christmas?"

"Oh shut up."

"Oh no. I have plenty more." Francis gave a devilish smile. "Remember that one time at the fair?"

"France shut up."

"I've never seen so many security guards in one area."

"Shut up, I was drunk."

"The show you put on for that poor crowd of innocent fair goers. Let's see how did that go?"

"Shut up frog! Alfred shouldn't be hearing this kind of stuff."

The now totally interested Alfred was watching with a smile before Arthur came and covered his ears, knowing full well that France wouldn't stop.

"He let go! I want to hear!" Alfred laughed as he struggled against his brother's grip on his ears. He looked up to see Francis happily continuing his story with many facial expressions and hand gestures emphasizing his story. Looking right above him he saw Arthur blushing and yelling shut up over and over again.

"That's it!" Arthur let go of Alfred and went to Francis to strangle him.

France stated laughing, "What can't handle the truth? And that's just one story. Agh! _Angleterre_ I cant breath." Alfred was laughing hysterically in the background.

"Shut it frog. For the last time. I WAS DRUNK!"

Everyone grew silent as they heard the phone ring. Arthur let go of Francis and walked briskly to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered annoyed.

"Alfred is that you? Where have you been! You haven't called or come into the office! It's been so cold around here lately where were you? In a freezer?" Arthur froze. _Damn his boss._

"Sir. Sir please calm down. I'm not America. I am England."

"England? Why are you there? Where's America?"

"Sir he's fine, he's right here."

"Let me talk to him." Arthur froze again. He was about to hand the phone to Alfred when he remembered it will be all to obvious that there was something wrong with him by the sound of his high pitched, childish voice.

"H-how's about we talk, and I'll tell Alfred later." Arthur asked nervously.

"What? Why what's wrong?" Arthur sighed. He shouldn't lie to the guy in charge of the whole damn place.

"Well there's been an accident. HE'S FINE. But well uhh…iturnedhimintoafouryearold."

"What?"

"Iturnedhimintoafouryearold."

"What! Quit mumbling!"

Arthur growled. "I. Turned. Him. Into. A. Four. Year. Old! Clear enough?"

"What! How did you do that!"

"I'm sorry Mr. President. I was drunk, I'm sorry!"

"Ugh! Why are you always getting drunk and doing stupid things! I heard from your boss about what happened at that fair."

Arthur blushed. "Sir that has nothing to do with what's happening now."

"Why haven't you told me? I'm the president! I should know these things!"

"I'm sorry. I just thought by now I would have reversed this problem."

"Why was it so cold?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yeah cold. It was snowing in southern California. Los Angles for God's sake."

"Oh that. Haha, that's because he was in Russia."

"Why was he there? Alfred told me he hates it there."

"Well…because, Russia had him."

"Russia? Ivan Braginski? Why did he have him?"

"He…was kind of…kidnapped. But we got him back I assure you of that!"

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Because, we could handle it! And we did! Sir he's fine, he's right here. He's happy and _France is about to get him_ _Mc Donald's_" Arthur shot a glare at France.

"There have also been a couple of minor earthquakes. Is this your fault too?"

_The bruises._ "Actually… uh that was Russia's doing. Not mine."

"Well if you took better care of him he wouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place."

"I have you know sir that I take GOOD care of him!"

"I don't know about that Mr. Kirkland. It sounds like ever since you came in contact with him recently, bad things keep happening to him. And that means bad things happen to us."

Arthur was shocked, sure it was his fault, but he was doing the best he could to fix this _and _take care of him at the same time.

"Sir! This isn't the first time I've raised him! Hell this isn't the first time I've raised a child!"

"Oh you mean like kids like Sealand? Where is he now huh? Sold to Sweden."

"Well he wasn't even a country!"

"Look Mr. Kirkland. I don't feel safe with you taking care of him anymore. He's going under government care until we can sort this out. You can go back to your own country."

"WHAT! I will not! He's MY responsibility! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" By now Alfred and Francis grew silent, realizing what was happening.

"He will be put under a safe facility until he is back to normal. Cut off from the rest of the world so they can't harm him. And so _you_ can't harm him. For all I know this is just payback for the revolutionary war."

"NO IT'S NOT! NO PLEASE DON'T" Arthur begged over the phone as he choked back tears. "PLEASE. PLEASE GOD NO. I-I just got him back." He whispered out the last part.

The line on the other side of the phone was quiet. Tension swelled in Arthur's chest as he waited for a response.

"No. It's not safe for the American citizens." Arthur's world fell around him. He let silent tears fall down his face as Francis and Alfred continued to watch silently.

Arthur was about to end the conversation and hang up the phone before he saw Alfred's hand take the phone from his hand.

"DUDE! What's up!" Alfred spoke loudly into the receiver.

"Alfred is that you?"

"Haha yeah 's me!"

"Good I need to talk to you. We are coming over tomorrow to take you to a safe facility where you are to stay until you are fixed."

"What! No way. Dude, it's not like I'm not some helpless child! I remember being nineteen and all!"

"You do?"

"Yeah. Oh and all of the stuff that's been happening to me has not been Arty's fault! I've been careless. Haha you know me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I walked in when Arthur was practicing his magic. He told me not to, but I did and then this happened."

"And what about Russia?"

"Oh that? Haha that had nothing to do with Arthur. All my fault. Trust me Arthur's been taking good care of me. Even though sometimes I don't like it haha, he knows what's best for me. Please let me stay here with him."

"Alfred. The country. The citizens of California were not happy when it started to snow, and then the next day there was an earthquake. And that's just California"

"Dude relax. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

"Alfre-"

"Duuude! Relax. Chill. It'll be fine." The other end of the phone was silent once again.

"Fine. But you have to check in regularly. And from what I heard earlier, is France there too?"

"Yeah so?"

"Don't let him rape you."

"I know. I know."

"Okay. Then, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Bye!" Alfred hung up the phone eagerly and looked up at his brother who had been watching him intently the whole time.

"Well?"

"I'm staying of course!"

"Oh thank God!" Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"Haha it'll be too boring with out you."

"Lets celebrate with some Mc Donald's! France?"

**So I was supposed to be doing this project that's due on Tuesday, but I was so distracted today. First my mom was going to the art's and craft store, so I tagged along to get some things for my cosplay. Then when I got back I started to draw. For a like a really long time! Then I started to work on my cosplay. Then before I knew it, time was passing, and I was not going to work on this my school project today, so I wrote this before I going to bed. It is 12:04 at this moment lol. I wasn't supposed to update anytime soon because I was sick (Missed a whole week of school!) But today I felt a little better, because I have finals next week, and because of the reason I said earlier. So I hope you enjoyed this quick chapter. To me it's more like chapter 9 1/2 or more like chapter ten part 1 of 2. Oh and If you are curious I was working on a Spain cosplay. Wait a minute…wow. Everything I did today was Hetalia related. Besides eating. When I drew earlier…it was England. Hmmm…I need to do more productive things. Please tell me what you think of my story! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur opened the door exposing the three blondes to the smell of hamburgers and French fries. All three walked in making their way to the counter.

"Why do we _all_ have to come? I'm not going to eat anything here.?"

"Because I'm tired, we all just came back from Russia. Why should you get to relax?" Arthur sighed, "Besides I'm too tired to take care of Alfred by myself. And he wants to play in the play area thing." England pointed to the slides and other colorful fun things that children like. "I honestly don't know where he finds the energy. I just hope that no one thinks _we_ caused the bruises on his face."

Alfred was already by the counter waiting for the others to catch up; having ran there as soon as he entered the restaurant. "Come on! Hurry up you slow pokes!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Arthur approached the counter and greeted the man behind the counter. "What do you want Alfred?"

"Hmmm…well normally I can down like ten hamburgers but I think three will be fine for now. If I want more you can just buy them later okay?"

Arthur sighed, three was still kind of a lot for the average person but he knew Alfred's stomach was like a bottomless pit. "You'll get two. That's it. Anymore can be bad for your health."

"Are you sure you wouldn't just like to buy a happy meal?" The man behind the counter offered. "They are made for the size a kid his age can eat."

"No thank you. You haven't seen _this_ kid eat. Two small drinks and three burgers, please." Two for Alfred and one for himself. Arthur felt Alfred lightly tugging at his pants. "Oh and an order of large fries."

After receiving the meal Arthur and Alfred met up with Francis who found an empty table, and by the time England made it halfway through his burger, Alfred was already done with both of his; a mess of crumbs and other various pieces of food attached themselves to the boys face.

"Can I have another one?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"Already? I'm not even done with mine. And I thought I told you no more than two?" Arthur reached over the table with a napkin and wiped Alfred's mouth.

"Yeah but I'm still hungry. And besides the whole time I was with Russia, he just gave me weird Russian food. I neeed this."

"Ugh fine you can have one more." Arthur gave in. "Just wait till I finish eating okay?"

"K. Then I'm going to go play." Alfred got up and ran towards the play area.

"Hey don't go with any strangers!" England yelled after his younger brother. "Ugh…France, go watch him, will you?"

"Fine…" Francis got up and walked briskly toward the direction Alfred went to.

Five minutes later Arthur finished his meal but being so tired, he settled for just resting his head in his arms and resting on the table. He stayed there for a couple minutes before getting up to buy Alfred one more burger and waited at the table for Alfred and Francis to come back; resting his head on the table once more.

Arthur lifted his head when he heard footsteps heading his way. He was greeted by an angry looking Francis clutching Alfred's upper arm, holding him in place. Alfred was looking annoyed trying to break free from Francis's grip, which he succeeded in doing and sat at the table.

Sensing something was wrong Arthur decided to ask. "What happened?"

"Another little boy was picking on him." Francis turned his attention to Alfred giving him a stern glare. "So Alfred here _punched_ him. In the stomach."

"What!" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face Alfred who had his arms crossed and was looking away from his brother. "Is this true Alfred? Did you hit that boy?"

"Not _hard_." Alfred replied spitefully. "If I did he would have had something to _actually _cry about." Alfred continued to avoid eye contact with Arthur.

"Go apologize. NOW." Arthur said in a dangerous tone. "You should know better Alfred."

"I already forced him to apologize." France interrupted. "To the boy _and _his mother."

"Alfred why? What did he say that got you so angry?" Arthur asked lowering the anger in his voice so he can get an answer out from Alfred.

"Nothing. H-h-he just called me names is all." Alfred turned his attention to the table.

"That's no reason to hit him Alfred. When someone calls you names just use your words. In a smart way though." Arthur sighed seeing some sadness in Alfred's eyes. "France was the boy's mother angry?"

"A little. But she understood how boys are, and was angry at her own son for picking on Alfred in the first place."

"Look we will talk about this later at home. For now let's just drop it. Alfred, here, I got you one more burger."

A thanks was mumbled by Alfred as he took the hamburger and started to unwrap it.

"Hey I'm going to go get some ingredients at the grocery store real quick." Francis piped up. "I'll be back to pick you guys back up."

"Fine, don't take long. I don't want to be stuck here." Arthur replied lazily as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

Francis left and Arthur watched Alfred eat…or lack of eating. _What the hell?_

"Alfred, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." Alfred replied sadly, gazing at something behind Arthur.

"Not hungry? Since when are you not hungry? What's wrong?" Arthur saw Alfred's attention still at something behind him so Arthur turned around to see what he was staring at.

A few feet away a child was being held by his mother, giggling as his she was tickling him and laughing along with him. She stopped and walked to her table when she saw her husband coming with their food. Arthur turned his attention back to Alfred who looked rather depressed.

"What's wrong Alfred?"

"Nothing…" Alfred whispered.

Soon enough Francis came back and picked them all up and they all headed back to America's house; Alfred quiet the whole way back.

Not stopping for anything else Arthur went through the hall of the house and made his way to the guest bedroom where he let himself fall onto the bed. Arthur let out a sigh and slowly closed his eyes. He hadn't really had time to rest since Russia, if you didn't count the airplane ride. Arthur felt himself dozing off to sleep before he felt the bed shift as a new weight was added. Arthur opened one eye and looked down to see Alfred at the edge of the bed looking uneasy and still troubled.

Sighing Arthur sat up, took Alfred and placed him on his lap. "What is it?"

"Arthur…w-why don't we have mothers?"

The question caught Arthur off guard. He sat there shocked but his heart was tugged by the tone of his younger brother's voice, but he just didn't know what to say.

"W-w-what do you mean Alfred?"

"You know…parents. Moms and dads."

"We are nations Alfred we…just can't." Arthur was sadly disappointed at Alfred's expression. "Aren't you at least happy that I'm here?"

Alfred looked up to look at Arthur in shock. "What? Of course I am. It's just that when I was still a child and you weren't around; I was alone. And all I could do was look at the other kids who had parents wishing that I had them too." Alfred's voice became more strained as he continued talking. "A-a-and I know you where busy in Europe, it's just that I never really got to have a family like all the other kids."

Seeing the expression on his younger brother's face made him want to cry; it was so sad. However he kept a stiff upper lip so he could comfort the child in his arms.

"I'm sorry Alfred." He wrapped his arms around Alfred's tiny body and pulled him close to his body. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like Alfred. Seeing all the other kids, just wishing you could be one of them. Not having to carry the burden of being a whole nation."

"The kid I punched earlier, he asked me where my mom was and when I told him that I didn't have one. He started to mock me and call me a liar. He says that every one has to have a mom _somewhere_. W-w-when I told him I didn't, he started to make fun of me."

"Children are so cruel." Arthur whispered as he petted Alfred's hair.

"So why then Arthur? Why don't we?" Alfred looked up to stare at his brother. His ocean blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Why!"

"Alfred we…just cant. And I'm sorry I have to say this so bluntly, but only we nations can live for so long. If you had a mother she would have died by the time you were…well, four."

"But I was so alone back then!" Alfred broke into sobs and clung onto Arthur's shirt. "Why did you leave me so much? Just like Ivan's house! It was so empty. It was like no one had ever been there to accompany him besides the winter! His house, it was so lonely! He was so lonely! Arthur why!"

By now Arthur let some tears fall from his eyes as he saw his brother falling apart before him. "I'm so sorry Alfred. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you all the time. A nation has its duty's."

"Then why couldn't I have a mother? I don't care if she was human or not."

"Alfred, it's best for us not to make any permanent connection with humans. They do not last, I remember seeing France after Joan of arc died. It was like his world shattered."

"I-I-I thought you killed her?"

"Not me personally…but my people. So in all retrospect yes…me. But please Alfred aren't you glad I'm here?"

Alfred wiped his tears. "Yeah, _now_. But back then, you weren't."

"Things were different then. So many things were happening to my country at that time that I was needed everywhere." Alfred stayed quiet. "So now…isn't it a good thing that I get to redo this?"

"What?" Alfred looked up to his brother's gaze again with curious eyes.

"It's like I'm making it up to you." Arthur gave a sad smile. "Even though I'm not a mom haha I am family, in a way. And I will make sure you can have some of a normal child hood that most nations never have."

"Okay." Alfred eyes brightened as he started to smile. "B-b-but you know. I still want to be my normal age."

"Oh of course! I just keep putting that off because something's always happening to you." Arthur chuckled as he ruffled Alfred's hair. "Feel better?"

Alfred nodded and hopped off the bed. He was just about to leave before he remembered something. "Oh Arthur! Can I call someone?"

Ivan sat in his study staring blankly at the paper before him. He was supposed to be doing some paper work, but he couldn't bring himself to write anything with his head filled to the brim with his thoughts. However he was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. Reluctantly getting up, the Russian made his way to the door, the knocking continuously going.

"Quit knocking. I'm coming." Russia announced as he was heading toward the door, frowning when the knocking didn't stop.

Ivan reached the door and pulled it open violently. "I said quit knocking! Couldn't you wait!"

Lithuania's hand was still in mid air from knocking earlier before; he pulled it back to his side quickly. "Sorry Mr. Russia. I couldn't hear you."

"Well maybe you could have if you weren't knocking so much." Ivan sighed. "Why are you here Lithuania?"

"Ukraine told me where you were and I wished to speak with you. I told her to lead Belarus away for a while too. She's pretty upset."

Ivan inwardly winced thinking about his sister.

"Can I come in? It's kind of cold out here." Russia stepped aside and allowed Lithuania in.

Lithuania looked around. Russia's houses were usually neat and tidy, but this one wasn't. There were papers thrown carelessly on the floor, picture frames out of place, sunflowers on the floor next to a shattered vase. _What was he doing here?_

"Ummm so why'd you do it?"

Russia headed for the kitchen and sat at the table while Toris joined him. "He's caused me so much trouble in the past by sticking his nose in all my affairs. I thought I could cause him some trouble…revenge sort of."

Lithuania looked uneasy. "H-h-how did he escape?"

"He ran off when I wasn't looking, and England got to him before I could."

"Oh…what did you do to your house? It's kind of messy. That's not like you. Is it because you were upset that he left?"

"Why are you here Toris?" Russia's voice stooped to a threatening tone.

"Because you hurt my friend _and_ because I wanted to check on you. Why are you so upset Russia?" Lithuania questioned growing a bit suspicious.

"Because you don't care Toris so stop pretending to."

"I do care Mr. Russia. You're my friend." Lithuania responded determinedly.

Russia paused. Friend?

"Friend? You're not my friend. You're afraid of me." Ivan responded spitefully.

"Sometimes yes, I have to admit." Toris chuckled, "But I think we're friends."

"You're lying. You're a liar. Just like he is."

"Who?" Lithuania paused to think. "Alfred?"

Russia stood from his seat and gripped the table tightly and stared angrily at the smaller man before him. "No." He whispered through gritted teeth. Russia then turned and stormed off.

Lithuania got up from his seat and went after Ivan. "Woah! You don't think we are friends? You used to think you were my friend before. Why not now?"

"Because I intimidated you. You had no other choice. And now that you and the rest of the Soviet Union aren't living at my house anymore, nobody bothers to stop by. _You aren't my friend_." Russia stopped walking and turned to face Lithuania. "The way the brat looked when his family found him was friendship. That was family. My family is on their way here to practically kill me. I let the brat go and it just made me realize what I lacked because as soon as I got home the only thing that was there to greet me was snow and wilted sunflowers, while America gets to have family who loves him and friends who were willing to search for him. Tell me Toris, if I disappeared would you go looking for me?"

Lithuania froze for a second. _He purposely let Alfred go? _"Of course Mr. Russia. I told you, you're my friend. If I wasn't your friend then why would I be here? To laugh at you? You know I'm not like that. And your sisters care about you." _Belarus, a little too much. _

Russia was about to protest before there was another knock at the door. Lithuania froze. _Oh no was Belarus already here?_

Ivan went to answer the door reluctantly, however was surprised when a young man stood at the other side of the doorway holding sunflowers.

"Umm…are you…Ivan Braginski?" The man read off the card.

"…yes." Ivan answered confused.

"Oh well we just got a call to deliver these to you." He presented the flowers. "They said to say this." The man cleared his throat as he read lazily off a card. " 'I hope this brightens your weird commie day.' And I'm supposed to smile, wink and give you a thumbs up…do I really have to?"

Ivan shook his head. "No that's not necessary." He reached out and took the flowers. "Thanks."

"The person who sent this…they know we aren't communist anymore right?"

"Yes he's just an idiot."

"You know we usually don't have many sunflowers. You're lucky we were able to get our hands on those." The man stuffed the card back in his pocket. "Well, I've got to go back to work. Good bye."

Russia closed the door and stared at the sunflowers, they had a little bit of snow on them, but not enough to damage them. Did Alfred really just send him flowers? After all he did to the American, he still did this? Lithuania smiled, knowing who the flowers were from. Russia was about to smile too before he heard a raging pounding on the door.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"How did you know the number to a flower shop in Russia?"

"Well when I was waiting outside one time, I saw the shop and the number was on the window. And to get my mind off the cold I tried to memorize it…it was a lot harder than I expected…but I blame that on you." Alfred laughed.

Arthur sighed with a smile. "For the millionth time, I'm sorry for turning you into a four year old."

It was night now and Arthur had already bathed Alfred and changed him into his pajamas. He also found the time to display his birthday present on a shelf in the living room, just until he can take it to his actual house in England. France also took the time to cook himself a "proper" meal and happily ate it. The three sat in the living room watching TV; Alfred sitting in France's lap as Arthur started to dose off on the seat next to them. Francis looked down and saw that Alfred had already dosed off too. _Why does he always fall asleep in __**my**__ arms?_

Francis rose from his seat and carried Alfred to his bed and tucked him in, brushed some of the boy's hair from his face, and left. He went back to the living room and poked Arthur in the head.

Arthur woke annoyed. "What?" He asked groggily as he swatted the hand from his head. He was about to send Arthur to bed when he realized something. "

"Huh? Oh nothing Angleterre. Go back to sleep." Francis lied. He left the living room and walked briskly to the guest bedroom. "Ohonhon. No more sleeping on the couch for me."

**Yay another chapter done. I will like to take this time to once again thank all my readers and reviewers and that I have decided to write a story for the 100****th**** person to review. Just ask me what kind and I'll write it…or I can draw something for you. I'm pretty good at drawing. **

**Speaking of drawing, would you guys like to support me on Deviantart? My user name thing is: Shuton**

http:/ shuton. deviantart .com/ without the spaces

**I wish to start doing commissions for people soon…but I don't know how lol so please support me until I find out how. **

**As for my story, thanks for reading I shall update soon because finals are over, I am no longer sick, and it's a three day weekend. Woohoo! **

**Thanks guyz! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur heaved Alfred into the little seat built into the shopping cart for kids and continued to enter into the store. It had been two days since they got back from Russia and Arthur needed to restock his child care supplies, so they headed to a near by Wal-Mart. Alfred insisted on coming along so he can pick out some new toys.

Arthur pushed the cart through the store as he looked through the isles of the store, picking out whatever he needed to properly take care of Alfred for the time being. Alfred forced his brother to stop at the video game section so he could pick out a new game; however Arthur only allowed rated E games which cut Alfred's interest in half.

Arthur turned into the sewing isle and grabbed a few things he needed to finish Alfred's bomber jacket. He wasn't able to do much earlier because he couldn't find what he needed around the house. While looking at the stock of thread and needles, a woman passed by and stopped to look at Alfred.

"Oh he's so cute. Is this your son?" The woman chirped. She was a brunette with a kind face and seemed to be in her early forties.

Arthur stopped looking at his selection. _Father?_ It didn't really matter if he lied or not.

"Yeah…he's my son…" Arthur replied coolly and ignored the look of confusion he received from Alfred.

"Oh how old is he?" She asked kindly.

"Uhhh…he's like four…or five. Or four in a half." Arthur stuttered.

"You don't know the age of your own son?" The woman asked in disbelief.

"What? Oh, no!" Arthur laughed nervously. "What I meant to say was that he is nearing five years old soon…but he's still four?" Arthur was still confused on Alfred's actual age.

"Oh did he not go to preschool? Or did you guys just move here? Because I've never seen him around."

_Why is this woman asking so many questions? _"Umm…Why?"

"Well I'm the principal of the school around here, and I've never seen him around. I'm pretty good and memorizing faces. Especially a cute one like this." The woman cooed over Alfred, who was just sitting there nervously. "If he really is almost five don't you think he should start kindergarten soon?"

"K-k-kindergarten? Alfred? No he's…uh." Arthur couldn't just tell this woman that he used magic to turn him that young. Or that he was a nation for that matter. It wasn't illegal to tell humans of their existence, but it wasn't smart to do so. Usually that information was left up to the higher officials. "He…"

"He should be enrolled in school."

"What?"

"Surely you aren't going to deprive this child of education?" The woman said in disbelief.

"Yeah but he…."

"I know. Allowing a child to go to school on their own is hard for a parent. But it is law that the child is in school. If he is turning five soon, then he is the perfect age for kindergarten."

"Yeah but-"

"Sir, in this state it is mandatory to attend kindergarten."

Arthur groaned. "Fine I'll enroll him in school."

"What!" Alfred yelled annoyed.

"Good I shall expect you at the school tomorrow; Monday morning. The class has already started, but not that long ago so it shouldn't be too hard to catch up." And with that the woman left, leaving Arthur and Alfred alone in the sewing isle.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Arthur crossed his arms and faced his brother who was still sitting in the cart. "You know I'm not enrolling you. I just said that so she would leave." Arthur said flatly.

"Oh yes you are! I can't break my own law. As much as I don't want to go to school, I can't break my own law."

"Look I've been thinking about it. We have to go back to my place in London soon."

"What? Why?"

"All my spell books are over there. If you want to be normal again we have to move temporarily so that I have access to them."

"When are we leaving?"

"I was thinking in like two days."

"Two days? When were you planning on telling me this?"

Arthur sighed. "When we got back okay?"

"Okay fine whatever…why did you say you were my dad?" Alfred mocked with a smile.

"I honestly don't know." Arthur chuckled.

"So I guess this means I only have to go to school for one day then."

"What? You still want to go? What's the point?"

"I still have to obey the laws as long as I'm here, Iggy."

Arthur paused, "Iggy? Why the hell did you call me Iggy?"

Alfred shrugged. "I heard Japan call you something like that…but I couldn't pronounce it like he did. So I shortened it."

Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled as he started to push the cart the cart again.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Alfred shook as he stood outside the door. "Maybe this was a bad idea." He laughed nervously as he started turning around. Arthur grabbed his wrist and swung him back around.

"Oh no. This was your idea. You're going to school. You can't get cold feet now."

Alfred struggled a bit against the grip. "Well it was a bad idea. Let me go."

"Oh Alfred, you can't tell me you're nervous now."

"Well sorry, it's just I've never been to-" Alfred was cut off as Arthur opened the door to the classroom, and all eyes fell on him. "…school." Alfred stood shocked. _Why the hell was he so nervous?_

Arthur pulled Alfred into the class room. Alfred stared at all the kids around, who in return were staring at him. Arthur cleared his throat. "This is my…son. Alfred F. Jones. The principal told me to take him to this class room." Arthur addressed to the teacher, who was a young kind looking Asian woman with really long hair. "Is this the right class room?"

"Oh yes Mr. Jones it is."

_ Mr. Jones? Oh right…he said Alfred was his son. _Arthur cleared his throat again. "Y-yes I'm Mr. Jones…And I Mr. Jones will be taking my leave now." Arthur looked around nervously. "Well…son…I've got to go."

A kid raised their hand and the teacher called on him. "What's wrong with that mans eyebrows?"

Arthur stiffened with embarrassment. "There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows!" The class giggled.

"Victor! That wasn't very nice. Apologies to Mr. Jones."

Arthur sighed. "It's quite alright. I was about to leave anyways."

"What? Don't go." Alfred grabbed onto Arthur's coat. "I said I don't want to go to school anymore. Let's just go to England now." Alfred whispered aggressively.

"Relax Alfred; it's just for one day." Arthur shrugged off Alfred's grip and headed for the door. "You'll be fine." And with that Arthur closed the door leaving Alfred in front of the class room. Alfred turned around and faced his peers.

"So tell us about yourself Alfred."

"Uh-uh…uhhh. I like…food." Some of the kids in the class giggled; Alfred laughed nervously with them. "Aheheh… oh…b-b-but I also like…movies? And justice?" The teacher eyed Alfred curiously. "A-a-and I like it when movies have a hero i-i-in it…that fights for justice!" Alfred said a little louder than he should have.

"Well that's wonderful. You can take a seat over there." She pointed to an empty seat next to a dark haired girl with a fair complexion and blue eyes. Alfred walked to his seat nervously and sat down. _That was embarrassing._

"Well now students, we will continue what we started on Friday. Take out your drawings and continue." The teacher walked over to Alfred and handed him a piece of paper and a box of crayons. "Just draw whatever you feel like. It can be your favorite animal or yourself. Whatever you like." Alfred nodded as he took the supplies from his teacher. He looked at the paper and tapped his chin with the crayon thinking of what to draw. Finally figuring it out, he started to draw, he was never one for drawing beautifully like Italy and France had been, but he tried.

The girl next to him looked over his soldier to have a glance at what Alfred was drawing but Alfred quickly covered it with his arm protectively.

"Why can't I see?" She asked innocently.

"Because it's not finished yet." He responded blankly as he continued drawing.

The girl gave up and went back to her own drawing, a kitty of course. Thirty minutes of drawing passed and teacher started to walk around the classroom to have a look at her student's progress.

"Very good George, the dog looks very nice. Oh lovely Emily, that flower is beautiful. William that car is very impressive. Paul is that you, you've drawn? It looks very good. Oh Linda that is a very cute kitty. Alfred that-" The teacher paused looking back at the paper. It appeared to be four people holding hands, each with a flag over each of their head. The two in the middle were smiling and were wearing what appeared to be…revolutionary war outfits? The one on the right had very large eyebrows…just like _his father?_ The one on the left somewhat resembled Alfred…but she couldn't really tell. It was just a hunch she had. Above the one on the right was the English flag, and the once on the left; the American flag, but the old one, when the stars were in the form of a circle, did kids his age even know about that flag? The other two in the picture had the French flag and the other; the Canadian flag, and their clothes looked rather old fashion as well. However they all looked really happy as they held hands and smiled.

"Alfred…who are these people? What have you drawn here?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. It's my family I guess."

"Which one are you?"

"That one." Alfred pointed to the one with the American flag over his head.

The teacher had never seen anything like it. Why did this kid know all this flags of different nations? About the revolutionary war? How was that his family? He's so young to know any of this stuff. The teacher decided to drop it. _Maybe it was some weird portrait the family took one time. _

'Er…well it's very lovely Alfred."

"Thanks." The teacher left to look at the other student's drawings.

"Is that your dad?" The girl next to Alfred pointed to the one depicted with bushy eyebrows.

"Yeah." Alfred replied happily, realizing he drew him well enough to be recognized.

"Why are you drawn taller than him?"

"Huh? Oh…I don't know." Alfred couldn't tell her the truth.

"That _is_ you right?" She pointed to the one with the American flag over his head. Alfred nodded.

For the next hour the class practiced the alphabet and the number's one through ten. They did this until the bell rang, causing Alfred to jump at first.

"What's going on?"

"Oh. It's recess time." The girl named Linda responded next to him.

"Oh." Alfred brightened. Alfred got up and left the classroom with the rest of the kids.

"You want to play tag?" A boy asked Alfred.

"Aw hell yeah!" Alfred responded as he went off to play with a group of boys. Which unfortunately lead to Alfred knocking over everybody on accidentally after he tagged them, due to his enormous strength.

Soon the bell rang and they all took their seats back in the class room, where the teacher started them on the lesson about shapes. Most of the boys were covered with dirt from falling on the floor so many times. After that part of the lesson was over, the teacher announced the next thing. "Okay, today is show and tell day. Does everybody have their show and tell objects?"

Alfred swallowed. _No_. Linda raised her hand. "Miss I do!" She got up from her seat and bounced to the front of the class room.

"This is my favorite doll in the whole wide world. I named him Mr. Fluffypaws. Because his paws are fluffy! And that is my presentation." She bounced back to her seat next to Alfred.

"Did you like my speech Alfred?"

Honestly Alfred couldn't care less. "Yes it was very nice." He lied.

"Alfred why don't you go next? I know you probably don't have anything with you, but you could tell us about something of yours." The teacher announced.

Alfred tensed in his seat. "Um well okay." The blonde walked nervously to the front of the class.

"Why does your jacket have numbers on the back?" A kid questioned loudly.

"Oh my bro- I mean father put it there."

"Oh why did he do that?" The teacher asked nicely.

"Because…it represents…something."

"What does it represent Alfred?"

"My- I mean the American states."

_That's odd, why does someone his age care about all fifty states?_

"Why does your hair stick up all funny like that?" Alfred blushed from embarrassment. "When he grows up will he have funny eyebrows like his dad?"

"Victor, stop acting so rude." The teacher announced, "One more outburst and your going to stay in the class room at lunch time." The kid crossed his arms.

Alfred started to walk back to his seat nervously before he stumbled over the carpet that was sticking up. He didn't fall all the way, but he looked very clumsy causing all the kids to burst into laughter after seeing Alfred. The blonde felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he walked the rest of the way back to his seat.

The teacher tried to calm the class down. "Now now class. Stop laughing at Alfred." She paused as she started top fan herself with some papers in her hands. "Whew! Did it just get hotter in here?"

All the kids felt it too; it was like the weather had raised ten degrees in the last minute. Alfred then realized it was him causing it. The embarrassment was so much that it was affecting the area. Alfred took deep breaths to calm himself down and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked.

"Fine. I just need to calm down." Alfred replied quietly.

"Here, I have some water." She held a bottle of water which Alfred quickly grabbed and drank, and soon the temperature was down to normal.

"Well that was weird." The teacher announced. "There must be something wrong with the schools heater."

The rest of the kids continued with their show and tell, and when they finished it was finally lunch time. Alfred grabbed his lunch and sat at a table to eat. It wasn't his wonderful hamburgers or France's cooking, but it would have to do. He started to eat before a group of boys came and sat at the table he was sitting at.

"You know this is our table."

"Well it's a free country; I can sit anywhere I want."

"We weren't kicking you out. We were just saying."

"Oh…" Alfred continued to eat his meal.

"Do you like Linda?"

"What? Who's that?"

"The girl who sits next to you."

"No I don't like Linda."

A girl passing by with her lunch stopped. "You like Linda?"

"No I don't!"

"Hey everybody, Alfred likes Linda!"

"No I don't!"

"You don't like me?" Alfred turned around to see a sad Linda.

"No I mean I don't like, like you. I like you as a friend."

"So you do like me?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean no. I mean not like that. Dammit!"

"Alfred likes Linda. Alfred likes Linda. Alfred likes Linda." The children started to chant.

Alfred covered his ears. "Dammit, I told Arthur I didn't want to go to school!" This time he wasn't embarrassed, he was just annoyed. "Stop it. Leave me alone!"

Alfred realized the chanting changed. "Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her."

"What! No! I'm not a pedo." Even though Alfred was this young, he still considered himself to be a 19 year old trapped in this young body.

One of the boys stopped. "What's a pedo?"

"What? I'm not telling you what a pedophile is!"

"What is it?"

"Alfred's a pedophile!"

"What? Cut that out!" Alfred yelled. "You don't even know what that is."

"It's what you are."

Alfred face palmed.

"Alfred's a pedophile! Alfred's a pedophile! Alfred's a pedophile!"

"Stop it!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" All the students stopped chanting and turned to face the teacher who was towering over everyone with her hands on her hips. "Why are you calling Alfred a pedophile? Where did you even learn this word?"

"Alfred said it." Once of the boys chirped.

"I said I'm _not_ one."

"Why would you be a pedophile Alfred?" The teacher asked concerned. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Y-y-yes. Wait no. No I don't." Maybe if she thought he used the word in the wrong context she would let it go.

"He said it after we told him to kiss Linda." Now the teacher was even more confused.

Sighing she spoke to Alfred. "I need to talk to your father after school, Alfred."

"Oooooooh" The group of kids exclaimed, hearing Alfred was in trouble. Alfred face palmed again.

Finally the long grueling day was coming to a close and Alfred was regretting ever going in the first place. He waited outside the classroom for Arthur to pick him up. He saw the rest of the school passing before him, bigger kids in the fifth grade to preschoolers that were just a little smaller than his self.

Finally Alfred spotted Arthur walking down the hall and making his was to the class room. "The teacher wishes to speak with me? What did you do Alfred? Did you hit someone again?"

"No I did not." Alfred crossed his arms. "It was those brats who were the trouble."

Sighing Arthur opened the class room door and let Alfred and himself in. "You wish to see me?"

"Ah, Mr. Jones. Yes I wish to speak to you about Alfred."

"What did he do?" Arthur furrowed his eye brows and shot a glare at Alfred.

"Well nothing really. But you have a very…_peculiar_ son. Please take a seat." She gestured to two seats across her desk where Alfred and Arthur sat. "Where to begin. Well first…he drew this." The teacher held out the picture Alfred drew earlier.

"Hey he wasn't supposed to see that!" Alfred announced as he reached up to grab it. But Arthur got to it first. He stared down at the paper, heart skipping a beat when he recognized the uniforms they were in, it was such a sensitive subject that he would have probably started crying at first glance if he hadn't saw them all holding hands and smiling.

"You drew this Alfred?"

"He did. I was just wondering where the inspiration to this kind of drawing came from for a four year old. He said it was his family."

Arthur nodded… "Yeah…it was Halloween. And we dressed up like that. I guess he remembered the flags I showed him that day."

"Are you British Mr. Jones?" She asked noticing the accent.

"Oh yes. Yes I am."

"It seems that Alfred didn't take on that accent that you have."

"I guess not." Arthur looked around. "Well if that's all you have to show me then I guess we must be going." Alfred tucked the paper in his pocket.

"No there is one more thing. Why did he call himself a pedophile?"

"I said I wasn't one!"

Arthur shot another glance at Alfred. "Sometimes he gets to the TV when I'm not around. He must have learned it there. I'm sorry." Arthur looked at his watch. "We really must be going." Arthur got up from his seat and held Alfred's hand. "It's been wonderful speaking to you." He shook her hand and swiftly left before the teacher could have the time to say anything else.

Outside the school Arthur held Alfred's hand as they walked to the car. "So how was your first and only day at school?"

"How do kids stand that place?"

Arthur chuckled as he buckled Alfred into his seat and went to his own to start the car. "Just be thankful you never have to go back then."

**So yeah school. The teacher was modeled after my second grade teacher. lol And the name of the little girl, Linda was my teacher's first name. **

** I looked it up and kids who are four going on five go to kindergarten I also learned it was mandatory in some states. **

** Oh and that offer still stays. My 100****th**** review will either get a story or a drawing from me. If you didn't know that and don't know how I draw just check out the previous chapter for my Deviant art stuff info. **

** Thanks for reading~ Thanks for reviewing~**


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur held his chin in his hands as he stared out the taxi window and to the rain of London. Alfred fidgeted in the seat to his left and on the far left of the back seats, next to Alfred; Francis was trying to calm the boy down. After having Alfred convince his boss that coming to England would be better for him in the long run, they packed their bags and left. And now they were approaching Arthur's house. The house that lingered at the border of all of Western Europe. To be so close to so many nations made Arthur feel a bit uneasy; he knew that they wouldn't try to hurt Alfred because they all tried so hard to ensure his safety before, but the chaos and closeness of all the intervening countries is what made England somewhat dread going back. Back at Alfred's house, the whole Atlantic Ocean had separated him, except for of course his brother Canada, but now they were practically going to live at the center of the world.

The taxi finally pulled up to Arthur's rather large elegant house, letting the three blondes out. England paid the driver and carried his and Alfred's bags with him up to his house; Francis carried his own. Francis was feeling a bit relived to be so close to his own house; anxiety starts to build up in a nation if they are away from home to long, so being that much closer, made Francis feel better. Arthur tried to get Francis to go home already before they came, however when Francis refused, Arthur didn't put up much of a fight to change his mind. The Frenchman figured he was just too proud to admit that he sometimes needed help.

Alfred walked into the house side by side with Arthur and sighed when he looked around the room and remembered. Everything in the living room looked expensive and fragile, he remembered accidentally breaking something once and how Arthur scolded him about it for about and hour and this was only around last year. Alfred knew he had more energy to give off this time around at his brother's house; he was probably going to break something.

The three unpacked their things; Arthur put his stuff in his own room and Francis and Alfred unpacked in other guest rooms, this house was a lot larger than Alfred's house, it was at least three stories tall. Arthur found his way to the guest room that Alfred chose and poked his head inside. "Come on young man, it's time for a bath."

Arthur lowered his brother into the bath and started to scrub his hair. "Arthur I would like to apologies in advance."

"For what?" Arthur replied softly as he started to rinse the soap out of his brother's hair.

"For anything I might accidentally ruin or break in the future."

Arthur stopped scrubbing. "Are you _planning_ on breaking something?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Well no. It's just…it's probably going to happen." Arthur continued to wash Alfred's body.

"Well then, can you try not to then if you know that it's a possibility?" Arthur rinsed off the rest of the soap and released the water in the bath.

"Oh believe me; I would love to just not break anything. But I know myself, Arthur, it's going to happen." Arthur carried Alfred out of the tub, wrapped him in the towel and started to dry him off.

England sighed, "Fine I'll just have to put some things away then if it's that certain. But you still have to be caref-" Arthur was cut off as he head a loud crash coming from the living room. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I did not do that." Alfred tried to defend himself,

"Oh I know it wasn't you. You were right here." Arthur turned his head around to face the door of the bathroom. "FRANCIS WAS THAT YOU? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BLOODY BROKEN ANYTHING!"

Hearing no response, Arthur sighed. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

"Hey where are you going?"

"Well I have to check if he hurt himself. I can't have him bleeding all over my carpet. The stain will never come out." Arthur stood and made his way out of the bathroom, and soon to the living room. There he saw Francis standing in the middle of the room, a little out of breath.

"What did you do frog? What was that noise?"

"Huh? What noise?" Francis replied quickly.

"What do you mean what noise? Don't lie you bloody wanker."

"I'm not lying. I didn't hear a noise. You must be tired Angleterre, you should go take a nap or something." Francis suggested nervously as he gestured with his hands for Arthur to go.

"What are you hiding frog?" Arthur asked stubbornly.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me frog. What are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about Angleterre? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are I can tell when you are lying. I've bloody known you for hundreds of years!"

"I'm not lying! I'm not hiding anything." Just then a loud bang and a crash were heard from the closet across the room. "Except for that…" Francis whispered.

Arthur stormed to the closet and forced the door open and watched as two men tumbled out, one landing on his back on top of the other, the other face first on the floor.

"Fuck!" The silver haired one on top rubbed his head before looking up at Arthur and laughed nervously.

"Owww…Prussia get off." The one on the bottom managed to wheeze. "I can't breath!"

"Oh sorry Antonio." Prussia rolled off of Spain but stayed on the floor next to his buddy as he rolled over onto his back.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here!"  
Both Prussia and Spain looked up to see England towering over them; hands on his hips with furrowed eye brows.

"Uhhh ahehehe" Prussia laughed nervously and looked around the room. "He invited us!" The Prussian pointed an accusing finger to Francis.

"What! I did not!" Francis turned to a fuming Arthur and held out his hands for protection. "I did not! I just told them we were coming here. I didn't tell them to come over. They did that on their own!"

Arthur turned his death glare back to Antonio and Gilbert. Prussia sprang to his feet. "No! You said. 'Hey we are going to Arthur's place you guys should come over.'" Prussia gave his best impression of Francis accent.

Arthur returned his glare to Francis. "Non non! I didn't mean _now_! I just meant that we should hang out sometime. Arthur you have to believe me."

This time Antonio sprang to his feet. "If I recall correctly _mi amigo_ you said that we should come over as soon as you arrived."

"Yeah don't lie Francis!" Prussia shoved the Frenchman.

"Well at least _I_ wasn't the one who knocked over his vase." France pushed Prussia back.

"What! MY VASE!"

"Alright break it up you two." Antonio grabbed Francis and held him back.

"Let go of me Antonio you were the reason Prussia knocked over the vase in the first place!"

"What!" Arthur yelled.

"Aw! Francis!" Antonio yelled, "Arthur wasn't supposed to find out!"

Prussia pushed Francis back making both Spain and Francis tumble back a few steps. "Cut it out! You're going to break something else!" Antonio yelped.

"That wasn't my fault! It was yours"

"Oh calm down Antonio. Prussia is too scrawny to push us that hard."

"What! I am not! I'm awesome!"

"Haha you're right Francis. Look how skinny he is."

"That's it!" Prussia tore off his shirt. "Look here! See the awesome abs and muscles! Not to mention, I'm the fucking sexiest out of all you guys!"

"That is nothing! I can hardly see a thing. Look here!" Antonio tore off his own shirt.

"Oh very nice Antonio!" Francis cheered.

"What! No I'm better!"

"It matters not because you guys still aren't as sexy as me." Francis then took the time to tear off his shirt in an overly dramatic way and adding his own slow motion. He flipped his blonde locks back into place. "Ah?"

"Why is he so sparkly?" Prussia asked.

"Oh he puts on this glitter cream thing so he looks more 'appealing'"

"Antonio don't let out my secret! Then everyone will start doing it."

"HEY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG ARTHUR!" All eyes turned to Alfred who was making his way to the living room stumbling a bit on the towel that was still wrapped around him. The room grew silent as Alfred froze, realizing that they had people over. He blushed realizing he was only wearing a towel around his body and started to run back to the bath room. To his surprise Spain started to chase after him.

"SOOOO CCUUUTTEEE!"

"Hey! Leave me alone!"

"Hey you wanker leave him alone! And put your bloody shirt back on!"

Antonio caught up to Alfred and heaved him into a suffocating hug.

"ACK! Let go!"

"Let him go!"

"Put him down Antonio." Francis joined and grabbed Spain's hips as Arthur grabbed Alfred, pulling to try and pry them apart, Alfred desperately holding on to the towel so it would fall off his shoulders. Finally Spain released his grip causing both Arthur and Alfred to tumble backwards with Alfred landing on Arthur's face; thankfully with the towel still tightly wrapped around his body. Groaning, Arthur got up and held Alfred tightly in his arms, glaring daggers at the three men in front of him.

Arthur's tone dropped to a dangerous tone. "I'm going to go dress Alfred before he bloody catches a cold. _YOU THREE,_ I want you _OUT_ by time I come back."

"What! But Angleterre! Where are we suppose to go? It's raining out there."

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. It's not like they could just go home. It was in a different country. _Dammit. _"FINE. But don't you _DARE_ break anything else. And leave Alfred alone." Arthur turned and made his way to Alfred's room to dress him.

The trio exchanged glances. "Oh he will get over it." Francis laughed nervously.

Arthur laid Alfred on the bed as he started changing him, muttering under his breath the whole time. "Stupid frog. Stupid Prussian. Stupid Spaniard. Think they can just barge in and break my stuff. Stupid bloody wankers." Arthur only stopped when he saw Alfred yawn. It was only 6:00 but perhaps the ride over to his house tired him out. Arthur lifted Alfred up. "Come on young man. It's time to sleep."

"But it's so early." Alfred rubbed his eye.

"Come on you are obviously tired. It can just be a nap." Arthur chuckled. He reached Alfred's room and laid him on his bed and kissed his forehead before leaving.

Arthur made his way back to the living where Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were sitting on the couch looking nervous.

"I'm going to be in the basement looking through my magic spell books. Leave Alfred _alone_. He's asleep. If he wakes up don't let him down where I am, he could get hurt."

All three nodded without saying a word.

"If you guys mess up, I won't hesitate to throw you out in the rain." Arthur turned and made his way to the basement to try a few things out and to look through his spell books.

An hour had passed the trio were bored as hell.

"This was a stupid idea Francis. Why did you invite us over? I feel like if I move one muscle I'll break something."

"Yeah, Francis. This sucks."

"Look we won't break anything. Besides I'm getting hungry should I cook something?"

"Hey I know how to cook too. I'm bored as hell. Cooking sounds fun."

"I know how to cook too." Antonio spoke up.

"Fine we will _all_ cook."

When they reached the kitchen their hearts fell when they saw that they couldn't make much out of the ingredients that Arthur possessed.

"This was a stupid idea Francis."

"Shut up Gilbert. If you weren't here, where would you be? Bothering Austria or your brother?"

"Yes that is fun."

France would have come up with a come back if he hadn't spotted Alfred standing in the doorway, hair still messy from his nap.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Oh he's in the basement working on your cure."

"Oh." Alfred turned and started heading for the basement.

"Woah! Wait up." Francis caught up with the smaller blond and held him back. "Angleterre says not to go down there. You can get hurt."

Alfred stopped and crossed his arms. Francis smoothed out the boy's hair, "Do you want me to go get him?"

Alfred nodded his head. "Okay, wait here. Prussia, come with me yeah?"

"Why?"

"So just in case Arthur gets angry at me for interrupting him. Someone can explain why I'm there while he is strangling me." Francis laughed.

"Hahaha okay."

"Spain, just don't go crazy over the boy. He's small yes, but he's still nineteen."

"I will try!" Spain mocked saluted.

"Come on." Francis and Prussia found their way to the stairs that led down to the basement. They walked down them cautiously, due to the lack of light. Finally reaching the door Francis opened it letting Prussia and himself in.

"Angleterre, Alfred is looking fo-" Francis was cut off as a burst of light rapidly made it's way to where he was standing, and before he could dodge it, the light had surrounded him. "What the hell is this!" Francis cried out as he felt his body go numb. When he opened his eyes the light had faded. He looked around and saw a shocked Arthur on the other side of the room. He looked to his left and saw Prussia still standing there, everything fine except for the fact that he was half his normal size with a very childish face. Prussia broke the silence as he pointed his finger to Francis. "Ahahaha! What the hell happened to you?" Francis looked down to see his clothes barely hanging on him. Realizing what happened Francis brought his hands to his face and felt around for his stubble. Gone.

"Oh no Angleterre! You didn't!"

"You idiots! Why are you in here!"

"Hurry reverse it!" Prussia yelled realizing it happened to him too.

"You can right?"

"Of course I can. I remember the spell this time. But it wasn't the one I bloody wanted!" He looked at both Francis and Gilbert. Both looked to be around nine years old. Deciding to experiment Arthur made his way to the two 'young boys' and knelt down next to Francis. "Okay France what's the square root of 144?"

"12" Francis answered quickly.

"And you remember everything right?"

"Yes yes I do. Now reverse it."

Arthur gave a smug smile. "No."

"What! Yes! Yes! Say yes! Reverse it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because nobody will sleep with nine year old! I don't think I've even gone through puberty!"

Prussia started laughing again, his voice a lot higher than normal.

"Why won't you fix this Angleterre?"

"I will eventually. But not now. I want to enjoy this sweet revenge from earlier. You know that vase was more than three hundred thousand dollars. You too Prussia, you were the one who broke the vase earlier."

"Oh come on!"

"And you guys still act like adults so you know how to behave. _So you better._"

"W-w-when will you turn us back?" Francis asked.

"Arthur shrugged. "When I feel like it."

"Nooo! Oh come on! I'm sorry for inviting them over! Okay? I was bored and I wanted to have fun with my buddies."

"Aha! So it was all your idea. In that case it will only be for one day."

Francis groaned.

** Hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry if it took me a little while to update. Lol So yeah when I was writing this I was watching Titanic so it was like really hard to keep my upbeat attitude when writing this. Haha. I was like "Noo Jack! Rose move over! There is more room on that board thing! You guys can both live!" Then back to writing an arguing bad touch trio. Lol that was hard to do.**

** Just in case you are curious, I named two winners for my reviewer contest thingy. I finished one drawing and have to finish the other. It's on my Deviant art account. **

** But anyways…if you are wondering about Russia. He was just forced to go on a date with Belarus. Lol, I wanted to focus more on Alfred so I didn't exactly write it in. **

** Ps I saw the Hetalia movie! Yayz!**

** Pss I was looking at my previous chapter and saw that I spelled shoulder like soldier. I was like wtf? I remembered writing shoulder. Oh well. I make a lot of typos.**

** Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Ahem* I am sooooooo sorrrryy this took sooo long. *Cries***

** Look just read it and I'll tell you why I took so long after, I'm sure you have waited long enough.**

Making his way up the stairs, Arthur held Francis's ear in his right hand and Gilbert's in his left. England wasn't so much angry as he was annoyed, yet he was still slightly amused. If they didn't act like kids, he technically didn't have to deal with anymore than he really had too.

"Ow let go Angleterre! You are going to rip my ear off!"

"Oh shut it will you." Arthur kept his grip tight as he started to make his way through his house and to the living room.

"Gah! Don't let us near Spain. England, you crazy bastard!" Prussia tried to pry the blondes hand off of his ear desperately, making Arthur just sigh as he continued walking. Coming close in on the living room now, a loud crash reverberated through the house, making Arthur stop in his steps.

Prussia, France and England stood motionless as they heard Spain's panicked voice coming not so far from them, in the living room.

"Oh America! What have you done? Your brother is going to kill me if he sees this!" Antonio quickly tried to scoop up some shattered glass from the floor without cutting his self. Honestly he only lost sight of the boy for two seconds before he heard the crash. How could this have happened; to be the indirect cause of two objects breaking today.

"See what!" A voice snuck up behind him. Antonio and Alfred jumped at the voice, but turned to see Arthur standing in the entry way of the living room; he had a dangerous look plastered on his face and was directing its full force on Spain. However all was ignored as Antonio's gaze could not meet Arthur's face, his gaze was fixated on what Arthur was holding on to; two small boys that were wincing in slight pain as their ears were being slightly pulled on.

Spain was at a loss for words. There was no way those two can be…Was that really…Francis and Gilbert? Antonio inspected them carefully, and recognized the faces that he hadn't seen for hundreds of years. Spain didn't have time to react before he heard a fit of laughter break out next to him. He turned to see Alfred pointing and laughing at Francis and Prussia, small hands clutching his side.

"Hahaha oh my God! He got you too! Ahahahaha!"

"Hey shut it you little brat! At least we can be fixed. Arthur's just being too much of a dick! Ow!" Prussia winced as Arthur tugged on his ear.

"Spain what did you break?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Antonio remembered what situation he was just in. "Oh um, it wasn't me! I swear. It was Alfred." He pointed an accusing finger to the child next to him.

"Yeah and who was in charge of him?"

"M-m-me I guess." Spain replied defeated, he knew he could have prevented this accident from occurring if he had tried harder. He felt like he was the child being scolded. _I guess Arthur just has that affect on people. _

Arthur sighed as he released the two boys next to him.

"You and Prussia are paying for _both_ of the things you ruined."

"But Arthur the second one was my fault!" Alfred shouted out, guilt started to overwhelm him. "Don't punish them."

Even as this conversation continued, Spain could not take his eyes off the two boys, out of both confusion, and of curiosity. "Er sorry for straying from the original subject but what happened to them?" Spain gestured to both Francis and Gilbert who were both trying to keep their giant clothes from falling off of themselves.

"The bloody idiots walked in when I was practicing a spell. And this is the result. Nothing to worry about, it's completely reversible."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU REVERSE IT YOU STUCK UP ENGLISH DICK!"

"Because I told you, revenge is funny." Arthur replied smugly.

"No it's not Angleterre!" Francis looked up to see Spain staring at him as if he were a helpless little bunny. "Stop staring at me Antonio!"

"But you guys are just so-"

"Aw geez."

"CUUTEE!" And before either two had time to react, Antonio's arms were wrapped tightly around them both, pulling all three into a suffocating, rib crushing hug.

"Cute, cute, cute, cute. Francis I haven't seen you like this for soooo long. I almost forgot how cute you were!" Spain was talking a mile a minute.

"Let-go!" Francis managed to gasp.

"Oh you haven't grown out a beard yet! Cute cute!" Spain started to rub his cheek against Francis's now soft one..

"Argh cut it out!"

"So cute. And your hair is a little shorter. Oh and Gilbert don't think I forgot about you!"

"Damn I was hoping you did."

"Your face looks so innocent! Awwww!"

"England! HELP!"

Arthur ignored them as he started to clean up the shattered pieces of glass that once used to be a glass figure of a fairy. After he finished discarding glass (Still ignoring France's and Prussia's pleas for help), Arthur sat next to Alfred on the couch.

"Had a nice nap?" Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair.

"Mhm! I dreamt of ice-cream and cookies! They were huge!" England let out a soft chuckle.

"So how long should I let this go on?" Arthur asked Alfred, referring to Spain suffocating the other two smaller nations.

"Haha I think you've done enough."

"Yeah I guess so." Arthur rose from the couch and was about to pry Spain off of the two boys before a loud knock was heard from the door.

"HEY! HEY! JERK ENGLAND OPEN UP!"

"GARGH SEALAND! Go away!" England yelled once he recognized the voice.

"Come ooon let me iiinn! Open up!" Sealand whined.

"No! Go away."

"But Englaaaand it's raining! I'll catch a cooold!"

Grumbling, Arthur reluctantly made his way to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"

Peter ran under Arthur's arms and into the house laughing. "Hey get back here!"

By now Spain had stopped hugging the other two boys to see who had just come in.

"Damn! Peter! You dragged mud in on my carpet!" Arthur scolded as he saw a trail of mud leading from the door to where Sealand was standing.

"Oh sorry!"

Before Arthur could slam the door close, he heard yet another voice in the distance.

"SSSSSSPPPAAAAAAIIIINNNNNN!"

"Lovino?" Antonio perked up.

"SSSPPAAAIIIN!"

"LOVINO! What's wrong!"

By now Romano had found his way to Arthur's doorstep and rushed in the house before Arthur could object.

"Hey what the hell!" Arthur shouted as Romano ran past him.

"OH IT'S TERRIBLE SPAIN! WE RAN OUT OF TOMATOS FOR OUR PASTA SAUUCCEE!" Romano broke into tears. " DO YOU HAVE ANY THAT WE COULD HAVE!" He seemed so upset, he didn't even notice France and Prussia had been turned to children.

"OH OF COURSE LOVINO! LET'S GO RIGHT AWAY!" Spain got up and rushed out the door with Romano. "Sorry England! But I have to go! I promise to pay for the stuff that we broke later!"

Before anything else could happen, Arthur slammed the door shut. "Damn! I bloody hate being back here! There are so many counties that are too damn close!"

Arthur made sure to lock the door tightly before turning around to face an empty living room save for one soul who lounging on the couch. A surge of panic flashed through England's mind as he failed to locate any of the kids that were there earlier, well if you didn't count the one who was practically asleep on the couch. "Where are the rest?" Arthur questioned Gilbert.

"Huh?" Prussia asked lazily. "Oh yeah. We are playing hide-and-go seek."

The panic vanished from Arthur as he let out a sigh of relief before he gave Prussia a quizzical look. "Then aren't you supposed to be hiding?"

"No"

"Then aren't you the one who is supposed to be seeking then?"

"I don't feel like it." Prussia announced before adjusting himself on the couch to get more comfortable. "I told them I didn't want to play."

"Dammit Prussia. You can't just leave them to stay in their hiding spots forever." Arthur stormed out of the room in search of the other nations. "Hey! Come out of your hiding spots! Prussia's not playing anymore!"

"Liar you are just trying to get us to lose!"

Arthur turned his head in the direction of the voice. It came from underneath his bed in his room. England lowered himself to take a peak underneath. "Aha! There you are Alfred."

"Hey get out of here! You're gonna blow my cover!"

"Alfred I told you, Prussia stopped playing. Now come on." Arthur reached under and dragged Alfred out from underneath the bed. "And I should have known that you would have been the only one to respond to me calling out to you guys earlier. You know if you were in a real game of hide and go seek, you would lose by doing that." Arthur laughed.

England spent the next five minutes searching for the rest of the kids in the house, which now were just Francis and Peter; Francis who had growing impatient. When Arthur returned to the living room, he saw Prussia quickly hanging up the phone.

"Who did you just call you little brat."

"No one!" Gilbert tried to act innocent.

"Oh don't give me that! Who did you call?"

"I was just looking at the numbers…you know to see if I can still understand them."

Arthur hesitated. "And?"

"Yep I can still read them! Nothing can stop the awesome me from doing anything."

Taking the excuse, Arthur shrugged. "I guess the spell really didn't affect your mind." Arthur sat all the kids on the couch. "Okay I've changed my mind. I can't take this. I'm turning you guys back to your normal age."

"Hey why are they like that anyways." Sealand interrupted.

"Because they are morons." Arthur said with a frustrated sigh. "And I don't have time to be dealing with this. Now come on lets get this reversed."

"Yes!" Prussia cheered, as Francis just sighed in relief, however as they all just got up to leave the room, another knock was heard at the door.

"DAMMIT! More guests?" Arthur strode to the door and opened it quickly. "What do you want?" Arthur looked up at the tall man. "Germany?"

"Is my bruder here?" Germany asked firmly.

"Er yeah…he's inside." Arthur looked past Germany to see an angry Austria and Hungary standing behind Germany. _Damn he did something to mess with them didn't he?_ "Come on in you guys." Arthur said solemnly.

"YO! Burder! What are you doing he-" Gilbert paused when he spotted Austria and Hungary behind Germany. "Ahehehe. What are you guys doing here? I didn't do it I swear!" Gilbert glanced around nervously, forgetting he had even been turned into a small boy..

All three froze when they saw Prussia in the form of a mere child before their eyes. "What did you do to my bruder!" Germany grabbed Arthur's collar and started to shake him back and forth causing Arthur to let out a girly shrill.

"Uuaaaaaahhh! I'M SORRY! IT WAS HIS FAULT! I-I-I CAN REVERSE IT!"

Hungary burst into a fit of laughter as Austria let out small snickers. "Hahaha that's what you get for ruining our garden! I say just leave him like that England!" Hungary managed to say through fits of laughter.

"That's right!" Germany remembered why he was here in the first place. Austria and Hungary came to him complaining that Prussia had ruined the garden that took them a week to plant. "Gilbert was it you who ruined their garden?"

"Of course it was him! He is always messing with my stuff!" Austria yelled. "Hungary and I took forever planting that garden and the next day it looked like somebody had stepped all over it!"

"It was an accident! There was a bee flying around me! I tried to swat it away but the fucker kept on trying to sting me, and in the chaos I accidentally stepped in your stupid garden!"

"Well you're planting it back!" Hungary yelled back.

"WHY! It was an accident! It was an ugly garden anyways!"

"It was not! You don't know how to appreciate beauty!"

"Yes I do! I'm awesome!"

"JUST BLOODY SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Arthur's breathing was heavy with anger. How could this happen? _This_ is why he didn't want to be back; the closeness, the constant bombardment of nation after nation. What was he thinking returning? Arthur glanced to his right, seeing Alfred with a confused look on his face. For all he knew, all the yelling was probably scaring him, and in the end it was all his fault for making him that way in the first place. And he had to atone for his mistake, this was all for Alfred. "Just shut up. Please." Arthur calmed.

_Good, I'm calm. I just need to hand over adult Prussia and problem solved; everyone will leave. _Arthur was about make the announcement to turn Prussia back into adult before he heard another knock on the door. "Are you bloody serious? Are you gits just trying to royally piss me off?"

England made his way to the door and opened it and eyed whoever was in the doorway. "Sweden? Why are you here?"

"I'm look'n f'r Sealand. Is he here?" Sweden asked looking down upon Arthur. _Damn why is he so tall!_

"You see he just got up and left without telling Su-san anything, so he got worried!" Finland seemed to pop out of nowhere, making England jump a bit.

England sighed, "Yes I see." England moved aside from the doorway. "Please come in." Arthur was about to _slam_ the door shut before a hand on the door stopped this from happening.

"Hey aren't you going to let us in too!" England froze, _Dammit! Why Denmark!_

"Or are you going to leave us out in the rain?"

Arthur growled. "Why are you here?"

"We came with Sweden. What? We're not allowed to visit?"

Arthur didn't exactly hate Denmark, it was more that he was just a bit obnoxious sometimes. He was always so loud and kind of pushy, sort of like America.

"Well are you going to let us in or not?" Denmark asked, getting a little impatient.

"Us?" Arthur asked barely noticing he was referring to more that one person.

"Well yeah, we brought Norway and Ice with us as well." Arthur looked past Denmark to see Norway and Iceland standing nonchalantly in the rain, getting soaked.

"Damn it! Hurry up and get in!" Arthur ushered a snickering Denmark and the other two quickly into the house. Before slamming the door shut and pressing his back up against it and closing his eyes in frustration. After a few seconds of trying to relax his breathing, he opened his eyes reluctantly and looked out to the living room.

It appeared that Prussia had climbed onto his brother's back in attempt to escape from Hungary's rage and was clinging his arms around his brother's neck in an effort to hold on; Germany thus practically being suffocated due to the action. Sweden was quietly scolding Sealand in the corner; Finland quietly standing by next to him with a nervous smile. Denmark seemed to have gone to his kitchen to raid his refrigerator or something, Norway and Iceland were sight seeing at al of his heirlooms and things he kept on the walls and shelves in the room, one accidentally crashing to the floor as Iceland poked it. He spotted Francis trying to use his height to sneak a peak under Hungary's dress, only to catch her attention and be hit with a frying pan with a loud _clunk._ _But where is-_

"Alfred! Alfred where are you!" A surge of panic rose in Arthur's stomach as he scanned the room for the hyperactive boy. His eyes darted back and forth across the room until he felt someone pulling at the hem of his pants.

"Arthur I'm right here." Alfred replied calmly. "Geez you have to stop freaking out over every little thing. Haha what can go wrong with the hero here!" Arthur rolled his eyes remembering the whole mishap with Russia. "So? Any progress with the spell? Because I can tell you this, I am TIRED of being this short!"

"Er well as you can see Alfred, I don't have it right…at all really. Francis and Gilbert seemed to have received a very different spell than you have. They retain all the knowledge of being adults, they can comprehend things that you seemed to have forgotten, and even though they already bloody acted like children to begin with, I can tell that they are acting like their normal selves." Arthur shrugged. "So I guess no real progress really since I'm going to need to test it a few more times before I try anything on you again."

Alfred sighed. "That's okay I guess." He paused as his stomach growled. "Hey I'm hungry."

"Oh let me cook something for you-"

"NO!" Alfred froze. "I-I-mean I want something that France cooks."

"What's wrong with _my_ cooking! I thought you liked it?"

"I do!" Alfred lied. "I was just…thinking that…you need a break you know! You've been working too hard." Alfred laughed nervously.

"That's true." Arthur agreed. "To tell you the truth, I am exhausted. But that's the duty of being a big brother…slash father figure…" Alfred cringed realizing Arthur had decided to cook. "Besides I bet France is too short to even reach the stove." Arthur chuckled. Alfred wanted to protest, but decided against it, knowing he had no way to convince him to change his mind.

"What about everybody else here?" Alfred asked.

"I guess I'll just have to make enough for everybody." Arthur shrugged as he started to head to the kitchen, while Alfred followed closely behind. _So everybody has to suffer too. _Alfred thought as he tried to keep up with Arthur. Entering the kitchen, Arthur found Denmark stuffing his face with a cake that Arthur kept in his refrigerator. "Hey you dolt, spit that out and clear the area. I have to cook."

Denmark spat the cake out of mouth making it fly everywhere, "YOU'RE GOING TO COOK!" He choked out horrified. Denmark had never had the grace of trying England's food, but he sure had heard rumors, and he honestly did not want to test them. Denmark fled the room, hoping to flee from the eminent disaster.

England rolled up his sleeves getting ready to cook before he heard another knock at the door. "Damn it!" He yelled before leaving the kitchen and reentering the chaotic living room and finding his way to the door, opening it so forcefully it was a surprise that it didn't fall off of the hinges. Arthur looked ahead to see who was at the doorstep but was only greeted to a gun pointed between his eyes.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat before he realized who was holding the gun. "S-S-S-S-Switzerland? C-c-c-an I help you? And er why are you p-p-pointing a gun at me?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Why did you open the door so violently?" Switzerland asked angrily. "I assumed you might have attacked me or something so I took the precaution."

"N-no! I wasn't, I was just- look I have a lot to deal with right now. May I ask why you are here again?"

Switzerland twirled his gun as he put it back into its holster. "_I _have no business with you, however Lichtenstein does."

Arthur looked down to see a nervous looking Lichtenstein holding Switzerland's hand with one hand, and holding a package in her other. Switzerland spoke up. "Well aren't you going to invite us inside? It's raining out here; you don't want her to catch a cold do you?" Vash added as he reached for his gun.

"NO! No haha, come on in!" Arthur laughed nervously and moved so that they were allowed to enter. "Please _try_ to make yourself comfortable. Unfortunately as you can see, I already have many guest here." Vash grimaced as he saw the chaos of the living room, he muttered to Lichtenstein to make it quick so they can leave soon.

Lichtenstein nodded before presenting the package to Arthur. "I-I-I made these for Alfred." She squeaked. "They are really cute and I think he might like them."

Arthur took the package and unwrapped it carefully, unveiling a blue two piece pajama set. It looked fancy yet humble at the same time, something probably only Lichtenstein could manage to make. It was also very frilly and soft, making Arthur laugh a little on the inside realizing that Alfred would never want to wear this.

"Thank you." He finally manage to say. "He will appreciate it. In fact…ALFRED!" Arthur called out looking for the boy and scanning the room for him. After about ten seconds he came scurrying into the room with crumbs and frosting sticking to his face; Arthur immediately regretted leaving the cake out but decided to drop it for the time being. "Alfred say thank you to Lichtenstein, she made these pajamas for you."

Alfred face fell as he saw the pajamas. There was no way in hell that he was wearing that. Seeing Alfred's face twisted in with disgust, Arthur punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Alfred say _thank you_"

Coming back to his senses Alfred spoke up, "Oh yeah. Hahaha! Thanks! This is awesome!" He lied and flashed a smile to both Switzerland and Lichtenstein. Lichtenstein smiled happily thinking that her efforts were put to good use.

"Your welcome!" She squeaked before kneeling down to give Alfred a light hug.

"Alright then lets go then." Switzerland interrupted.

"Okay big brother." Lichtenstein got up and followed her brother. Vash opened the door and was about to exit before he saw someone was blocking the entrance way. Switzerland tried to see who it was, but their face was hidden behind a giant pot.

"Excuse me but **move." **Vash firmly stated.

"Oh! _Con premiso._ I have to get through. This is kind of heavy."

"Spain?" Switzerland asked.

"Oh Switzerland! Do you mind helping me?" Spain asked desperately barely holding on to the pot he was carrying.

"No." He said flatly. "Come on Lichtenstein." Vash grabbed his sister's hand attempting to drag her away before she herself pulled away from his grip.

"Brother we have to help! He's going to fall or drop it!" She attempted to give aid to Spain but was quickly pulled back as Switzerland grabbed the pot entirely from Antonio.

"Oh _gracias mi amigo." _Switzerland made his way past all the chaos of the living room carrying the pot with ease. _What's in this anyways?_ He sniffed it…it smelled like food.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Arthur asked while following Switzerland, who was making his way to the kitchen.

"I don't know." Vash stated flatly.

"Then why the bloody hell did you bring it?"

"It's not mine. It's Spain's." He stated emotionlessly as he set the pot on the table with a thud.

"Spain? He's back?" Arthur left Vash's side to head to the door but almost ran into Spain himself who was holding a tray of pizza in both arms.

"What are you doi-"

"Excuse me England but I need to set these on the table before I burn my hands." Spain interrupted as he tried to squeeze past Arthur, who in return, allowed him to pass.

"Don't drop it Feliciano!" Arthur heard more footsteps heading toward the kitchen and recognized Lovino's voice, the other footsteps obviously belonging to Feliciano. Arthur watched in silence as the two Italian brother's came in holding more food; Feliciano holding two trays filled with bowls of gelato and Lovino holding bags of bread and another bag with something Arthur couldn't see in.

The new guest finished placing the food on the table, "Let's eat!" Feliciano chimed. Arthur was once again at a loss for words. He didn't know if he was angry, annoyed, happy or pleased. _They just barged in with food! That's nice of them but without permission! What gives them the right! But they brought food! A lot of it too. But there are too many people here!_

_ "_ A-Arthur?" Alfred looked up at his brother nervously, it looked like his brain had fried. "Arthur?" He tried again, and was happy as he saw his brother blink.

"Wha- Huh? Oh Alfred…" Arthur looked down at his brother with a blank stare. He heard Feliciano call out. "Hey Prussia we brought it all! Just like you asked us to."

"Prussia!" Then it hit Arthur; that was what he was doing on the phone earlier, he was calling for them to come over. "Dammit!" England saw Prussia scurry over to the table to take a look at all the food. "You brat! Stop inviting people over!"

"Hey! I wasn't going to eat _your_ cooking!"

"Oh he really is tiny! You were telling the truth Antonio!" Feliciano laughed. Romano just rolled his eyes at the sight. "Just pass out the food already."

Giving in, Arthur sighed. "Look lets just move this all to the dining room, I have a pretty big table."

"Okay!" Antonio chimed. "Ahehe if you don't mind, Switzerland can you get the pasta again?"

Vash sighed as he grabbed the giant cooking pot once again moving to the dining room. Arthur grabbed a bunch of plates, bowls and cups and also headed to his large dining room. He set the table as the rest laid out the food in the center of the table. "Are you staying for dinner Vash?" Arthur asked as he set the table.

"If my sister wants to." He shrugged.

Arthur nodded to his response and once he finished he called out to the living room. "Hey guys. There's food." Seeing the lack of response he added. "I didn't make it." It was then that all the nations in the living room got up and followed Arthur into the dining room. Everybody gazed upon the spread that laid on the table. Pasta and pizza decorated the table along with bread and bottles of wine at each end of the table. Arthur's dining room was very eloquent as well, being in the old English style with a large mahogany table in the center and red velvet walls that surrounded the are and a cream colored border lining it all. Decorating the wall were many expensive paintings. On the opposite end of the room was a broad window with red drapes flowing over the sides that complimented the walls, the drapes were pulled back revealing the now shining moon.

"Huh. It stopped raining." Francis pointed out.

"Well everybody have a seat." Arthur announced. Arthur himself took a seat at the very edge of the table, seating Alfred to the seat on his right. Francis took a seat next to Alfred, Antonio took a seat next to Francis, Lovino took a seat next to Antonio, Feliciano took a seat next to Lovino, Ludwig took a seat next to Feliciano, Gilbert took a seat next to Ludwig, Elizabeta took a seat next to Gilbert, Rodrich took a seat next to Elizabeta, Vash took a seat next to Rodrich, and Lichtenstein took a seat next to her brother. On Arthur's other side, Peter took a seat to his left, Berwald took the seat next to Peter, Tino took the seat next to Berwald, Iceland took the seat next to Tino, Norway took the seat next to Iceland, and Denmark took the seat next to Norway. And even with this many people at the table, it still had room for at least fifteen more people.

"Well dig in!" Feliciano announced.

"Uh Italy?" Arthur asked. "How did you get all this food here that quickly?"

"Well we made most of it at home but we ran out of tomatoes when were almost done so we had to find Spain, so we took the food with us. We didn't want to leave it alone! So when we found Antonio, we knew he always keeps tomatoes in his car so it was easy to complete."

"And you always make this much!"

"Yep! Let's eat!" Feliciano laughed happily as he piled some pasta onto his plate. Triggering the rest of the nations to do the same.

Soon the dining room was filled with chattering and laughter as all the nations dug into their food. The wine was passed around to the older nations if they wanted any, apple cider for those under aged; to Francis's horror he was denied wine by everybody for being 'too young'. Time passed before Arthur heard another knock on the door that nobody else seemed to notice. Excusing himself silently from the table, Arthur got up to see who was at the door. Upon opening the door, a flash of anger and rage shot up through Arthur that without thinking he punched the person standing in the door way, making his fist connect with the other mans jaw as hard as he can.

"What the FUCK are YOU doing here!" Arthur's voice was hoarse from the anger rising in his throat.

The other man laughed as he wiped his bleeding lip, "I was invited."

"Fucking liar! Get the hell away from my house!" Arthur rose his fist to punch the man again before he felt something pull on his leg, _hard._

"NO stop Arthur! Stop! I invited him!" Alfred pleaded as he clutched his brother's leg.

"Why would you invite Russia! Are you mad?"

"It's just everybody was here! And when you weren't around I found your book thing with all the numbers in it and so I called Russia and invited him. He said he was nearby so he was able to make it."

"But why Alfred! After all he's done to you!"

"I-I-I don't really know." Alfred thought about it. "I just…did it."

"I'm sorry Alfred, but I just can't let him into my house." Arthur shook his head.

"Oh please you have to! I invited him!"

Guilt coiled in Arthur's heart when he saw the look on his little brother's face. "Ugh FINE! But if he tries anything funny, I won't hesitate to shoot him with one of Switzerland's guns!" Arthur turned back to Russia, if looks could kill, Russia would have died a slow ands painful death from the one England was giving him, however all he returned was his normal trademark smile. "Come. In." Arthur announced in a way that would threaten most instead of welcome them.

Russia nodded and walked in, "I hope you don't mind but I brought some guests." Following Ivan was Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. Sighing, Arthur allowed all of them to enter. He pointed to where the dining room was, however Arthur stood by the door.

"I know it. I just know someone is going to- aha! There they are!" Arthur announced sarcastically to himself. Cars in the distance pulled in and Arthur moved aside as Belgium, Netherlands, Greece, Turkey, and even Bulgaria made their way into his house. He directed them to the dining room before heading to the door again to close it.

"That should be it right?" He whispered to himself as he started to close the door only to be half surprised when a hand got in the way from it closing all the way.

"Oye laddie! You aint gonna let us in?" Arthur froze. _Oh no not __**them**_!

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing here?"

"Where here to see our wee baby brother!" Another voice called out.

Arthur scoffed. "No really why are you here Scotland…and Ireland...and maybe Wales…" Arthur guessed who was on the other side of the door he refused to open all the way.

"Oy Canada came by for a visit earlier so he thought he'd drop by here before he left for home. You aint gonna leave the wee lad out here are you?"

Sighing Arthur thought about it, "Look just come in okay. There's food in the dining room, I unfortunately have a lot of unwanted guest so hurry before all the food is gone." Arthur opened the door all the way letting all his brothers in and closed the door behind them. They all made their way into the dining room and took empty seats.

"Matty!" Arthur heard Alfred call out, followed by Francis noticing Canada entering the room. "Mathew!" Arthur saw Mathew pale a little when he saw the state that Francis was in but fortunately it turned into an understanding smile, and then to laughter.

Arthur looked out in front of him, all the nation's happy chatting and laughing was accompanied by the clattering of plates and forks. All their problems from the past just seemed to disappear as everybody's face was filled with laughter. Netherlands didn't even look that bothered from Spain's presence in the room. Austria was laughing softly into his napkin. And the room was buzzing from the all the conversation and laughter taking place.

"Can you pass me the pasta?" "Thank you."

"Oh really that's so hilarious!" "Can you pass the wine mon cher?"

"No Francis. You're too young."

Arthur looked down at Alfred and frowned when he saw his face covered in pasta sauce. He leaned over and wiped his mouth before allowing him to continue eating. Arthur rested his chin in his hand, feeling a bit full from the pasta. He didn't bother making much conversation but just chose to watch others. Even though this was probably the worst nightmare he could ever think of, it was strangely okay with him. He could never fathom how this happened, but he concluded it was a strange miracle. Not only was he okay with being bombarded by nation after nation, the full miracle was that practically all of western Europe was in his dining room getting along and laughing with one another. Something Arthur never thought possible after sitting through countless meetings of arguing. So Arthur just sat there enjoying the peace, eating his gelato quietly, enjoying the odd miracle.

** Okay…why I took so long. **

** First excuse, two words: Code Geass. Lol I got hooked and whenever I turned on my computer all I wanted to do was watch it, so I couldn't concentraite on writing so I tried to finish the whole series…which I did. It was awesome. That took a little more than a week.**

** Second excuse: I was planning to take all of Saturday to finish this, but I forgot that, that's when our marching band goes to play in a Disneyland parade, so I was gone all day that day. Yes I live in SoCal so I go to Disneyland all the time so it wasn't that fun.**

** Third excuse: This was so hard to write. Idk why!**

** Forth thing(Not excuse really) I have to finish the second drawing I promised to my other winner, that was put on delay for scanner issues. But it is up and running now, so winner, expect it in the next few days on my Deviantart. **

** And other random reasons. I hope never to take that long to update again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I have to go now before I get in trouble for being on the computer for so long.**


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur felt consciousness wash over his body; he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, and stretched his arms and legs releasing a groan as his muscles were stretched. It had been a week since his house was bombarded by the entirety of Western Europe, and during that time Arthur had failed at creating the spell he needed to fix his little brother. He had already been forced to turn Prussia back to his normal age, along with France and spent most of his time taking care of Alfred than working on a spell. It had also been quite difficult to work on a spell not knowing the outcome of it when being used on a person. Perhaps he needs a test subject.

Feeling it still being early morning, Arthur shifted in bed trying to find a more comfortable spot. His eyes shot open when he felt something brush up against his stomach and he immediately tore his blankets off to see what was lying underneath. He sighed in relief seeing it was just Alfred, and thankfully not someone like France. He reached down and cautiously moved Alfred so his head lay on the pillow and proceeded to wrap his arms around his little brother to provide a little bit of extra warmth in which Alfred cuddled up to him in return. Why did he want to be turned back into an adult anyways? Wasn't he taking good care of him? England looked down to America's face; still innocent and still adorable. Arthur started to pet Alfred's hair as he listened to the light rain outside.

A couple of hours past after Arthur had once again managed to go back to sleep; he was awoken when he felt Alfred shifting next to him in bed. Alfred let out a small yawn as he sat up in bed followed by Arthur.

"Eh sorry about being here. I had another nightmare…and the rain made it more scary." Alfred said slightly guilty.

"Huh? Oh no! It's no problem Alfred." Arthur chuckled as he ruffled his brother's hair. "You come anytime you want." He said as he gave America a reassuring smile. "Now! What do you want for breakfast?"

Alfred gave it some thought before he announced. "French toast sounds good."

Arthur scoffed, "Ugh why must you insist on eating something with the frogs name on it?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Cuz it's good?"

"Fine I'll just tell France to make it then, since he refuses to go home."

"Or we can tell Matty to make some pancakes! He's still here!"

"Well that's true. They can both cook." Arthur sniffed the air more intensely. "In fact I think someone _is_ cooking."

"It smells good!" Alfred jumped from the bed and hurried out the room while Arthur stayed behind to make his bed. By the time he made it to the dining room, Canada was already serving Alfred a small stack of pancakes with the blueberries and bacon forming a happy face on it's surface. He heard Canada whisper "Say when." to Alfred as he poured on some syrup, followed shortly by Alfred saying 'when'. England took his seat at the table and waited to see if he would be served, about a minute passed before he heard footsteps approaching him followed by an unexpected kiss on the cheek.

"Look we are like a family non?" France happily stated as he swerved around the table to serve Arthur his pancakes.

Arthur rubbed at his cheek furiously as if he had acid dripping down it. "W-w-what the bloody hell do you think you are doing! Don't ever kiss me again!" Arthur scowled as he heard Alfred laughing and Mathew snickering.

"Haha it was just a joke _Angleterre._ Lighten up." France chuckled as he took a seat at the table joining the rest of them and the four began to dig into the warm fluffy pancakes.

"Man! Matty you make the best pancakes ever!" Alfred managed to say with a mouth full of food.

"Alfred, don't talk with your mouth full. Not only is it impolite but it is dangerous. You could choke."

"Sorry Arthur." Alfred whispered after he swallowed his food.

"Oh but thanks Alfred." Canada piped up. "But don't only credit me. Francis helped too." Canada pointed to Francis who winked at Alfred.

"Well th-mmnks mmm i-mmt rea-mm-y good."

"Alfred! What did I just say about eating with your mouth full!"

America swallowed. "Sorry Arthur." He said annoyed before sticking his tongue out at Arthur when he wasn't looking before continuing to eat.

After finishing their breakfast France piled up the dishes and presented them to Arthur who gave off a quizzical look. "We cooked. You wash." Francis said as he forcefully handed the dishes to the other blonde with a smile. Arthur scowled before he turned and headed off to the kitchen to clean, not before muttering under his breath, "It's only fair."

"Aww my little house wife." Francis said in a mock sweet tone before kissing Arthur again on the cheek and laughing.

"Bloody bastard! Cut that out!" Arthur yelled before slamming the dishes down on a counter with such force that Francis was sure that one had probably cracked. Arthur started to rub at his cheek with the ends of his sleeve trying to make it sterile again. "You better fucking stop that! If you do that one more time, I'll pop you in the nose. And if anything, _you're_ the wife!"

"Moi!" Francis asked over dramatically as he placed a hand on his chest indicating to his self. "Ohoho I think not! I am so much more manlier and sexier than you would ever wish to be mon poor Angleterre. Plus my beard gives me a more…fatherly look."

"It gives the you the look of an un kept slob. Shave it already!"

"Non! And what makes you think _you_ are the dad?"

"Because I bloody fucking am!"

"Watch your mouth Angleterre there are children around. And that wasn't a very convincing argument." France chimed.

"Oh don't act like he doesn't already know those words. And fine! _I _am more manly! Look at your hair, you look like a girl. You're too bloody damn effeminate to be the dad."

"Um Alfred's choking!" Arthur and Francis snapped their heads around to face a worried looking Canada with Alfred in his arms. "I don't want to try the Heimlich maneuver on him because he's so small I might hurt him. Hurry!" Canada said in a rush, he knew Alfred wouldn't die from this, but loss oxygen for a long enough time can cause brain damage.

"Alfred!" Arthur rushed to Mathew's side and took Alfred in his arms. He looked down seeing he was gagging and struggling for air. "Oh fuck Alfred." England cried out.

"Here give him to me!" Francis grabbed Alfred and stood him on the floor. He placed his arms around America's waist and put his hands into position before giving gentle pushes upward and inward to the choking boy torso. And after a few moments a piece of pancake shot out from Alfred's mouth before the boy collapsed into Francis's arms. Francis checked Alfred's vital signs. "Fuck he's not breathing." Francis said in a monotone. Arthur's heart skipped a beat as he started to tear up. Francis lay Alfred on the floor and tilted his head back before gently giving him CPR. After a few moment's Alfred started coughing and Francis pulled away with a sigh of relief. He helped the boy up patting his back. "There we are." He cooed. "Haha your boss would have killed us if anything happened to you."

Alfred's coughing finally ceased and he forced a smile. "Yeah that's probably why I shouldn't eat and talk at the same time. Haha."

Arthur's face changed from worry to angry…back to worry then back to angry before he settled on rushing over and just giving America a hug. "Dammit! Don't worry me like that!" He yelled as he hugged Alfred close.

"Eh…sorry this might be partially my fault." Canada spoke up. "We had a left over pancake so I gave it to him…and then he started to talk to me...and then you know. I'm sorry."

"No Mathew it isn't your fault. I told him not to eat with his mouth full, and he just wouldn't listen. I'm surprised this barely happened after all the years he's been eating like this." Arthur sighed.

Alfred coughed before announcing, "Can we go to the park today?"

"T-t-the park! It's raining outside Alfred." Arthur said in disbelief as he pointed to the nearest window revealing the rain picking up.

Alfred pouted. "Fine. Then how about tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I suppose if it clears up." Arthur said as he returned his glance to the window. "But you must promise to do what I say. I won't have you wandering off and hurting yourself."

"Oh come on Arthur I'm a big boy." Alfred laughed. "Or will be soon. Then I can finally go back to my house."

Arthur froze. Back to his house? Dammit! And there it is. Wasn't he having fun staying here with him? Why was he so eager to turn back to his normal age? Dammit why?

"Arthur?" Alfred asked cautiously as he saw England's face freeze into one of fear and sadness as Arthur's grip on his tiny shoulders tightened. "Uh Arthur. Can you let go? You're kind of hurting my shoulders."

Let go? He can't let him go again. Not again. He didn't think his heart could take it. This wasn't supposed to happen. Didn't Alfred love his big brother? After all he's done for him? Anger and fear boiled up in Arthur as he continued to wrap his thoughts around the second loss of Alfred.

"Angleterre! LET GO!" Arthur came out of his thoughts as he felt his arms being tugged off of Alfred's shoulders forcefully. England blinked furiously not realizing what he was doing, he looked down at Alfred who was wincing and clutching his shoulder's where Arthur had violently grabbed onto. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat when he saw a tear slide down Alfred's shining blue eyes and a sniffle escaping.

Arthur fell back in disbelief and crawled away from Alfred in sheer horror. He looked at his hands as if they were the devil themselves and then back to Alfred who was staring at him fearfully.

"Angleterre what was that about?" Francis asked him angrily. "You could have hurt him! What's gotten over you!"

"I-I-I-I d-d-o- I-I-I'm sorry." Arthur stuttered, he had no idea what was wrong with him how could he have hurt Alfred. He stood up from the floor. "I-I need to go." Arthur turned and ran back to his bedroom where he slammed the door shut with such force his whole house shook.

Francis looked down at Alfred worryingly, "Are you okay?" He asked as he petted Alfred's hair.

America sniffed before nodding his head. "Yeah I'm fine. He just…really scared me." He managed to say as he forced a laugh.

"Come on." Francis scooped Alfred up into his arms and attempted to calm the boy down. "I don't know what's gotten into him. But we should just leave him alone at the moment."

"I'll clean the kitchen." Canada finally allowed his voice to be heard. "I don't mind."

"Thank you Mathew. You are too kind." Francis said as he carried Alfred out of the kitchen and soon into the living room. He looked down at Alfred and saw he was still in his pajamas and not bathed. He knew England would disapprove if he was the one to take him a bath, but he wasn't here at the moment and it needed to be done. Hopefully Alfred wouldn't refuse.

"Umm… Alfred? Come on…let's go get you cleaned up."

Alfred tensed for a second, the whole time he had been like this, he had only allowed Arthur to clean, bathe and change him when the time called for it. But now it looked like he would have to settle for France. After a few seconds he nodded his head and allowed himself to be taken to the bathroom.

After closing the door, Francis suddenly felt uncomfortable. The only reason he wanted to take Alfred a bath before was he thought Alfred would be happy and cute splashing in the bubbles…but now, he was…all sad. He had to switch this situation around. Turning around to face Alfred, he plastered a huge grin on his face. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of mood. He squeaked as Francis grabbed him around the waist and held him high.

"Francis what are yo-" Alfred was caught off as he was tossed into the air gently making his stomach churn in excitement from the rush.

"Come on mon petit lapin! Smile!" Francis said as he twirled around with Alfred in his arms and made his was to the bath tub and started to fill it up. Alfred couldn't help but laugh a little at Francis silliness. He put Alfred back on the floor and started to undress him, hoping that Alfred wouldn't protest, which Alfred thankfully went along with. He lowered him into the tub and started to sing to him in French as he washed his body. He played around and put a dab of bubbles on Alfred's nose to tease him, which Alfred laughed in response, followed by Alfred grabbing some bubbles to put on his chin in a bubble made beard. Alfred laughed as he grabbed some more bubbles to put on Francis's face which made them both laugh.

"Haha I already have a beard. I don't think I need another one." Francis laughed as he wiped it away.

"Haha yeah but that one makes you look old." Alfred laughed as he reapplied France's bubble beard. France tried to counter his silliness by shaping Alfred's hair into a Mohawk style making himself laugh. "What did you do?" Francis grabbed a mirror and held it to America, laughing when he gasped in surprise. Alfred ruffled his hair back to normal while laughing.

"Hey where are your glasses?"

"Aw shit!" Alfred exclaimed. "I left them back home, I haven't been wearing them because they didn't fit anymore and I forgot to bring them."

"Haha hey watch you language. As long as they're safe and not broken, they should be fine when you return."

"_IF_ I return. I'm getting the feeling that Arty can't do it." Alfred said nervously.

"I'm sure he's doing the best he can." Francis reassured America as he rinsed his body off.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Arthur threw himself on his bed. Alfred hated him now probably, or was afraid of him or something. The look that Alfred gave him! Even if he didn't hate him, he _hurt_ him. Arthur had hurt his little brother. Why was he even calling him his little brother? Alfred denounced that years ago, who was he kidding? Arthur didn't know how long he kept his self locked up in his room reading old books and listening to music, but he decided to finally go confront everyone when he started to see the day grow darker outside, which was hard to tell with the storm getting worse.

He poked his head out the door and examined the hallway, seeing no one there he allowed the rest of his body to remove itself from the room. He cautiously walked down the hallway until he heard a crash of thunder followed by all lights in the house shutting off. Arthur heard a scream from the living room that he recognized as America's.

"Mon dieu! The lights! Alfred are you okay? Alfred? Where did you go?"

"Alfred?" Arthur heard Mathew's voice call out.

The storm outside raged as the wind howled against the windows and walls of the exterior of the house. A cold chill settled in the house as everything was pitch black. Alfred must be terrified. Arthur could hear footsteps approaching somewhere around him but he couldn't make out a form in the dark. He turned his head around trying to look for the source of the noise before he heard some sniffling.

"Alfred? Is that you?" Arthur whispered. He tried to slowly make his way to the source of the silent crying. "Alfred?"

The hallway was illuminated as a flash of lightning lit up the house. And there Arthur saw Alfred around five feet away from him sitting against the wall with his knees up to his chin, eyes shut and hands to his ears as tears slipped down his face.

"Alfred!" Arthur rushed over to his side as a new wave of thunder shook the house. He grabbed Alfred and held him tightly to his chest and wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around the smaller boy.

"Listen to my heartbeat Alfred. Listen to my heartbeat." Arthur whispered into Alfred's hair. He let America's head rest on his chest as he covered the other ear to shield him from any other sounds of thunder. "Try to listen to my heartbeat Alfred."

Alfred didn't even have the right mind to realize who was holding him, he was scared and that's all he knew. He felt some relief being this close to… "Listen to my heartbeat Alfred." Arthur? Alfred tried to look up to see Arthur's face but only saw darkness, he shut his eyes quickly but he knew right away as he smelled the familiar scent of his brother.

"Alfred I love you please don't cry anymore." Arthur cooed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just love you too damn much." Arthur forcefully laughed as he held Alfred even closer, who was now listening to the faint beat of his heart. Arthur could hear the thunder getting farther and the rain getting lighter and finally he saw the hall illuminate with a candle in the distance, no doubt France and Canada.

"Angleterre are you there?"

"Yeah France. And so is Alfred."

"Whew that's a relief." Mathew whispered.

Soon afterwards the lights of the house flickered back on and the rain lightened up outside, and Arthur spent the rest of the night happily reading Alfred some of the fairy tale story books he kept, as the storm passed.

** Took so long because of this site is having problems or something. But apparently I found a way to get around. There were a lot of mood swings in this chapter. I'm still having trouble finding time to update and stuff, but I think because our concert band competition thing is coming up and I have a mess load of people asking me to draw and make things for them so I'm trying to get one thing done at a time. And just so you know, a little spoiler….Arthur's thoughts he was having in this chapter won't just go away, I assure you of that. I feel something major coming up.**

**P.s I want to put in a holiday chapter. What holiday do you think I should put? Halloween? Christmas? Thanksgiving? **


	16. Status Update

** Hello people! Umm this is just a status update. Sorry for getting your hopes up thinking this was a new chapter, buuuut I plan to chuck out the new chapter in less than two days. And I tallied up what holiday you guys preferred and it ended up being Christmas, so it will be a Christsmas special near Easter time! Yay! **

** Oh so anyways I have been a bit busy, as always, but this is because I am going to go to San Francisco tomorrow for a band field trip. And I am extremely nervous because I play lead trumpet and I have a solo in each of the songs we are playing. I am going to mess up. DX Oh God, and it's a contest. **

** Oh but while I am there I will be bringing my computer so I am going to try to update the new chapter from the hotel I am staying at. Gonna go see the Golden Gate Bridge. ^-^**

** Wish me luck~ **


	17. Chapter 16

**Lol you guys are funny. I throw in some flirty France and you automatically think it's going to turn into a FrUk story. To answer all your questions no this isn't meant to be a pairing story, there are way too many of those. This is a family story that shows the different sides to all the characters. In the end, I left it open for you to decide if you want to interpret it as yaoi. And about France, he does it to annoy England really. He knows England hates it, and he does it to get on his nerves. **

"Angleterre, you know what's coming up right?"

"What are you talking about frog?"

"Take a look at the calendar. You've been so busy lately that you haven't even noticed the weather getting colder." Francis pointed to the calendar at the opposite side of the kitchen while taking another drink of the hot chocolate in his hand. "Check for yourself." Arthur walked to the calendar and squinted at, trying to pin point exactly what day it was.

"Shit!"

"See it now?"

"I didn't know it was that close."

"A week Angleterre."

"How could I have not noticed?"

"You are a busy man."

Arthur let out a sigh. "Christmas huh? Well I suppose that means I must go shopping."

"And get a tree." Francis added. "You're already late on that."

"Shut up. You try trying to conjure up a reverse spell from scratch. I didn't have the time to think about a Christmas tree."

"Or even look at the calendar for that matter."

"Shut up." Arthur ran his hand through his hair and let out another sigh before calling Alfred. "Alfred, come here for a minute!" Hearing his name, Alfred looked up from the Superman and Batman action figures he was playing with to run to the kitchen and poke his head in to see Arthur and Francis drinking hot chocolate.

"Ooh! Can I have some too?" Alfred asked when he smelled the chocolate.

"_Oui_, we saved you some." Francis held out a smaller cup to Alfred which he took eagerly.

"So what did you want to say?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"Oh right. Umm after you're done with that, do you want to come with me to get a Christmas tree?"

Alfred paused. Christmas? He had forgotten. Excitement filled his stomach and he couldn't help suppress a scream of excitement startling both Francis and Arthur.

"CHRRIISSTTMAASS! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" Alfred started jumping up and down.

"Alfred calm down. Calm down! You're getting hot chocolate everywhere!" Arthur ran to Alfred and held him down. "Stop." He whispered before a thought had occurred to him. Did Alfred believe in Santa Claus? How would he ask without making it too obvious?

"Er…Alfred? What are you going ask Santa for Christmas?"

"Hmmm…I want-Iwant uhhh." Alfred muttered as he held his chin in thought.

Okay so he did still believe Arthur concluded. He wondered if he still believed Santa even before this whole fiasco.

"I want a Play Station Three, and, and a basketball, and a puppy and a nerf gun and legos and a baseball, and a power ranger, and-"

Arthur chuckled, "Woah, woah. Calm down there Alfred. Santa isn't made out of money now."

"Duh! That's why the elves make the toys. Geez everyone knows that."

"Er right." Arthur reminded himself. "So let's go get the tree then?"

"And decorations!" Alfred reminded him.

"And let's start getting Christmas dinner in mind." France added.

"Yes, yes." England said annoyed. "Oh and you might want to tell Canada to drop by again."

"Will do _Angleterre._"

Arthur turned back to Alfred. His blue eyes were sparkling with excitement as he stared back, reminding England of Christmas's long ago. Christmas's when Alfred was young and eagerly awaited his holiday visits. When they spent the day in the snow, baking gingerbread cookies(Which was harder to do back then), hand carving gifts for Alfred when he wasn't looking, reading him stories of the baby Jesus, and snuggling up near the fire place when it was too cold outside. Arthur sighed at the memories and was grateful to be given one last opportunity to cherish those moments.

"Let's go get the tree then Alfred."

"Can France come too?" America asked. Arthur was about to complain before he remembered it was the time of forgiveness and all that other holiday junk.

"…Yeah sure. Just get your jacket. It's cold out."

Alfred was wildly running around the trees that the sale's man was offering.

"Alfred! Hold still!" Arthur yelled out as he chased after him. "Get back here!" Alfred continued to inspect every tree he saw in the lot, in which none satisfied his liking. After about five more minutes of chasing Alfred around the Christmas trees, Arthur caught up to him and scooped him up into his arms.

"Arthur! I don't like any of these!" America exclaimed impatiently.

"What's wrong with them?" Arthur pointed to a nearby tree. "That one looks lovely."

"No." America responded bluntly. "That one is missing a few branches right there." He pointed to the spot, making Arthur sigh.

"Okay then how about this one?" Arthur pointed to yet another good looking tree.

"No. It's not the right kind of green."

"Not the right kind of- look Alfred it's nice!" Arthur argued. "Fine! Then how about that one?"

"No. It's too small." England gave out a frustrated sigh.

"I think he's right. It is a little small." France added.

"Shut it. No one was asking you! We've been here for an hour already. Will you just choose Alfred? It doesn't have to be perfect."

Alfred let out a disappointed sigh. He looked around the lot and saw the salesman displaying a couple more trees. One in particular caught his eye and he started squirming in Arthur's arms. "There it is! England! England! Put me down!"

Arthur was caught off guard and almost dropped Alfred but managed to hold on tight. "Don't call me England out here in public." He whispered. "But what did you find?" He asked as he placed him on the floor. As soon as his feet touched the floor he was off; he ran to the tree he spotted.

"This one! This one!" In Alfred's eyes it was perfect. The color was a beautiful shade of green that glistened against the colored Christmas lights that were displayed over the nearby building. The branches were soft and fully covered all sides of the tree perfectly, and none stuck out in any odd angle. And the smell itself was so fresh and pure; it was able to be smelled over the rest of the surrounding trees.

"How much for this tree?" Arthur asked the nearby sales man.

Arthur paid the fee and he and France heaved it to the top of his car to tie it down. "This is a nice tree." France happily stated. "I'm glad I'm spending Christmas here this year. What did I do last year again?" France took his seat in the passenger's side and waited for England to finish fastening Alfred in a car seat in the back of the car and take the drivers seat.

"You went around the world and stripped every nation of their clothes…and dignity." England replied with a frown on his face.

"_Non_, that was two years ago." France said as tried to think back.

"Oh that's right…oh. That's when those parallel wankers came by."

"Oh yeah!" America exclaimed from the back of the car, remembering the chaos.

"Haha and then I snuck into _Angleterre's _ room after he fell asleep. Yes, yes I remember now." France chuckled.

England mumbled something under his breath, obviously not remembering good times.

"Well I'm just glad then that this will be a year that I get to get along with you two. It hardly ever happens especially with you." France pointed to England as he continued to drive. Alfred looked out the windows at the decorations and the snow that was slowly starting to make it's way from the sky. He hated the cold, but if Christmas was the reason, he would be more than happy to accept it.

Back at the house, all three helped decorate the tree with the Christmas ornaments that England kept in his basement; Alfred accidentally dropping and breaking two of them. The tree glistened with white and gold and lights; gold ribbons shined against the light, making the living room a soft, warmer color. Francis and Arthur helped decorate the outside of the house since Alfred kept on insisting. Despite the light snow and France almost falling off the roof at least three times, the house soon became beautifully decorated with red and green lights wrapped snuggly around the borders of the house and a great big Christmas wreath was placed on the doorway as a last finishing touch. France took the liberty of making fresh backed sugar cookies, making sure that England was far away from the baking process so he wouldn't 'contaminate' them with his bad cooking skills, much to Arthur's annoyance. Throughout the days, Arthur stepped out of the house a couple times to buy gifts and run errands while Francis took care of Alfred and kept him occupied. And before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve.

"Alfred go to sleep." Arthur sat in a chair next to his little brother's bed and was petting the smaller boy's hair soothingly.

"I can't!" Alfred fidgeted. "Santa's coming tonight! I'm too excited!"

"Well he won't come unless you're a good boy, and good boys go to sleep."

"Tell me a story Arthur! An awesome one!" England sighed and rubbed a sleepy eye. He was exhausted from the Christmas preparations he had been busying himself with lately, and all he wanted was some sleep, but seeing America this excited just made his heart melt.

"Okay…let me think." Arthur thought about all the Christmas stories that he could think of and finally chose one. "Okay how about a Christmas Carol."

"NO!" Alfred yelled in a panicked voice.

"What? Why not? What's wrong?"

"There are ghost in that story." Alfred whispered as he tried hiding under his blanket. Arthur smiled at the innocent cuteness.

"Alright then. How about…Twas the Night before Christmas…" Arthur waited for a negative response, but seeing that he got none he continued. "And all through the house." England went back to petting Alfred's hair, "Not a creature was stirring…" He yawned. "Not even a mouse." Arthur's voice was calm and smoothing as he whispered into the dimly lit room. The snow outside was light and quiet, making Arthur's soft voice the only audible thing in the room.

"The stalkings were hung by the chimney with care. In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." Arthur looked down at Alfred and thankfully registered his eyes starting to droop and his breathing growing slow and steady. He gave a kiss to the top of Alfred's head before continuing. "The children were nestled all snug in their beds. While visions of sugar plums danced in their head…" Both Arthur and Alfred yawned at the same time. Arthur continued the story for a short while before noticing that Alfred had finally gone to sleep with a content smile on his face.

Francis came by the room a little later to check how things were going but quieted his steps as soon as he saw both England and America both fast asleep on the bed, Alfred in Arthur's arms.

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Arthur was dragged out of sleep by someone bouncing on his stomach. "WAAKKKEE UUPP AARRTTHUURR!"

"Ugh! America get off you are hurting me!"

"BUT IT'S CHRRISTMASS ARRTHUURR! WAKE UP!"

"Do you not see that I _am_ awake!" Arthur yelled out before getting up to face Alfred who bore a huge shining smile on his face.

"Great! Then let's go! Santa came!" Alfred scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room eagerly.

Arthur stretched and yawned as he ruffed out his bed head. "Honestly where does that boy find the energy?" Arthur made his way down the stairs to the living room in his pajamas to be greeted by a cup of tea, courtesy of France, and Canada who had arrived ten minutes earlier.

"Oh hello Mathew. Have a good trip?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes, it was good. You look well rested Arthur."

"Er thanks."

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALK! PRESENTS TIME!" Alfred yelled impatiently.

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed, "Alright, alright. Hold on there lad." They all took a seat around the tree and they passed Canada a cup of hot chocolate, in which he poured a mass amount of maple syrup he pulled out of God knows where. Arthur pulled out a present from under the tree and read the tag. "To Alfred F. Jones. From Santa Claus" Arthur handed the package to Alfred. "I think it's for you." He said with a smile.

Alfred tore open the package eagerly.

"Don't break it!" Arthur cried out.

"Oh let him have his fun." Francis chuckled.

"Oh! WOW! AWESOME!" Alfred exclaimed. "A PS3!"

"Wow." Mathew laughed, he couldn't believe Arthur actually got Alfred that. However, Arthur figured he could use it more when he was older again. "Can I play too?" Mathew joked.

"Dude! Of course you can Matty!"

"Well in that case, open up the present I brought you next for being so kind."

"Oh dude you brought me a present? You are one awesome bro!"

Canada laughed and handed Alfred the package in which Alfred started to tear apart the wrappings on it. He opened the box under the wrappings revealing a small baseball glove.

"You know, so we can play again." Mathew smiled. "Try it on!"

Alfred eagerly threw on the glove. "Toss me something! Toss me something!" He laughed. Mathew took a baseball he was keeping in his pocket and tossed it to Alfred who gingerly caught it in his glove. He smiled as he caught it. "Awesome."

"I'm glad you like it Amer- UGH!" Mathew flew backwards as the baseball hit him square in the face.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled angrily.

"Dude Canada you're still too slow! Big brother will always be better I suppose." Alfred laughed.

"Alfred apologize!" England yelled out.

"Oh! _Mon_ Mathieu are you okay?" France consulted the Canadian.

"Yeah I'm fine." Canada whispered as he adjusted his glasses.

Alfred laughed, "Why should I apologize? This is how we always play. But fine I guess I'm sorry Matty." After giving Alfred a stern look, Arthur sighed and handed the next present to Alfred.

"Here's another one from Santa, Alfred." He said with another warm smile. After around five presents later containing gifts such as toy guns, video games, and action figures, Arthur handed Alfred yet another present. "Here lad. This ones from me personally."

"Oh from you? Thanks Arthur!" Alfred took the small package and tried to shake it a little to hear the contents. Compared to the other gifts, this gift looked a lot more beautiful than the others. It's ribbons were velvet red and it's wrappings were so shining gold, that Alfred could almost see his full reflection in it. Not wanting to ruin such magnificent wrappings, Alfred felt a little remorse when tearing it open. When he finished unwrapping it, the present itself wasn't in a commercial packaged box for the sole purpose of it being hand made. This wasn't store bought, or in Alfred's mind, elf made; this was hand crafted by no other than Arthur.

After taking them out of the small box, Alfred held the two wooden figures in his hands, carefully turning them over getting better looks at them. In his hand were two new additions to his set of toy soldiers that Arthur had given him over two hundred years ago. However these resembled himself and Arthur. They were in the uniforms that they wore during the American Revolution. Alfred knew that Arthur still was incredibly touchy with the subject, so he couldn't fathom why Arthur would make him such a thing. Something that would constantly remind themselves of the past. Alfred looked up at Arthur with questioning eyes.

"I-I just thought you might want to add to your collection of soldiers." Arthur cleared his throat nervously. Truth be told, he _was_ still very touchy about the subject, but he knew that Alfred wasn't, and he was in fact proud of that war. "D-d-do you like them?"

"Dude! Of course. I love them." Alfred could see Arthur's nervous eyes and could tell what pain it must have put him through to make such a nice gift that only he himself would enjoy. Deciding to change the mood, Alfred spoke up. "Haha but you didn't make your eyebrows big enough Arty. Your eyebrows are WAY bigger than that."

"No they are not!" Arthur blushed angrily.

"Okay Angleterre! It's time for my gift!" France interrupted as he handed a gift to Arthur.

"Oh…you got me something frog?" Arthur took it warily. "It better not be porn or revealing clothing, or a God awful French maid outfit."

"Why do you think so poorly of me, Arthur?" Francis mocked with fake sadness. "Just open it."

Arthur grumbled as he opened the package. "It's…a cookbook." Arthur announced unimpressed.

"Written by _Moi__**!**_" France yelled triumphantly. "I wrote it in English with very understandable language for you! Instead of saying 'dice the mushrooms' it says 'cut the mushrooms into small pieces!' Now you can have my cooking wherever you go! Now of course it won't be the same because _you're_ the one cooking. But I think that we at least can get to something decent and edible now!"

"What the bloody hell was wrong with my cooking before!" Arthur argued. "I like it!"

"Yes but no one else does." France replied calmly.

"Well Alfred likes my cooking! Don't you Alfred?" Arthur turned to America who quickly looked away. "Alfred?"

"Umm yes…I l-l-love your cooking."

"Lies." France stated a matter of factly.

"Well if you think my cooking is so bad then maybe I shouldn't give you this present!"

"Oh you got me a present!" France cheered.

"Here." Arthur shoved the package into France's arms. Francis immediately started to unwrap it, "Oh Angleterre you should have."

"You're right I **shouldn't** have." Arthur replied annoyed.

"HEY! It's my old pirate hat!"

"Found it in the basement. Thought I should give it back after God knows how long it's been since I took that from you."

"A couple hundred years. I believe it was when you sunk my ship and left me and my crew to fend for ourselves in the middle of the ocean." He replied bitterly.

Arthur laughed. "Haha yep! Ahh good times."

Francis frowned at the comment before turning back to Canada and handed a large gift to him, "Here you go Mathieu."

Mathew was shocked to be noticed, and took the present happily. "Thanks France." Mathew unwrapped the present eagerly.

"A new hockey stick! Wow thanks!"

"You're welcome. I know how much you love that violent little sport of yours." France replied distractedly as he put his pirate hat on his head."

"Oh well thank you, I needed one because I accidentally broke mine the other day."

"Here Mathew I got you something as well." Arthur stated as he handed the package to Canada.

"Oh thank you England."

For the rest of the morning, the four exchanged gifts with each other. Alfred giving Arthur a new tea set that France went out to buy with Alfred's own money so that the Frenchman couldn't take credit for the exchange of the gift. And various other sentimental objects were passed around. After they had finally finished, they all finally moved to the kitchen to have a Christmas breakfast that Arthur actually helped prepare with the guidance of his new cookbook. However France and Canada did most of the work, and gave England the easy things. In the end they all ate together, passing around the maple syrup for the pancakes along side of eggs, hash browns, sausages, waffles and one gingerbread cookie for each.

"Angleterre what time are the rest coming?"

"Er later at like seven…why?"

"I was just wondering. Who's coming again?"

"Ugh must we keep going over this you wine loving bugger? It's my brother's Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Sealand. And not to mention Hong Kong actually insists on spending Christmas here this year. I think he is tired of spending it with China to be honest. Oh and Seychelles said she will stop by. Not to mention Australia and New Zealand…and that's about it…oh wait no. Wy's coming too."

"Why so many people Arthur?"

Arthur took a while to respond. He actually hadn't had a traditional family Christmas in a long time, and he doubted Alfred has ever had one. The boy would always throw socializing parties. And all in all this event was for America's benefit. England wanted America to have at least one traditional family Christmas; he knew how much he envied the other families around Christmas time. "Well…just because." Arthur mumbled.

Soon enough people started showing up one by one at Arthur's house each bearing gifts for others, but mostly for Alfred. Arthur had to force himself to open the door when his brothers arrived, and kept a force smile on when each stepped in one by one punching him 'playfully' on the shoulder. Scotland went up to Arthur with a devilish smile.

"Got something for you." He said.

"Really now?" Arthur replied sarcastically, obviously not believing that it was something nice. Before he new it Scotland had him in a head lock and was forcing a fake Rudolph the red nosed reindeer nose on his face. "HEY! Get the bloody hell off me!"

"Oy Ireland! Get the Antlers!"

Arthur felt someone shove a pair of fake antlers held on a head band on to the top of his head. Somewhere near by he heard Wales speaking. "If you don't mind Francis?"

"Non of course not."

And suddenly Arthur felt his head yanked up.

"Smile Arty." He heard Scotland say before he heard the familiar click of a camera.

"I bloody hate all of you." Arthur growled as he yanked off the fake red nose that actually lit up and ripped off the antlers that still lay on the top of his head. He wriggled out of the grip of his brothers and approached France who had obviously taken the picture and tore the Polaroid photo out of his hand.

He took a second to observe the picture; Scotland, Wales, and Ireland were all wearing Santa hats and arms around each others shoulders, while England stood in the center in Reindeer accessories. Arthur was about to rip it before it was swiped out of his hands by Scotland. Arthur growled before giving up. In all his years around Scotland, he could never win an argument against the man without being utterly humiliated so he just decided to hold his tongue.

And so the festivities went on! Alfred was showing all his gifts to the guests while Francis got the dinner ready. And Arthur snuck out of the room to dress up as Santa Claus. He figured Alfred would like that. After stuffing a few pillows under his stomach and putting on a fake beard, England snuck out back and stood outside the open window that he would enter the house through, there was no way he would climb down the chimney. He was about to enter the house before he heard something land on his roof. Automatically thinking robbers, Arthur climbed up the ladder to see who was on the roof.

"Finland? What are you doing here?"

"Delivering presents of course!" Finland smiled warmly and to Arthur's shock, jumped down the chimney.

"Woah wait! You'll get hurt!" Arthur ran to the chimney and looked down worryingly. "Tino? Are you okay?"

The snow fell softly and Arthur had trouble keeping his balance on the slippery roof. "Blast all. Why the bloody hell did he have to go and do that?" Before a second thought could occur to him Finland popped out of the chimney and landed next to England, startling him. Arthur felt his balance go and waved his arms around trying to regain his balance. Before Tino had a time to react, Arthur was already slipping off the roof with a yelp, landing on the ground with a soft thud. _Thank God for all these pillows on me, and the snow._

Arthur walked back into the house, through the front door this time to be greeted by Alfred's excited voice. "SANTA! You're back!"

Forgetting for a second that he was dressed as Santa, Arthur quickly responded. "Why of course I'm back!" He bellowed in the deepest voice he could muster.

"But why? You already delivered presents twice!"

"I-I did?"

"Yeah! Last night, and again just now!"

"Umm…then I guess I must be going!" Arthur said nervously and turned toward the door.

"Aww already? But I have a question."

Arthur froze. "Why of course Alfred." Arthur turned to Alfred and bent down. "What is it?"

America leaned in closer so he was whispering into 'Santa's' ear.

"Can you promise that I can have Christmas next year with Arthur again?"

England's heart melted as he smiled. "I promise."

America nodded. "Okay. Good."

After a clothing change, Arthur rejoined the party in his house. Hong Kong had put on some Christmas music and Seychelles had started dancing with Alfred who laughed as he was twirled. Ireland and Scotland started dancing enthusiastically with each other, almost knocking over furniture. Wales came over and took America to dance with while Francis came and danced with Seychelles. Hong Kong decided to dance with Wy, who was surprisingly good at dancing. Sealand grabbed Arthur's hand and guided him to the living room where he started to dance with him. France twirled Seychelles and swung her back into his arms making her long hair flow in the wind. Seychelles ended up trilling into Canada's arms who gladly stole Francis's dancing partner much to Frances distress. Arthur was laughing as he was trying to keep up with Sealand's spinning; hands linked together. Wales held Alfred high and swooped him around like an airplane to the beat of the music. Ireland ended up knocking over a clock hanging on the wall when he accidentally kicked too high with his dancing. Australia came over to dance with Wy and Hong Kong went to dance with New Zealand.

Soon the dinner was ready and Francis set the table. He also made sure to hang up a mistletoe at the top of the entrance to the dining room. Arthur walked in with Alfred in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Francis walked in with Seychelles and gave her a kiss on the hand. Sealand enthusiastically brought Wy over and walked in with her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh come on. On the lips!" France called out.

Sealand blushed before he felt Wy give him a quick peck on the lips. Ireland grabbed England back out and walked in with him along side with Scotland who simultaneously gave him a big smooch on each cheek, Australia held him down as he tied to escape, while Wales took a picture. Hong Kong and New Zealand looked at each other awkwardly, Hong Kong wondering New Zealand's gender. In the end they just decided to enter the dining room individually. Canada entered the room with Wales who gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

Dinner was spectacular; the best Christmas dinner that Arthur's ever eaten. Turkey was passed around along with mashed potatoes, corn, green bean casserole; the typical Christmas food. Pie was passed around later followed by the rest of the presents being opened. And at the end of the day, all of them curled up around the fire place while they told funny stories of past Christmas experiences.

Alfred sat in Arthur's lap, and Arthur reluctantly was held in Scotland's lap. Alfred leaned up to Arthur's ear. "Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Merry Christmas Alfred." He whispered

**Hey guyyysss~ **

** You like Christmas? I tried. The ending was a little sudden though…sorry. Oh you guys like England's brothers? I always imagine them messing with him and trying to embarrass him.**

**So I just came back from San Francisco. It is beautiful over there! Oh so wonderful, the Golden Gate Bridge was cool. But I am glad to be back in good ol' Los Angeles. Yeah and so while I was over there I wrote most of this but didn't have time to upload it, because there was WiFi only in the lobby of the hotel. **

** Anyone who is curious, my solos went okay. I thought it wasn't so good, but everyone says that they were pretty good. And in the end our band won silver 3****rd**** which makes no sense to me…wtf is silver 3****rd****. And while over there I saw a guy who looked JUST LIKE FRACE! I was trying to get a picture of him without acting like a stalker lol Oh and I saw a guy who looked JUST LIKE CANADA! And same thing, I tried not to look like a stalker…both failed and I wasn't able to get a picture.**

** Ps: I didn't put the cost of the Christmas tree, because I have no idea what the money currency is like in the UK XD**


	18. Chapter 17

**OH MY GOSH! I UPDATED AGAIN! Guys guess what? It's spring break. Yayz! Hope you guys enjoyed the fluffiness as of late…because that's about to stop. *Evil Russia smile***

Arthur slammed the door to the basement angrily as he let out a sigh of frustration. He was never going to get this. It had been two months since Christmas, and he hasn't made any progress on the spell. Everything he tried had failed. All his test subjects never came out as he wanted.

For the past two months England had asked people near Alfred's age to stop by so he can cast spells on them to see if he can conjure up the one he needed. First was Canada. Arthur had successfully wiped his memory and turned him into an eight year old during one try. In another try, he some how turned him into a thirty year old. Later he used Italy, who gladly volunteered. He turned him into a two year old with memory of his adult life, along with the thought process of an adult. A couple more tries on Feliciano still had him at a loss. Next Switzerland was recruited, although unenthusiastic about it, was turned into a twelve year old with the thinking process of a six year old before England quickly changed him back.

All volunteers weren't given an explanation of Alfred's full condition so that when Arthur asked them questions, they would be completely truthful and not be thinking of how they should act. He didn't want to screw up here. But now England has had yet another exhausting day of failing at conjuring up a new spell. He told Lithuania that he could go home now, and soon afterwards Arthur left the basement. Alfred greeted him when he reached the living room.

"Did ya do it?" The American asked excitedly.

"No unfortunately not. This is a lot more difficult then I thought it would be. I'm sorry Alfred." The small boy sighed with a disappointed look on his face.

"It's okay…I kind of miss Tony though. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yes well, I'm sorry." Seeing the disappointed look on Alfred's face, Arthur tried to cheer him up. "How about I take you to the park today?"

"That sounds good." America perked up.

"Then go get your shoes on and get your jacket."

Francis actually was back at his home in Paris, in a meeting with his boss. He reluctantly left and promised to be back in a week, but in the time that he was gone, the house had grown quieter without the constant bickering of he and England. If it wasn't for that cookbook that Arthur received for Christmas, Alfred would have been dying of starvation from not wanting to eat anything he would have made without it.

At the park, Arthur watched quietly from a bench as Alfred started to get a kite ready. The Englishman had brought a book to read and bought a cup of tea from a near by café. The park thankfully was quite empty and the day was sunny but cool with a light breeze in the air.

"Look at this Arthur! Look!" Alfred smiled excitedly as his hair flowed in the wind.

"I'm watching Alfred." Arthur replied with an encouraging smile.

Alfred started to run so that the kite could catch air and ascend into the sky however he wasn't able to run fast enough and the kite ended up bouncing on the ground behind him.

Alfred turned around in disappointment. "Aww… it didn't freakin work."

Arthur put his book and tea down and got up from the bench. He walked over to the kite and picked it up high over his head. "Get ready to run Alfred."

Getting the hint America took hold of the handle of the kite and got ready to run. Arthur stood there in the field waiting for a good breeze that would help get the kite up. Finally feeling one come on, Arthur called out to Alfred to start running in which America started pumping his legs as fast as he could. When Arthur felt it was time, he released the kite and watched it ascend in the air. America, after a little while stopped running and turned to face the kite and cheered seeing it soaring in the air. England chuckled and went back to his bench to half read his book, and half watch Alfred. And Arthur was happy.

Feeling it was time to go, Arthur stood up from the bench and stretched. "Come on Alfred. Time to go." He called out. Alfred was playing on the swings, the kite long been abandoned. Alfred whined a little before trudging over to Arthur.

"We can come back another time." Arthur assured his brother after seeing the disappointment on his face.

"Yeah okay." Alfred sighed. Arthur smiled and held his brothers hand and guided him to the car.

And they went on with their normal routine. Arthur would feed, bathe and play with Alfred. Alfred would play and mess with Arthur. Arthur would spend time in the basement to work on the spell and fail miserably. And then Arthur would put Alfred to sleep with a story. And once in a while Alfred would sneak in Arthur's bed in the middle of the night from, being scared from nightmares. And Arthur was happy.

Francis was to return in two days now and Arthur was a little relieved. It was a bit difficult to take care of Alfred when he still had all his memories of an adult. And Francis helped a bit, but of course he would never admit that of course. Iceland was also to come soon, but in a day. He was to be Arthur's next 'test subject.' Arthur hated calling them that, but what else was he going to call them?

England passed by the living room to see Alfred watching a scary movie. He sighed and grabbed the remote and turned off the cable without America taking notice in his presences in the room. America let out a loud shriek as the television went to white noise static. Startled, Arthur's heart jumped and he dropped the remote. America hugged the pillow he was holding and kept screaming.

"SHE'S COMING! OH MY GOODDD ARRTHUUURRRRR! SHEE'S COOMING TO GET ME!"

"What is it Alfred! I'm right here!" Arthur yelled sternly trying to reach the boy.

"THE LITTLE GIRL IN THE WELL! SHE'S COMING FOR MEEEE! AAHHHHHHHH!"

England rolled his eyes. "Oh my god. I told you not to watch these things. Alfred there is no little girl in the well, it was just a movie."

"BUT THE TV TURNEED ALL STATICY!"

"I did that. I turned off the cable."

"….oh."

"Yes…well, all is well. Come, let's go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you may."

And of course went the reoccurring event of Alfred snuggling up to Arthur for comfort in the bed while he fell to a blissful sleep…and Arthur was happy.

The next morning Iceland came over with Norway. Arthur offered them tea and scones which they politely refused. Alfred sat on the floor and played with Puffin while Arthur explained to Iceland that the magic he was going to test on him should be harmless and completely reversible.

"Okay Alfred, I'm going to go fail again." England chuckled. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Stay here with Norway."

Alfred looked up at Norway whose face held no emotion. He raised an eyebrow at the lack of emotion but shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Arthur led Iceland down to the basement and closed the door. He brought out his spell books and of course his wand. He turned into his Britannia angel form because it helped the magic flow, and took out a paper with spells he had wrote earlier that he wanted to try. "Okay Iceland. I'm pretty sure that this won't hurt." Arthur said as he fumbled through his spell books.

"You're _pretty sure_?"

"Well no one has been hurt so far…but magic is magic, it can sometimes be dangerous if you want it to be." England scrolled down the list of spells he wrote down and spotted the one he wanted to try. "Okay hold still." Arthur held up his wand at Iceland, who closed his eyes, and chanted out a spell. When Arthur looked back at Iceland he looked the same. "Damn."

"Who are you?" Iceland questioned, voice innocent and curious.

"Damn…again." England rubbed his temples and asked, "Okay Umm Iceland. What is three times three?"

"I-I- don't know, I can't count. Who are you?" Iceland continued to question. He looked around and started shaking. "I'm scared."

"Just a second Iceland." Arthur crossed off the spell he had just tried on his list and muttered it backwards so that the spell reversed. When he looked back at Iceland he asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah…your England."

"Okay reverse spell successful." Arthur noted. He moved on to the next spell on his list. "Okay hold still Ice."

Unfortunately this went on for another hour before Arthur started to get impatient. He let out a frustrated growl. "DAMN! Nothing's working." He flopped down in a seat and rested his head on the table near him.

"I feel weird. Like…all tingly." Iceland muttered.

"Yes that's all the magic in your system. It's harmless, trust me."

"So is that it?"

Arthur checked his list again, and frowned. "No there's one more." He sat up and grabbed his wand. "Your ready?"

"I guess."

Arthur muttered the spell and sent it strait toward Iceland. He waited for the glow of the spell to wear off before taking a look at the younger man. His heart leapt when he saw him; cute round face of a four or five year old. "I-I-Iceland. Do you know who I am?"

"You're England." Iceland responded making Arthur's heart leap again.

He cleared his throat and asked another question. "What is seven times seven?"

Iceland's face scrunched up in thought before responding. "I…don't know…I can't count so good." Arthur's breath hitched before he took out an object from a chest near by.

"Iceland…do you want this?" He held up a cute stuffed teddy bear. Iceland nodded his head with wide eyes and reached out for the bear. Arthur handed it over and took a moment to steady his breathing. He had done it. He figured out the spell. England smiled and started laughing. "I did it." He whispered quietly to himself. "I-I did it. Hahaha." _He can go back to normal and go home._ Arthur's smile faded. _He can go home…he can…leave again…_

Arthur gasped before quickly grabbing his wanted and aiming it at Iceland, turning him back to normal. He threw the wand on the table as if it was burning his hand and he left Britannia angel form.

"So…was that the spell?" Iceland asked. Arthur's back was toward Iceland, so he wasn't able to see Arthur's panicking face. England didn't respond for a while so Iceland asked again. "Hey. Was that the spell or what?"

Arthur slowly turned around to face Iceland. "…Not even close." He whispered.

"Damn…I thought it was pretty close." Iceland stated.

"You can go home now Iceland…thank you for coming." England said with out any emotion.

"Sure. Anytime." Iceland stated flatly as he made his way to the door. He tried to read England's face…was it sadness? Anger? Disappointment? Before he left Iceland tuned to face England, "Umm it's okay Arthur. You'll get it one of these days. Don't let this get you down."

Arthur lifted his head and forced a smile. "Y-yeah…one of these days. Thanks."

Iceland let himself out and they both walked to the living room. Norway was staring at Alfred who had given up on making conversation with the older man. They were never the best of friends, and Norway kind of creped America out. So Alfred settled on playing with Puffin on the floor. Norway stood up when seeing Iceland; they said their goodbyes and left.

Alfred turned to Arthur who was being oddly quiet. "So…did you get it?" The small boy asked.

Arthur looked down at Alfred's pools of blue eyes. "N-No I didn't. I'm sorry."

Alfred let out a small sigh. "That's okay. I'm sure you're trying the best you can."

And Arthur's world shattered.

**Yes it was short. But it was something I obviously needed to post. And oh no! Arthur you liar!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hmm…angsty.**

Arthur was pacing back and fourth in his dimly lit room. He had already put Alfred to bed for the night but found that he couldn't sleep himself. The clock read twelve midnight and Francis said he would be here that night, arriving from Paris.

"How could I be so selfish!" Arthur whisper-yelled to himself. He continued to pace the room, foot steps heavy, as he started to lightly tug at his hair. "Just turn the brat back into an adult already! That's all there is too it!" Step, step, step.

"Ugh well, why should I? He's happy. And I'm happy. Hell this is the happiest I've been in decades!" Arthur argued with himself. "Why should I change something that turned out so well?" Arthur stopped at the wall and rested his forehead on it, letting out a tearless sob. "Damn it. DAMN IT. What the bloody hell am I going to do?"

England had been pacing the floor arguing with his self for two hours now. Guilt, anger and sorrow filling his heart as he tried to come to a decision. He flopped down on his bed and buried his head in the pillows, almost suffocating. There he kept mumbling to himself random arguments, blaming others for his sorrows, which was all muffled in the pillow. He lifted his head put of the pillows when he heard the front door open. France was back.

Francis hauled his bag into the living room and quietly shut the door. He was sure that everyone had gone to sleep and didn't want to wake anyone. He tip toed across the living room until he heard someone stomping down the hall way. He was greeted with a very distraught looking England.

"Angleterre? What are you doing up? Are you okay?"

Arthur didn't even so much give him a second glance as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "I'm going for a drink." He mumbled before he slammed the door shut. France heard the car start, and it leave the driveway in a hurry. He was about to go after him to find out what was wrong when he remembered Alfred. He couldn't just leave him alone here. Sighing, France made his way to Alfred's room. He opened the door and saw that he was sound asleep. Relieved that he had not been awoken by the noise England was making, Francis closed the door and went back down to the living room wondering what was wrong with Arthur.

Arthur pulled up to the nearest pub he could find; he entered and sat at the counter.

"A pint of ale." He ordered darkly. The bar tender handed him the drink and went back to his business. Arthur chugged the drink quickly and felt the alcohol start to take effect. "Thank God…" he whispered. He sat there for a minute before deciding to order another…and soon another. And by two in the morning Arthur was drunk and roaming the streets.

"Damn him…*hiccup* damn them both." Arthur stumbled along the street leading to his house, thankfully forgetting that he even had a car. He mumbled incoherent things to himself as he continued down the streets. He passed a random woman on the street. "It's your fault too!" He yelled at her. She gave him a freaked out angered look before hurrying along her way. "That's right! Run away!" He yelled after her. He looked back and saw her flipping him off. "Yeah whatever…" he slurred. "Flip off your own COUNTRY. SEE IF I CARE."

Somehow Arthur managed to stumble into his house. He opened the door clumsily and let himself in.

"I'm hhooooooommme!" He shouted, throwing his arms out as if he was going to hug someone. Seeing nobody greet him, he continued, "I saiidd I'm hooo-ughmmm" Arthur was cut off as he felt a hand clasp over his mouth. England struggled against it for a few minutes before he heard someone whisper harshly into his ear.

"Shut up! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Francis held tightly onto the drunken English man. "You have some nerve getting drunk tonight!" France let out a yelp as he felt Arthur bite down on his hand. Arthur wriggled out of his grip and took a few steps away from Francis.

"Y-You just bit me!" France whispered in disbelief.

"Ohh sshaaddupp." Arthur slurred out. "I-I bet you got some kind of…sick sexual PLEASURE out of that you…PERVERTED wanker!"

"What is wrong with you! Do you want to wake Alfred up?"

"Alfred? Why? It's all HIS FAULT!" Arthur stumbled a little. "I should have just SHOT him back then. Then all my troubles would have been gone." Arthur held his head and looked horrified at what he had just said. "NO! I can't shoot him. What's wrong with me!" Arthur broke into drunken sobs. "Damn it!" Arthur let out an odd strangled drunken cry. "Where is he! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!"

"Oh no you don't! You leave him alone!" Francis darted to block Arthur from heading to Alfred's room. "You will not touch him in your state." Francis gave Arthur a glare that Arthur hadn't seen since on the battle field.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Angleterre but leave him the fuck alone. Last time you went to him while drunk, you turned him into a fucking four year old." Arthur stopped and hung his head and started to sway. Seeing Arthur about to collapse, Francis moved to catch him around the shoulders.

Arthur continued to sob uncontrollably in Francis's arms and France just rolled his eyes having seen this scene millions of times before. That's why he never went out drinking with him; it always ended up like this. France looked down when he heard the sobs stop. Arthur's face looked blank before Francis knew what was about to happen. He cursed under his breath as he hoisted the Englishman up and ran for the bathroom. France practically shoved Arthur's face in the toilet with disgust as he heard the other start to vomit. After a minute or so, France heard the noises cease and looked down at Arthur whose head hung in the toilet. The Frenchman rolled his eyes before lifting the unconscious head out of the toilet and let the toilet water drip from his hair. He grabbed a towel and wiped Arthur's mouth of vomit that had dripped down his chin. Disgusting.

"You never cease to amaze me Angleterre." Francis mumbled as he hoisted Arthur into his arms. "Mon Dieu You stink." He whispered angrily. Francis carried Arthur to his room and threw him on his bed, none to gently, and left the room angrily.

The light shined through the window of Arthur's room, causing the Englishman to groan as he woke up.

"Somebody…turn off the…light." Arthur threw the pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep. Hearing the laughter of a child, Arthur let out another irritated groan, not fully registering his surroundings. "Whoever the bloody hell that is, SHUT UP!" Arthur tossed in his bed and replaced the pillow over his face and wrapped it around his head so it also covered his ears. "Bloody hang over." He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the door open.

"I see you're awake Angleterre."

"Fuck off."

"Not until you tell me what was wrong with you last night." Francis's tone was firm and demanding. Arthur hardly ever hears it this way.

"Nothing was wrong. What? I can't just go out and get a drink?" Francis frowned in annoyance.

"Not when you have Alfred to take care of."

Guilt panged Arthur's heart for a second. "…how is he?"

"I told him you were ill and he cannot see you because it is contagious. He hasn't said it, but I know that he's worried sick."

Arthur stayed quiet for a while. "What time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon."

Arthur cursed under his breath. "I need to vomit." He whispered before pushing Francis out of the way so he can run to the bathroom. Francis sighed and followed, he watched England from the doorway of the bathroom. When he heard the vomiting stop he decided to guess what was wrong. "Is it because you can't find the cure?"

Arthur spit out the saliva in his mouth, but didn't respond to France's question.

"That's it. Isn't it?" Francis let out a sigh. "Look…don't beat your self up because of this. I'm sure you'll get it."

Arthur stared at the flushed the toilet and watched as the water filled back up. He stared at the water swirling before it settled and he saw a fuzzy reflection of himself in the water. He let Francis's words sink in. "Francis…" He started. Maybe he should just tell him.

France paid extra attention as Arthur used his human name for a change.

"…I…well I-"

"ARTHUR!" Alfred ran past Francis into the bathroom and up to his brother who was sitting on the tile floor. "Are you okay! France said that you were sick."

Arthur sniffed a bit before responding weakly. "Yeah I'm feeling better." He looked down at Alfred, seeing the worry in his eyes. "And umm Alfred I- umph!" Arthur stopped as he felt Alfred's arms wrap around his stomach in a hug.

"I thought you were gonna die!"

Arthur chuckled a bit. "I'm not going anywhere."

France walked in. "Alright America, Arthur needs to take a shower. Leave him be and go back to watching TV"

"Aww fine. But he does need a shower. You smell Arthur."

England laughed. "I suppose I do."

In the shower, Arthur was back to the old argument. He argued with himself in the shower just telling himself to get it over and done with and change him back. But there was still that side of him telling him that he deserved to be happy for once and things should stay the way they were. "Just for a little longer." Arthur half whispered half pleaded to no one in particular. No he has to go back home. Why so he can go back to being the jerk of the world. If he's here then maybe I can teach him to be kinder. No he's fine the way he is. He is what he is. The self absorbed jerk who doesn't give a crap about his older brother. He will visit. No he won't, he had a whole war against me so that there can be a whole sea to separate us.

Arthur groaned as he shut off the water. Why was this so hard?

Arthur made his way to the dinning room. Apparently lunch was ready.

"So Arthur I was thinking, since you feel better now, let's go back to the park today!" Alfred asked excitedly as Arthur took his seat at the table. "And then let's get some ice cream! Then let's go to Mc Donald's!"

"Calm down Alfred." Arthur laughed. He honestly could forget all his troubles as Alfred spoke; his innocent laughter, laughter that he hadn't heard in hundreds of years. All he heard as of lately, before this happened of course, was the pompous fake and joyless laughter Alfred always spluttered out during the meetings. The only shining of his blue eyes he saw where when he was putting on his fake Hollywood smile and proclaiming that he would be the hero, but now they shined of innocence and true happiness. Arthur could really forget all his troubles with that boy.

Weeks past and Arthur stayed silent. He figured, that there would be a time to undo the spell, but he wouldn't do it until he was ready. He kept Alfred as happy as he could and tried to give him the best childhood any child could ask for. He still took time out of his day to 'look for the cure' but of course he would end up just reading a book or something while he was down there. However he did transfer the magic energy into a liquefied potion one day while he was in his basement. He pointed his wand at a special glass vile, that would solidify any magic contained in it, and produced the reverse spell into it. He watched as the vile filled up with a gold substance and put a cork on top. He hid it in one of his chests where he kept all his other potions, just in case of an emergency.

However as time past, guilt ate away at Arthur. He tried to spoil Alfred so he wouldn't feel so guilty. Whenever Alfred asked for something, Arthur would oblige to it almost right away, unless of course he saw it unfit or harmful. But slowly but surely, Arthur was cracking.

"Arthuuuurrr! It's been MONTHS! Haven't you figured it out by now?" Alfred whined as he sat at the dinner table while France was preparing dinner in the kitchen for everyone. Arthur, who was sitting across from Alfred, stiffened at his words.

"I-I'm trying."

"I want to go home. I'm kind of getting tired of living under your-"

"Under my rule?" Arthur snapped.

Alfred froze. He wasn't expecting that reaction.

"There you go again Alfred! Always complaining. It always has to be YOUR WAY." Alfred shrunk in his seat. "You are really selfish, you know that!"

"I just-"

"You just what! Huh?"

"I just…" America then realized why was HE feeling guilty? It was Arthur who should be feeling guilty. "It's your fault I'm like this! I'm telling you to fix your mistake!"

"My fault! YOU'RE the reason I get drunk! YOU'RE the reason why I haven't been able to be happy for last two hundred and thirty five YEARS!"

"WELL THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT!" Alfred slammed his hands angrily on the table, he was tired of this argument.

"DON'T YOU CUSS AT ME YOUNG MAN!"

"I CUSS IF I WANT TO! I DECLARED INDEPENDENCE! REMEMBER! I'M SURE YOU REMEMBER BECAUSE YOU ONLY BRING IT UP ALL THE FUCKING TIME!"

"WHILE YOU ARE HERE, YOU WILL FOLLOW MY RULES!"

"THEN MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

France came around and smacked the back of Arthur's head. "Enough! What is wrong with you?" Francis grabbed Arthur by the scruff of his collar and forced him to stand up from his seat.

"What's wrong with me? He's the one whose not behaving!" Arthur pointed to Alfred.

"Don't act like a child Arthur!"

"Yeah well **I** have no choice!" Alfred butted in.

"You too! Quiet down!" Francis scolded Alfred.

"Why are you getting so upset by this?" Francis asked sternly. Arthur looked at the floor, refusing to look into Francis's eyes. "He wants to go back home. So what?"

"There you go, taking his side again." Arthur muttered darkly. "Just like back then. ANYTHING to hurt me huh?"

France was taken aback. Is this what he really thought?

"Are you going to call your little buddy Spain over here to help you get Alfred out of MY house? Well he's not leaving!"

"YOU have issues Angleterre!"

"I do not!"

"What kind of person, cries, gets drunk and has nightmares for a whole week just because it's your 'little brothers' birthday?" Francis retorted.

"He declared a whole fucking war against me!" Arthur yelled back. "He killed my people."

"And you killed his! He's grown up leave him be!"

"No he's not! He needs me!" Arthur turned to Alfred but saw that he wasn't there. "Alfred?"

"America?" Francis called out.

"Alfred?" All anger dispersed from Arthur as he realized his little brother was missing. Arthur looked throughout the rooms. He first checked the living room, then his room, then Alfred's room and even Francis's room. But he couldn't find him. "ALFRED WHERE ARE YOU!" By the time he passed the living room again, he saw that the front door was slightly ajar. Arthur froze when he realized it. He ran up to the door and out to the front yard. "ALFRED! WHERE ARE YOU!"

He looked down the street to the right and the left, but couldn't find him. Arthur sunk to his knees on the grass and stared at the floor, he heard France's footsteps approach from behind him but didn't bother to look up.

"I take it that you didn't find him."

Arthur shook his head and whispered. "He ran away."

**Lol forgive me for making Arthur a less favorable character (If that's possible) but he is cracking under the pressure. Oh and if you couldn't tell by now, the stories going to end soon. Probable one or two more chapters, then an epilogue. Sorry but this had to come to an end eventually. **

** On a side note…who am I gonna see at Anime expo? X)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Umm there is some violence.**

Alfred mumbled angrily under his breath as he walked down the streets of London; hands jammed in his pockets. He attracted looks from concerned adults and curious bystanders, as the seemingly four year old continued to walk down the streets alone. It was around nine o clock when he left the house, and it seemed that an hour had passed; or so it felt that way to Alfred.

"Excuse me? Do you have the time?" America asked a kind looking woman as she passed by. The woman stopped and checked her watch. "It's 9:46."

"Thank you." Alfred nodded and was about to leave before the woman kept talking.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where are you're parents? A cute child like you shouldn't be roaming the streets of London all by himself at this hour. And judging by that accent of yours, you're not from around here are you?"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Alfred tried to say as nicely as he could.

The woman wanted to help out, this was a child after all, but in all honesty it wasn't here business. "Are you sure? If you're lost, I can help you."

"I said I'm fine, thank you." Alfred replied curtly.

"Yes well, it was nice speaking with you." The woman sighed before she turned around and carried along her way.

It took around fifteen more minutes before Alfred stopped and looked at his surroundings. "Where the fuck am I _going?_" He looked around, not recognizing the area. He took the time to sit on the curb and look out into the empty street; he seemed to have stumbled into a more secluded area. "Stupid Arthur. If he can't change me back, I'll ask my scientists. They're smart." Alfred let out a sigh. "But I did like staying at his house. He was being cool for once." Alfred continued to whisper to himself, "He can be really frustrating sometimes." America stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around the street before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. "Well I guess I better find my way back before Arthur has a heart attack"

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

"Angleterre! Calm down!" Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist and forced him to sit on the couch. "You already called the police and we have already checked the streets ourselves."

"Well I'm checking again!" Arthur tried to sit up but Francis forced him back down.

"And you will! Just THINK first. Don't just run around like a mad man. We need to split up and find him as soon as possible and we won't do that if you are blinded by your emotions and tears."

Arthur wiped his eyes and sniffed before calming a little.

"He looks like he's four, but he's one strong little kid. Trust me. He can probably lift both of us. He will be fine."

"And what it he's no-"

"-then that's why we have to find him as soon as possible. So we can defend him okay? The way he looks is very dangerous right now. It can cause damage to him AND his country remember?"

It was at those words that Arthur broke into sobs and grabbed onto Francis's coat, catching the Frenchman off guard. Arthur continued to sob uncontrollably and France heard him trying to speak.

"What…have….I dooooone?" He managed to sob out.

France took pity on Arthur, even though he was ruining his favorite coat with his tears, and comforted him. "Shhh…pull yourself together. Crying wont get us anywhere." Francis hesitated but quickly patted the top of Arthur's head awkwardly in an attept to comfort him.

"No…you don't *sniff* understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Arthur could barely breath through his sobs; he was practically choking as his body shook from the effort of crying this hard. Everything constricted in his chest and he felt his head pound with a head ache that overwhelmed his ears, making them thump, until he just had to release it all. "I FOUND THE CURE! FRANCIS I FOUND THE BLOODY CURE!"

"You what?" Francis cried out in disbelief. This was wonderful news. "W-when?" Arthur kept his eyes focused on the jacket that he was clinging on to dear life to. His sobbing ceased and all he wanted to do was hide in a dark corner, curl up and die. France raised a suspicious eyebrow and the sudden change of mood Arthur had. "Arthur…how long ago did you find the cure?" England's breathing hitched as his face held a guilty frown.

"This…morning." He finally managed to whisper. Annoyed, France grabbed Arthur by his shoulders and forced him to stand and look him in the eyes.

"You are lying Arthur. How. Long. Ago?"

"Six weeks ago." He squeaked. Francis gaped at Arthur. _Six weeks!_ Francis released England and replaced his grip on his own hair. He couldn't believe this. England stayed quiet as he watched Francis take a few silent steps around the living room. _Six weeks. Six weeks!_ Francis kept his grip on his hair as he met his gaze with England. He noticed that the man looked so small even though they were the same height. "When-when were you planning on telling someone?"

Arthur stayed quiet but managed to whisper. "Soon…"

"Soon? Soon?" Francis released his grip from his hair and gave Arthur a pleading look. "Angleterre! I-I can't believe you!"

Arthur stood stunned before his face contorted into utter despair. "GOD I'M SO STUPID AND SELFISH!" Arthur broke out into sobs again as his knees buckled and hit the floor. France let out a frustrated cry, he couldn't believe this. Well this explains everything as of late.

"UGH! I'll yell at you later. Get up! We need to find Alfred!" Francis almost kicked Arthur but thought better of it.

"W-what?"

"LET'S GO!"

Arthur scrambled to his feet before remembering something. "Wait. Let me go fetch the cure." Francis let out another frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just hurry up." Arthur ran down to the basement and rummaged through the chest before he found the vile he needed. He returned to the living room and France swiped the potion from his hands. "I don't trust you with this anymore. How does it work?"

"He just needs to drink it…" Arthur whispered as shame set in. Francis placed the potion carefully in his pocket before telling Arthur where he was going to look and where Arthur was too look. He told Arthur how they would check in every thirty minutes back at the house to see if Alfred returned or if the police tried to contact them. And as soon as he sees Alfred, he's going to turn him back into his normal age. All England could do was nod sadly as all the information was given to him. "You got it?" Francis asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Francis opened the door and let himself out as he started trudging down the streets of London. They weren't _his_ streets, but he had been here so many times, he knew them almost as well as England. Francis asked random people crossing his way if they had seen Alfred, but nobody responded with a yes.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Alfred looked at his surroundings. "Crap." He let out a sigh. "I'm lost." America broke out into a small chuckle; he always managed to find humor in almost everything. "Well now Arthur's defiantly gonna have a heart attack." It seemed another hour had passed, he was pretty sure it was almost eleven and the streets were becoming more deserted. Alfred started to pick up his pace; he didn't want to be out here _too_ late. He looked at the street signs hoping to see a familiar one. He cursed under his breath as he struggled to read them. "What does that letter sound like again? Oh right…it's an 'e'" America continued strolling down the streets trying to find a familiar looking one. He came up to a corner store and entered. He walked up to the counter and asked, "Excuse me, but can I get directions please?"

The store owner looked up form the newspaper he was reading and around his store; he didn't even notice anyone had entered. He looked in front of him where the voice had come from but didn't see anyone standing across the counter from him. He leaned over and saw Alfred standing on his tip toes to try and get a look over the counter. "Oh I didn't see you there!" The store owner chuckled. "Yes, how may I help you?"

Alfred asked directions for the street that Arthur lived on.

"Oh yes, you aint too far from there." The man smiled warmly. "Just keep going down that street there, and turn on the next one. Once you are on that street you should continue on until…" The man continued telling Alfred the directions and Alfred asked him if he could please write them down in the most understandable way. As the store keeper was writing he asked, "Lad? Where are you're parents?"

"Well my _brother_ is at home, probably waiting for me." Getting the hint in Alfred's tone, that he had no parents, the store keeper tried to change the subject.

"Why are you out this late lad?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"My brother pissed me off."

The storekeeper frowned. "You should get home as soon as possible, he must be worried sick."

"Probably." Alfred stated a matter-of-factly.

"You from America?"

_I __**am **__America. _"Yeah. I'm American."

The store keeper finished writing the directions down and handed them to Alfred. "Yeah, that accent of yours makes it pretty obvious. But also I can't help but feel a certain fondness over you. I suppose because England himself used to have been so very close with America. Or so they say." He smiled warmly at Alfred. "Now you get home safely to your brother now, okay?"

Alfred nodded. "Got it."

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Arthur walked down the dimly lit streets calling out Alfred's name every few minutes. He checked his watch: 11:20. _Damn it_.

"Alfred!" Arthur called out and turned down an alley, trying to cut across so he can get to the next street. He kept his pace swift not trying to pass through any kind of trouble. He began to hear footsteps approach behind him, so he picked up his pace.

"Hold it right there." Arthur cussed as he heard a gun cock behind him. He turned around to face a rugged looking man with a gun pointing strait towards his eyes.

"Look, I have no cash on me. Just fuck off; I don't have time for this." Arthur sneered and turned to go on his way, however he was cut off as another man descended from the roof and in front of him; this man too had a gun. "Damn it. I said I don't have any money."

"We know who you are." One of the men spoke.

"Well then if you do, then you know that I have a hell lot of war experience and you shouldn't be fucking with someone like me." Arthur barked back at them. He swept his eyes around, now noticing that he was being surrounded by at least ten more men; each baring guns. "What the fuck do you want?"

"We know what happens if you get…hurt." One sneered.

_Terrorists._ Arthur concluded.

"Either you come with us, or we put a bullet in your foot and see what happens to the country."

"Are you serious?" Arthur cursed. He couldn't believe this, just his luck. How did they even find out?

"Saw ya drunk the other night!" One of them shouted as if he had read Arthur's mind. "Blubbering like a baby about America or something. Scared a lady you did. Do you remember? She flipped you off. And you yelled something about being her country." The man cackled. "You should be more careful."

"Well what do you hope to gain with me in your custody? You can't murder me."

"All we want is money." The man closest to him sneered. "Holding you ransom is like holding millions of people ransom." It was then that Arthur noticed a different vibe coming of these people.

"You aren't my citizens are you?" He darted his eyes back and forth across the men. "Where are you guys from?"

The man pointed his gun at Arthur's foot. "Doesn't matter. You coming with us or not?" Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. He was at a loss here, he had no weapons on him and if he somehow escaped these people, what if they moved on and found Alfred roaming the streets? They would take him captive instead probably. Arthur didn't want to risk it. Closing his eyes, Arthur lifted his hands above his head in defeat. He had dealt with a hell lot worse, he wasn't scared.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Francis searched the streets in search of Alfred. He continued on asking whatever citizens he could come across if they had seen the small American. The streets started clearing out as the hour grew later and he was running out of people to ask. He came across a woman and stopped to ask her.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little boy. He looks around four years old, blue eyes, ash blond hair and a very cute face."

The woman looked surprised. "Are you his father?"

Francis looked unamused for a second but didn't feel like explaining, "Yeah. I'm his father. Have you seen him?"

"Yes! I have! I thought it was strange that he was alone. I-I gave him the time."

"Y-you did?" Francis mentally cheered. "Which way did he go?"

The woman pointed down the street. "That way. But that was around 9:46." She checked her watch and her eyes saddened. "It's 11:35."

Francis's hope faded a bit. "_Merci_" Francis took off in a jog down the street.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Arthur kept an irritated face on as his hands were bounded together with a rope. It stung, but it was nothing that would affect the country. Usually things that had a somewhat effect on the land were things that left marks on his skin. Marks that lasted for numerous days or weeks, otherwise things would be happening every time he stubbed his toe on the furniture or something. Well that and extreme emotion. That's probably why it was constantly raining in London. A man behind Arthur shoved him.

"Let's get a move on!"

Arthur looked around. "What you guys too poor to buy a car?" He mocked. The nearest guy elbowed Arthur's stomach, making the wind knock out of his lungs.

"Shut up! Our ride is meeting us on another street."

_Ah...so there is a chance for me to escape. Let's see…twelve men, and each have a gun. Oh, well bugger! This is going to be hard._

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Francis jogged down the street turning his head side to side looking for Alfred. He would have to check the house in around ten minutes for their 30 minute intervals that he told Arthur about earlier.

"Ugh where can he be?" He sighed. "Maybe Arthur has found him already." Deciding to take a different street, Francis continued jogging down. He continued down quiet neighborhoods and small shops, asking each one if they had seen Alfred, all of which had said no. France came up to a corner shop and entered (a little out of breath from the constant running) and went up to the counter.

"Have you seen…a boy?" France took a second to catch his breath. "He has blue eyes, ash blond hair, he looks around four years old, oh and an American accent."

"Oh yes! I have! Are you his older brother?"

"A friend of his brother. But which way did he go?"

"I gave him directions back to his brother's street, around twenty five minutes ago. He should be nearing home if he took my directions correctly."

Francis sighed in relief. "Thank you. _Merci, Merci._" France gave him a thankful smile and ran out of the store. He continued to jog until he heard a gun shot. He froze and his heart skipped a beat. That couldn't have been at Alfred could it? Francis broke out into a sprint down the street trying to track down Alfred as soon as possible.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

The gun was ripped out of Arthur's hand and he was shoved down to the floor; face hitting the concrete. Earlier, England had been able to shove the man holding him and knock him off balance, he then had swerved his body around grabbed the gun with his bound hands and shot the man. He remembered shouting out. "That's what you get for dealing with a former pirate!" Before he was shoved to the floor.

He heard the other men tending to the dead one on the floor. Arthur huffed. He was hoping to have shot the rest of them before they could catch him, but having your hands bound and fighting isn't a good mix. The obvious leader approached Arthur and yelled at the others. "Hey! Pick the pretty boy up! Tie him tighter!" Arthur felt the men drag him from the floor and back to his feet. The leader came and grabbed a chunk full of Arthur's hair and forced him to look at him. He felt more ropes bind his arms as well as his legs. _Well there goes my walking._ He looked into the eyes of the leader. _Ugly eyes._ Arthur thought. They were pale, almost gray and the skin around them looked worn as if he had been doing drugs and not slept for days.

"You better behave pretty boy." He spat. "Or we might just have to put a bullet in your **head** if that's what it takes for you to shut the fuck up." Seeing no fear what-so-ever pass through Arthur's face, the leader grew angry. "Or we can just sell _you_ if you get my drift. With a pretty face like that, you'll sell easily. We just have to shave those eyebrows of yours."

Arthur gave them a dangerous look of anger. "The nerve." His voice was dark like venom. "I am a _**proper**_ English gentleman! You better FUCK off before I release HELL on all your asses! You cheap drunken perverted whore! You fucking low lives would fuck anything that crosses your path-"

"That's it! You're getting a bullet in your head!" The man grunted before loading his gun. Arthur froze. Now the fear was beginning to rise, not only will it hurt like hell, but his country would suffer for it. He really screwed up here.

"Fuck." He cried out quietly. The man rose the gun to Arthur's forehead. Arthur's gaze fell on the cold metal weapon, his breathing grew a bit more faster and he closed his eyes waiting for the gun to fire.

"_**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BIG BROTHER!"**_

__Arthur's eyes shot open in time to see the man in front of him get hit with a fist that sent him flying across the ally. Arthur looked up to see Alfred towering over him in nothing but boxers with a smug grin on his face, but that smug grin quickly turned into a sincere one.

"A-A-A-Alfred?"

America's face changed quickly to one of panic as he pushed Arthur away from him. England felt a bullet zip by his face, nearly hitting him in the head. England landed with a thud on the floor and was unable to get up with the ropes still bounded tight around his body. He strained his neck up to see Alfred swerving past all the other men, making contact with their jaws to his powerful fist. And one by one each were knocked out on other sides of the ally due to Alfred's sheer strength. Arthur felt somebody untying him and looked up to see Francis. Alfred looked around for any more men; all were at opposites sides of the alley, all unconscious and probably not dead. But with the force of America's strength, it is likely they suffered some brain damage. Once he was free and the ally was quiet, Arthur stood up and his gaze fell on Alfred.

"…h-h-how?"

"Because! I'm the hero of course!" Alfred laughed.

"I found him near the house." Francis cut in. "I tuned him back…ahem…gave him my underwear and we went in search of where we heard the gunshot."

Arthur looked down at Francis. "So…you aren't wearing underwear…that was unwanted information."

"I still have my pants on." France laughed. "For once."

"We were worried sick!" Alfred interrupted. "We thought you got shot!"

"**You** were worried sick?" Arthur yelled in disbelief. "WE were worried sick! How can you just run off like that! I felt so lost! I cried we looked for you an-"

Arthur was cut off as he was wrapped in Alfred's arms in a tight hug. Arthur was stiff for a moment before he loosened up a hugged Alfred back.

"I'm glad your back."

"Me too."

** Oh well FINALLY! He's an adult! And I am sorry to say that I can probably only dish out one more chapter and it's an epilogue. Thanks for reading! Sorry about the violence…and slight pervertedness. I DO NOT have the heart to write England getting raped or something like that; that would not even fit the story! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry that it took a while. I meant to write on Sunday…but I was distracted because of the news. I am sure you all heard. But anyways…it starts off continuing from the last chapter then it's the epilogue. **

Francis opened the door to England's house and all three men entered. America sat on the couch and held Arthur's jacket tightly around his body; the jacket itself didn't fit so he settled with wrapping it around his body while he kept his old smaller clothes in his arms. All three took a seat on the couch, Arthur on Alfred's right side and Francis sat on the other. A silence fell on all three for a few minutes until Arthur decided things needed to be said.

"…So I take it you will be going back to America tomorrow morning?"

Alfred shrugged. "That would be best. I need to buy some clothes first though. I doubt yours or France's would fit me." Alfred's voice was monotone as he found himself staring at the floor. For once he was able to read the atmosphere, and he was sensing something was wrong with England.

"Are you…_feeling_ alright?" Francis asked Alfred. Who knows what kind of side effects that magic could produce.

"Yeah, I feel great. My head feels really clear and I don't feel anything, _off_." Alfred stopped to rub his eyes. "Though I think I need my glasses again." He let out a soft chuckle.

Arthur shifted in his seat nervously. "Umm Alfred?"

"Yeah?" Alfred took his eyes off the floor to turn to his former caretaker.

"I'm…" Arthur's eyes danced around the room, everywhere except for Alfred's face, but at the last minute he said with the utmost sincerity while looking his brother strait in the eye. "…sorry. I am truly sorry." Guilty green eyes locked with curious blue.

Alfred sighed and smiled. "Dude. Relax, it's okay."

"No. You don't understand." Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm sorry because I actually found the cure a while back. I lied about not having the cure. I just couldn't bear to lose you again." Arthur forced every word out; Alfred needed to know.

Alfred sat there shocked for a moment before turning his gaze back onto the floor, muttering a simple. "Oh." An awkward silence fell between them, and in all honesty, Alfred didn't _know_ how to feel. He was angry with Arthur; how could he do this? He needed to return to America. His boss needed him. His people needed him. But Arthur also needed him. And he liked staying here; he had a lot of fun. But after a while, Alfred decided to put away all the negative emotions and just use the positive ones. "It's…okay."

Arthur looked up at Alfred in shock. "No. No it's not okay, it was a terrible thing for me to do and I should be hated because of it. It's okay Alfred! Be angry with me!"

"And why would I do that?" Alfred laughed. "Isn't there a saying or something that history shouldn't repeat itself?" Arthur looked at Alfred in confusion so the American continued. "Yeah! If I were to leave your care for the second time in my life, when we are on such bad terms; that would be just like last time." Alfred smiled to England. "Besides, it was kind of fun staying here." He added as a put a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I guess it was." England whispered with a smile.

"Of course it was." France butted in, earning a frown from Arthur.

Alfred got up from the couch and stretched. "Well! As much fun as this is; I gotta pack."

"Pack?" Arthur questioned. "All the things that you have here are of no use to you anymore."

"Well yeah…but I kind of want to keep _some _of the stuff." Alfred said as he stretched.

"Then I will go out and buy you something decent to wear." France added.

"Alright. But don't buy me any of that girly shit you sometimes wear."

"It is not girly!" France yelled horrified. Arthur broke into a fit of laughter.

Epilogue~

Arthur was dusting his mantle of all his knick knacks and objects of past centuries. He was careful not to break any of the priceless objects as he ran the duster around. Arthur came across one of his favorite objects on display lifted it and turned the knob underneath it so it can start playing a simple music box like tune. He replaced the unicorn figurine in it's spot and continued on cleaning the rest of his house. Arthur's house was large, but it was a quiet house. As he continued on to the other rooms, he could still here the tune echoing.

Letting himself into the next room, Arthur sighed as he went to work dusting around. He dusted a wooden chest that contained toys and coloring books. He dusted a bed post of a bed that hadn't been used in months. And he dusted a picture frame containing a drawing that a young boy had drawn in school. Arthur continued dusting until he heard a knock on the door.

Arthur closed the bedroom door behind him and made his way to his living room. The knocking on the door got louder with each step he took.

"Alright. Alright. Hold your horses!" Arthur yelled to the person on the other side of the door. Reaching the door, Arthur opened it revealing the tall American on the other side.

"Finally dude! I really have to take a piss!" Alfred yelled as he scurried into the house and ran for the nearest bathroom.

"As vulgar as ever I see." Arthur sighed. "Would you like some tea Alfred?" He called out to the bathroom.

"Uhh…no! Tea is gross." Arthur rolled his eyes at that response. "But if ya have any coffee, that'll be cool."

England grumbled a little under his breath before calling out. "Yeah I think I have a little bit of coffee…" After hearing a quiet little "Awesome" on the other side of the bathroom door, Arthur went to go make the drinks.

Alfred washed his hands and wiped them dry on his pants as he made his way toward the kitchen. "So…when's Francis coming over?" He asked when he found Arthur.

"In an hour. The frog takes so long getting dressed, that he can't make it on time for a simple dinner."

Alfred slumped his shoulders in disappointment. "But I'm hungry nooow." He whined.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man. You wait patiently."

Alfred pouted and gave Arthur a look that said 'really?' However Alfred shrugged it off and ran to the living room to turn on the T.V. "Don't run in my house Alfred."

"Yeah, yeah!" Alfred muttered with a wave of his hand. America flipped through the channels, trying to find a show he recognized. After not finding one, he settled on a random channel. Arthur came into the room with Alfred's coffee and handed it to him as he glanced at the television set. After a few lines from the show, Arthur started laughing at its comedy. "Haha oh that's brilliant." He laughed. Alfred stared up at Arthur with a look of confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about? Nothing funny happened." America asked as he pointed to the T.V.

"Ugh your simple mind would never understand true humor."

"Simple mind? I have you know I am super duper smart!"

Arthur sighed, "Yes, yes, whatever. Now pipe down. I love this show." Arthur made his way to sit on the couch next to Alfred, blowing on his tea before taking a sip. Alfred continued to watch the show, raising an eyebrow when Arthur would laugh at the apparently funny parts. America rose from the couch.

"Yeah, this is boring. I'm going to take a look around."

"Don't you break anything!"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't! Geez you treat me like I'm a four year old." Alfred said with a wink.

"Oh ha ha." England laughed sarcastically, "I wonder why _that_ is."

Alfred made his way through the house that was so familiar to him. He heard the rain outside as he made his way down the empty quiet hallways. He stopped at his old bedroom and had a peek inside. In all honesty, since he had left the house, he hadn't gone back in this room. He had visited many times, yes, but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to enter this particular room. The door creaked open as he took a delicate step inside. He looked around the room and noticed that it was a lot cleaner since he had last left, but the childish influence was still lingering in the room. Pictures he had drawn still hung on the walls with tape, his crate of toys was still stuck in the corner of the room, a couple of stuffed animals that Arthur and Francis had bought him were neatly placed on the bed. Alfred checked the dresser and saw that the drawers were still filled with his neatly folded clothes. Alfred sighed at the sight.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Earlier~

Francis sat comfortably in the seat of the car as he chatted idly with Antonio. Spain had volunteered to drive him to the train station and of course, Francis accepted.

"So, how long are you staying again?"

"Eh just around two days. Nothing big." Francis answered.

Antonio nodded his head at the information, "It's too bad America had to be turned into an adult again. He was such a cute kid."

"_Oui_, he was." France responded as he stared out the window of the car. He saw a child with his father on the streets sharing some ice cream. Francis let out a quiet sigh that Spain caught. Curious, Antonio looked out the window to see what his friend seemed to be a bit down about. He spotted the man and his son and looked back at his blond friend.

"Oh don't tell me you are sad Francis?"

"Sad?" France chuckled. "_Non, non. …_Okay yeah maybe a little." He admitted.

Antonio let out a laugh. "Yes it is tough watching them grow up. But that was the second time it's happened. Not to mention you have had other children in your care."

"Yes, I know. Seychelles was a sweet girl. And Canada was all my heart could take." France smiled as he put a hand over his heart.. "Yes I will get over it quickly. Do not worry about me."

"Yes you move on really quickly." Spain chuckled. "Why, the next time you see an ass you like, you won't remember a thing about them."

France laughed, "Haha I suppose that is true to some extent." France sighed as his facial features turned back to a more serious one. "I just worry about Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"_Oui_, Antonio. Look back at all the nations, and who is a nation that has a lot of family."

Antonio thought for a bit. "Hmm…well Russia has his sisters…Prussia has his brother…Lovino has his brother and his Grandfather."

"Exactly, you see?"

"What?"

"Look at Arthur's family."

"Wow…umm he has a lot. His older brothers, Alfred…Mathew…Sealand…ah! There's too many to name."

"I know." Francis sighed. "That man. He was born to be a father. It's what he loves to do." Antonio let his gaze fall on France for a second before turning his attention back on the road. "Children are his life. And he would give his life for the children he has had."

"But now…"

"Now he doesn't have children anymore…this man has no children when he himself is born to be a father."

"That's tough." Antonio whispered.

"I know."

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Alfred closed the door of the room quietly and made his way back to the living room. He took his seat back next to Arthur and attempted to watch the TV.

"Find anything interesting?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Umm not really. Just all my old junk."

"Right. There is no room in my basement with all the magic things I keep in there, so I just kept it all in the bedroom." England replied a-matter-of-factly. "It's not like I use that room anyways." Arthur took a sip of his tea and kept his main focus on the television screen. The room was awkwardly quiet as Alfred looked around the room.

"You wanna go to the park?"

Arthur turned and raised an eyebrow, "Alfred, it's raining outside."

"…oh right…" Alfred went back to looking around the room. "Hey umm…I stopped seeing fairies."

"Oh well that's a shame." Arthur responded. Since Alfred turned back into an adult he had the ability to see the mythical creatures that Arthur was always pointing out. Arthur said that it had to do with being under the spell for so long that the magic almost fused in his body, but it would soon wear off.

"Yeah…haha sorry for not believing in you for all these years. I always thought you were joking, or crazy or something."

Arthur sighed, "Why would I joke about something like that? But apology accepted I guess. Still I can't help wonder why Francis can see them at times…"

"I haven't got a clue."

"Neither do I." Just then they heard a knock on the door, and Arthur went to open it.

"Bonjour~! I have arrived!" Francis said as he let himself in.

"Ah! You frog! You are dragging mud in my house!"

"Oh sorry about that." Francis inspected the bottom of his shoe and saw mud sticking to the bottom.

"You better clean that up!"

"But it was an accident." France pouted.

"I don't care if it was a bloody accident. You are going to clean it up before you leave a stain." Francis slumped his shoulders.

"You are so mean to me." He pouted immaturely.

"Just hurry up, so you can get cooking."

"Yeah dude! I'm starving!"

"Well we can always have Arthur cook." Francis said with a wink.

"Ew! No! Do you want me to die?"

"Alfred!" Arthur cried out in shock. "I thought you like my cooking!" England yelled in horror.

"Well maybe back then, but I guess not now. It's pretty bad." Arthur gaped at America.

"How dare you! I have you know that my food is delicious!" Alfred made a face that spelled out. 'No it's not.'

"Ahonhonhon I see that my precious little America has improved his taste buds a bit?" Francis asked excitedly, but Alfred just shrugged.

"I guess I just got so used to eating your food. Other food in comparison isn't that great. Well except for _my_ food such as my delicious hamburgers."

"Mon dieu! I was able to revive most of his dead taste buds! This is a day to celebrate!" France ran over to Alfred and gave him a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred yelled as he tried to pry France off of him. "My taste buds were just fine!"

After prying France off of America, he cooked the dinner that they had planned. They chatted happily at the table despite the couple times of France and England bickered, but that was normal. Alfred hadn't eaten dinner all together like this since he was still under the spell; it was nice returning. Before he had left all those months ago to go back home, they all decided to meet up every so often for a dinner and be like a family for one night. It was silly in Arthur's eyes, but he accepted the proposal quickly. He would miss Alfred…and Francis…though he would never admit that. Alfred had visited often and soon things were almost back to normal. Alfred also took the time to visit Ivan a couple of times and pay him back for the gift he had bought Arthur in Russia. They actually went out to watch a hockey game one time 'just for the hell of it' in Alfred's words. Francis came by once in a while to Arthur's house…mainly to bug him, but Arthur never through him out. And this is the first time they all had just sat together since the incident.

"So how are you Arthur?" Francis asked.

"Fine I suppose."

"Oh well that is good." France took a bite of his food.

"Dude! Guys! I think I saw a spaceship the other day!" Alfred yelled out and he chewed on his food.

Arthur sighed. "Alfred. How many times have I told you-"

Alfred swallowed his food, "Yeah, yeah I know. Don't talk with my mouth full." Alfred replied in a poor British accent. England scowled, but America laughed at his own impersonation.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly and to Arthur's relief, almost as it was before. Alfred yawned loudly, and quite rudely actually, and made his was toward the guest bedroom. "I'm turning in for the night guys." He waved at the other two. "I was up all last night playing on my Ps3."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Then where do you get the energy from I wonder." Arthur heard the door close from Arthur's room and soon the living room was quiet except for the rain outside, which was getting harder, and the breathing of the Frenchman next to England.

"So. How are you?"

"You already asked that frog."

"No I mean…how ARE you." Francis gave him a stern look.

Arthur looked down at his lap as he got the hint. "Oh…then…same answer as before. I am fine."

"You don't miss him?"

"Well of course I miss him!" France gave Arthur a questioning look. "But…I need to go on. It's not good to dwell on the past." England twittled his thumbs. "On the events of a few months ago _OR…_the…war."

France smiled. "That is good to hear. It sounds like you're moving on."

"I suppose I am." Arthur returned the smile.

"Aren't you proud of him?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you proud? America is such a special kid. He has accomplished so much in such a short amount of time."

"That he has."

"But I can't help feel that everything he has done was in an attempt to impress you." Francis chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can't tell? It seems that he really wants to impress you. But because you still gave him the cold shoulder even after he became a super power of the _whole world_, he just gave up."

Arthur felt a pang in his heart. Was Alfred just trying to get his approval? He _was_ like the father that boy. And something that every son wants is his father's approval. "Oh God what have I done?" He whispered. Had Alfred given up on him? Maybe that's why he didn't even bother to remember his birthday. England wasn't giving him a reason to. Francis patted Arthur on the back.

"Calm down Arthur. I'm sure he has moved on or anything."

"All he was looking for was my approval, wasn't he?"

"I'm sure he knows deep down. Even Alfred isn't that dense." Francis smiled.

Arthur fell asleep that night to the sound of rain. The rain always soothed him, it was a fresh start. It cleaned the air, the grass and everything around it, and in the morning everything smelled fresh and new. A clean slate. Almost like a redo. Arthur pulled the blankets closer around him in his sleep. He sighed contently until he was awoken suddenly by the sound of thunder in the house. He sat up abruptly in his bed before realizing what it was and laying back in his bed. He slowly started drifting back to sleep until he heard his door creak open. He heard the sounds of footsteps making his way toward his bed and soon he felt the bed shifting as a new weight was added to it. Arthur turned to see a piece of blond hair sticking up from underneath the blankets.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked as he lifted the blankets revealing Alfred's face.

"Umm…I'm sorry. Please don't laugh at me." He whispered. "I'm a hero and I'm not supposed to be afraid. But…there is just something about thunder…" Alfred clenched his eyes shut as thunder shook the house. Arthur was still for a moment just looking at Alfred's frightened face. "If you want me to leave, I ca-" Alfred was cut off as Arthur wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his chest.

"No. It's okay." Arthur whispered. "I don't mind." Arthur felt Alfred's shivering die down.

"I-I was shivering because I was cold, NOT afraid."

Arthur chuckled. "I know." He lied. Arthur lay with Alfred in his arms and sighed with content. He heard the storm start to pass and he started to stroke Alfred's hair softly. "I am **so** proud of you Alfred." He whispered into the darkness.

For a second Alfred wondered what he was proud of before he realized what Arthur meant: **Everything.** Alfred's breathing hitched. He let a smile cross his features and he hugged Arthur tighter, and he let one tear fall down his face.

Outside the rain died down and left the room with the light pitter patter of rain on the rooftop. And Alfred fell asleep in his big brothers arms.

**The End.**

**Well it's over. I hope you enjoyed the ending. Thank you all for sticking by for twenty chapters. I had fun and I enjoyed reading EACH and EVERY one of your guys's reviews. I don't have much to say. Just…THANK YOU! :D**

**Ps: Little fun fact: Every dialogue that adult Alfred had is basically how I talk in real life.**

**So this story came into my head yesterday and this might be my next fanfic. And there still probably won't be any pairings. This was just a thought, it might not even happen. It's just a comedy.**

**: France and England get into another argument that ends up with a bet being made. France has to go a month without sex, flirting, self relief or anything of the sort. And England has to go a month being nice to people, no insulting and at the end of every conversation he has to compliment the other with a smile. Who will break first?**


End file.
